Back To The Old Life
by GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo
Summary: Lemonade Mouth is back in business after 17 years. What happens on tour? With the kids, Olivia being pregnant and Parker and Keanna getting serious now? Will Wen and Olivia's parents come back into the picture? Sequel to Life After Lemonade Mouth. Under Revision
1. Chapter 1: The Music Scene

**Finally! The sequel for LALM! I was done writing this chapter few weeks ago but here it is! Lol, I just realized that I showed part of chapter three or four or maybe even five (Can't remember) rather than chapter one for the preview… Hope it didn't spoil anything… Well, here you go! The sequel begins, now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV:<strong>

Guess where we are? The place our first LIVE TV performance was! 'The Music Scene' backstage! We're supposed to do this interview promotion thing for our third or fourth tour. Time to get on the stage. The show's going live again. Who would have thought Moxie would still be the host? Well, gonna get on stage now.

"Hey guys, long time no see! It's such a pleasure to have you on my show again!" Moxie said.

"It's a pleasure to be here again. You know there are twelve surprises backstage." Stella said.

"Yes, I was aware of that." She replied. "I was thinking that you could announce it on the show if you'd like."

"That would be great." Charlie said.

"Alright, five minutes until the show." She said before leaving.

"One of us has to go get the kids." Scott said.

"No duh, genius!" Stella said whacking his head.

"You go get them." Mo said.

"Why me!" Scott whined.

"You're the one who said it first." I said.

"You guys are all so nice." He said.

"Whatever," Mo said.

After a few minutes of waiting, Scott finally brought all the kids and he explained why we need them here. Well, interview time.

"Welcome to the music scene, I'm Moxie Morris, your host for all things musical. Seventeen years ago, America's legendary band, Lemonade Mouth have disappeared off the face of the Earth. Well, today, I have them in the studio with me! Please welcome, Lemonade Mouth." Moxie said.

"So, seventeen and a half years ago, you've graduated Mesa High and went separate ways. Is that correct? And I heard you've brought some surprises and announcements." She said.

"Yep!" Stella said.

"Well, we have some questions we'd like to ask, and we can show the surprises later. We'll start with Olivia and Wen. We know you were the high school sweethearts/power couple when you were attending Mesa High. How did that work out?" Moxie asked.

"Actually, one of the announcements relates to this quite a bit. We could tell it right now or keep the viewer guessing." Wen said.

"We didn't know about it until two weeks ago." Charlie said.

"Okay, we'll wait. How about Stella? You and Charlie were right behind Wen and Olivia the way I heard it. How did it happen?" She asked.

"It was just a regular band practice. We were waiting for everyone and we started goofing around. I guess something just, clicked." Stella said.

"Alright, one more questions and we'll get to whatever you guys planned." Moxie said. "Scott and Mohini, last time you were here, you managed to cover up your relationship. How is it working now?"

"I'd have to say pretty well. You'll see when we bring the surprises out. Which I say we should do now." Mo said.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy this surprise they planned."

"Well, we have an order we can go in," Stella said. "Can Ms. Keanna Gifford, Mr. Parker Delgado, Ms. Kyra Pickett, Mr. Landon Gifford, Ms. Madi Pickett, Ms. Emily Delgado, Ms. Emma Gifford, Mr. Trent Pickett, Ms. Leah Delgado, Ms. Kayleigh Gifford, Mr. David Gifford and Mr. Jake Delgado please come out?"

I leaned towards her and whispered, "You know Lemonade Mouth isn't formal?"

"I don't care, it's just by age and I thought it sounded funny." She whispered back.

"Whatever," I said.

The kids all came out, all together. That's a surprising sight.

"And we have two announcements; the first one is about the question Moxie asked earlier, Olivia, Wen, will you take the stage?" Mo said.

"First announcement is that there will be a new addition to the twelve kids over there." I said.

"THEY'RE EXPECTING!" Stella yelled. That got a lot of laughs from the audience, not because they thought we were faking, because they figured out that Stella hasn't changed a thing.

"Moving on, the second announcement is that we're taking our spotlight back! We have a worldwide tour coming next week and a new recording contract." Mo said and the crowd cheered so loud, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna be able to hear tomorrow.

"Moxie, if you don't mind, we would like to play our newest single. The way we did when we were first on this show." Stella said.

"Of course not! Looks like you're all in for a treat today!" Moxie said.

"This song is called 'I'm Gonna Run To You' and I'm sure you can guess who wrote it." Mo said.

_"If there's an ocean,_  
><em>It's just a puddle<em>  
><em>And I've gotta get across<em>  
><em>Any mountain,<em>  
><em>I'll climb over<em>  
><em>Like a kid on the monkey bars<em>

_I know you're out there somewhere_  
><em>I know you miss me just like I miss you<em>  
><em>No matter what I'll get there<em>  
><em>And you know I'll never stop<em>

_I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>You know I'll find you<em>  
><em>I'm never far behind you<em>  
><em>Swear these words are true<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>

_Can you hear me?_  
><em>Hear me calling<em>  
><em>I know sometimes it's tough<em>  
><em>To hold on<em>  
><em>Keep believing<em>  
><em>You don't feel strong enough<em>

_Everyone out there gets scared_  
><em>You know I love you just like you love me<em>  
><em>No matter what I'll get there<em>  
><em>There's no way I'll ever stop<em>

_I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>You know I'll find you<em>  
><em>I'm never far behind you<em>  
><em>Swear these words are true<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>

_Every minute I'm getting closer_  
><em>I'm gonna show you<em>  
><em>Any second<em>  
><em>I'll walk through that door<em>  
><em>Here I come<em>  
><em>Ya<em>  
><em>Oh here I come<em>

_I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>You know I'll find you<em>  
><em>I'm never far behind you<em>  
><em>Swear these words are true<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>

_I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>You know I'll find you<em>  
><em>I'm never far behind you<em>  
><em>Swear these words are true<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>

_Ooh, la la la_  
><em>Doo wa<em>  
><em>Doo wa<em>  
><em>Doo wa<em>  
><em>Doo wa<em>  
><em>Ooh, la la la<em>  
><em>Doo wa<em>  
><em>Doo wa<em>  
><em>Doo wa"<em> We played.

"There you go! Our favourite band, Lemonade Mouth is back in business!" Moxie said. "Thank you for coming out here today."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's the sequel. <strong>Who else loves Bridgit Mendler's new song 'I'm Gonna Run To You'? IT'S MY NEW FAVOURITE SONG! I've never missed a beat of missing it on Radio Disney website... Now, I have the single downloaded since the day it came out... I can't wait to see GLC the movie even more now! <strong>And that is the reason I used I'm Gonna Run To You in this chapter. YAY! THE MOVIE PREMIERES TONIGHT!**

**Here's the reason I haven't updated. One of our cheerleaders had a big injury and I had to help our coach hold try-outs to fill in for her. Apparently, the head cheerleader has to help out... That sucked. And I've been preparing for the big tests before report cards. PLUS our midterms are in 1-2 weeks. Can't remember and I heard the date during first period today... But I know I have a lot of studying to do... And, I broke my guitar string writing a new song so had to fix that... And I sprained my ankle playing dodgeball in gym 1 and a half week back (It wasn't too serious at least)... Then, my phone broke the next day, and I don't mean Lexi broke it, I mean that I dropped it in the snow and the sounds went out. So I had to live on headphones for four days... I couldn't hear anything from the phone, even the ringtone without them. Plus, my computer's been acting up so I had to type everything on my phone and I use PocketFiction app instead of going online so I had to wait until my computer was fixed. (Where is my laptop when I need it? I've been looking for it for about a week now... I hope I didn't forget it at my mom's...) And last but not least, *drum roll by Charlie Delgado* I had to get glasses! AHH! Never knew my sight was that bad... Well, I wear contacts instead.**

**Well, my phone got fixed (Ringing during math class and right on time for the fire drill was kinda weird but it's fixed), I'm back to writing, my report cards come out next week and the only thing I have to worry about now is midterms. Wait, did I just say midterms? AHHH! I gotta get to studying. Lol, I'm really random. At least I didn't have practice today and I'm not talking the way I do when I get right back from cheerleading. Anyway, I'm sure my life story is boring so I'm gonna stop at that.**

**But, one more thing. I will try to update most of my stories during next week. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to update Drama, Drama and More Drama, but still. I'm trying.**

**I also need a new sibling idea for this new story I'm making. I couldn't figure out which character would be the best. It will be Olivia's sibling (It's just the easiest for me), it can be any characters from Good Luck Charlie, Kickin' It, Lemonade Mouth, Wizards Of Waverly Place, Shake It Up, Percy Jackson And The Olympians(Reading it for LA, I'm in LOVE with the story! I've never watched the movie but oh well. Maybe I should do Annabeth :P)Clique, A.N.T Farm and more. It just has to be a character from either TV shows, Movies or Books. It can't be animated TV Show/Movie though. That would make it hard... And as long as I read/watched it, I'll use the character. It's just that I couldn't think of any OCs and I thought this would make it fun. I guess either PM me or review in any of my stories. Please write the character's first and last name (If you know both) and whatever the character came from. Thank you! (And sorry but this is going on all my stories so if it annoys you, SORRY!)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Olivia**


	2. Chapter 2: England Part 1

**So, what did you think about my first chapter? Sorry if there was any mistakes in it but I had it all typed up on my computer and then I updated it from my phone after writing down some more A/Ns and editing a little bit. I even made a mistake in the summary so... Anyways, Lol, I realized this when I was watching GLC the movie yesterday and it's kinda funny how Amy is pregnant there but Olivia is pregnant here. But I only found it funny because Teddy got mad at Amy at first for not telling her about it... Back to the story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV:<strong>

We just arrived at our hotel in London and guess what? My morning sickness is still not over! On the other hand, Wen and I need to write one more song for tomorrow night. It usually took us a week to write one, I wonder if we can do it on time this once. This is gonna be tricky. Well, just in case you're wondering, even though I have no clue how you're looking into my mind, our rooms are supposed to go like this. Keanna, Emma and Kayleigh in triplet, Madi and Kyra, Emily and Leah, Landon and David in the three double and last but not least, Parker, Trent and Jake in the other triplet. Well, you know how it's gonna go for us six, so I'm not gonna bother explaining that.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Only seven months left." I mumbled.

"7 months until what?" Keanna asked. For some reason, Keanna and Landon are in Wen and my room.

"Your sibling." I said.

"You should let us pick the names." Landon said.

"If you can come up with a good one, I don't see why not." Wen said.

Landon went silent for a minute.

"How about Bridgit if it's a girl?" he asked.

"Are you asking that knowing that's my middle name or not knowing?" Keanna asked. Yep, Keanna's full name is Keanna Bridgit Gifford.

"I don't even remember my own! How would I know yours?" Landon said.

"Wait, all these years, you've never known your middle name? I really wonder what's going on in your head now." I said.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Be thankful she hasn't had her mood swing yet." Wen said.

"It's true. If you saw me with Keanna, you would freak out. That reminds me, if you two ever have a baby at the age of 19, good luck." I said. **(Lol, Good Luck Charlie reference kinda)**

"Don't worry, it'll never happen." Keanna said. "And did you just give us permission to have a baby at the age of 19?"

"No, we're just saying what's true." I said.

"We're gonna get the lecture soon, aren't we?" Landon asked.

"As soon as we're off this tour." Wen said.

"Did you guys get the lectures?" Keanna asked.

"Yes, we just didn't really pay any attention." Wen said.

"Pretty much." I agreed.

"Wait, how will the baby work with your tour schedule? Sure, you can get us to babysit when it's born, but for the next seven months?" Landon asked.

"Well, she carried Keanna while being surrounded by the press. And they are more annoying than fans." Wen said. It's true. The fans only want to meet us, the press? They wanna get in our lives.

"And we can start figuring out the rest later." I said.

Out of nowhere, my phone rang full blast.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Olivia White! Where in the world are you?" a voice I recognised way too well said on the other line.

"First, that's not even my last name anymore, second, HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!" I yelled.

"That's not important! You better come home this instant!" he said.

"I will not!" I said.

"Get here now. I still have authority over you!" he yelled.

"NO YOU DON'T AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL EVER GO TO YOU!" I yelled ending my call.

"You're lucky we're the only ones in here." Landon said.

"Who was that?" Keanna asked.

"Your grandpa." I said obviously pissed off.

"Okay, we're gonna leave this topic before she gets really mad." Wen said.

"You know me too well." I joked.

"I put up with you for twenty years, didn't I?" he joked back.

"You're so mean!" I said playfully pushing him.

"HEY! There are kids in this room who doesn't want to see their parents have PDA more than they already have to see!" Keanna said.

"Whatever." I said. "Now, shoo. We have to leave in an hour for dress rehearsals and you guys are coming with."

"Can't we just stay here?" they both whined.

"Now they sound like siblings." Wen said.

"You probably wanna get used to it." Keanna said.

"Go get ready. Meet us down at the lobby in 45 minutes and make sure your siblings are there too." I said.

"Fine mom." Landon said pulling Keanna out of the room.

"They are stranger than Stella used to be." Wen said.

"Yea." I agreed.

_An hour later..._

**Keanna's POV:**

You know what I like about having parents who are famous? NOTHING! On the other hand, that's just me. Dad says it's because I got mom's personality when it comes to stage fright and being on the spotlight. I would've NEVER guessed mom used to have stage fright the way she is now. Well, rehearsal's about to start.

"What are we gonna play?" Aunt Stella asked.

"Olivia, how many new songs do you have?" Aunt Mo asked.

"Only 9." Mom said.

"Wen?" Aunt Stella asked.

"Three." Dad said.

"That's twelve so far. The concert is three hours, performing twelve songs are about 50 minutes, plus the inbetween introductions are gonna be around half an hour, the intermission is twenty minutes, the advertisements we have to introduce are about 10 minutes total, we still have an hour and ten minutes to fill in." Aunt Mo said.

"Covers and originals." Mom said.

"We could play Breakthrough, Determinate and Somebody today." Uncle Scott said.

"And to introduce them in different ways should be about three minutes." Aunt Mo said.

"That still leaves us with 55 minutes." Aunt Stella said.

"We could fake technical difficulties and be on half an hour late." Uncle Charlie said.

"We could, but that still leaves 25 minutes." Uncle Scott pointed out.

"You guys could have another intermission for 15 minutes and then do some covers for the 10 minutes left." I said.

"Thanks Keanna for that amazing idea!" Aunt Stella said squeezing the life out of me.

"Stella, you're gonna kill her." Mom said.

"And I'm sure Parker wouldn't like that." Aunt Mo teased.

Right now, I think the rest of them are relieved that they don't have as close relationship as Parker and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the chapter? I miss Good Luck Charlie It's Christmas right now... And I watched it twice Friday and twice yesterday! Something is in my brain that just attached me there... Maybe it's the fact Bridgit Mendler is my idol and role model... Eh, whatev. So, I really don't have any time to update now. It's the midterm preparation week... But here it is:<strong>

**5+ reviews: Updated the next day or later that day.**

**2-4 reviews: Updated in 2-4 days.**

**1 review: Updated in 5-7 days.**

**Well, that's my plan for now. But if I feel like updating, I'll still do it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**-Olivia**


	3. Chapter 3: England Part 2: Concert

**Lol, I'm bored that I'm updating. Wait, I think I was suppose to update anyway. I think there was five reviews... I can't remember... Whatev. Still a new chapter. Oh and I'm gonna do a shout out on this chapter:) I forgot to do it on the last one for chapter 1... So I'll do it for chapter 1 & 2. Well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

Concert time! Guess what three songs they chose for the cover? Well actually, one. Mom and dad were able to write one in time and they made some introductions long so they only have to do one cover. Anyway, the new cover is Alone Again by Alyssa Reid.

"Hey everybody! Sorry it took us so long! Technical difficulties suck. Who would have guessed our first stop on this tour was ENGLAND?" Aunt Stella said. Wow, she's the same on stage and off.

"Whatever Stells. I think we covered that back in New York. Anyway, this first song is called _Live Like There's No Tomorrow_!" mom said into her microphone.

**(Okay, I am not gonna write down 17 lyrics so I'm just gonna do the intros and the song name and the kids thought and whatever there's left.)**

"You know, I wanna go back to one of our original songs. What do you say for Determinate?" Uncle Charlie asked.

The crowd cheered and we had to cover our ears from the backstage.

"Okay then! Most of you guys know the lyrics! Feel free to sing or dance or whatever to it!" Aunt Stella said.

As they played the song, the twelve of us found ourselves dancing along to it.

"You know, we're one of the most extra-ordinary kids ever. Who else would have famous parents who happen to be your best friend's parent's friends and they were famous too. And get to go on a world tour with them?" Landon asked.

"Nobody. We're just different." I said.

"One thing that's good though, is that we're all here together." Kayleigh said.

"And, in seven months, we'll have a new sibling to be with us!" David said.

"Our new sibling will probably have more music in them than us." Emma said.

"Of course. The baby is technically on stage performing with them." Landon said.

"You never know. Maybe this time, it'll get everything about mom and dad." I said.

"Then, it'll know how to play two instruments, sing and be an awesome songwriter like them." Kayleigh said.

"Each of us got one musical talent from them." David said.

"But there's a chance the baby will get all the talents. All five of their musical abilities." Emma said.

"Let's hope for the best." Landon said. Hey, I just noticed something.

"Did you guys notice how we're talking in a pattern?" I asked.

"You're right! Landon was always first and you were right after him," Kayleigh said.

"And then it was Kayleigh then I," David said.

"And I was the last." Emma said.

"We're doing it again." Landon said.

I didn't open my mouth because I knew if I did, the pattern would go on until our parents were finished their tour.

"Kea, are you still there?" David asked.

"Yep, and we just broke the pattern!" I exclaimed.

"You guys are happy." Dad said from somewhere behind us.

"It's intermission already?" I asked.

"Yes." Mom said.

"Huh, can you believe how long the five of us talked without fighting then?" Landon asked.

"About an hour." I said surpirsed.

It kinda went on like that for the rest of the night. The five of us kept creating a pattern to talk in... It was kinda freaky but at least we got along. Our parents don't need more stress than they already have with the new baby on the way.

"This is an amazing family." I said as their last song ended.

"Don't you mean weird?" Kayleigh asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Amazing. We're just different in our own way and that's what makes us an amazing family." Landon said.

"Okay, right now, I actually want away from our family. I'm gonna go to Parker. Tell mom and dad that if they look for me." I said leaving off to my boyfriend.

"Hey! How did you enjoy the concert?" I asked.

"Amazing. It's so weird seeing our parents rock the stage with millions of fans in the crowd." He said.

"And that's what makes us special." I said kissing his cheek when I felt a flash.

"Aww, this is definately going on our tour album." Aunt Stella said.

"Do you want a picture with even more PDA?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh no, save that for the city of love." Uncle Charlie said taking her phone away.

"This side of the stage is way more fun than our side." I said.

"What were you five up to?" Aunt Stella asked.

"We were being a sappy family. We had a pattern to talk in and we didn't even plan it, we were talking about our family, and how being different, makes us one of the world's many special family." I said.

"You sound like... Something. I can't remember what it was." Uncle Charlie said.

"You never remember." Aunt Stella said whacking his head.

"Hey, did Olivia and Wen decide the baby name yet?" she asked.

"Nope, Landon and I were in their room earlier and they said they're not gonna rush into it. Landon suggested one, but they said no." I said.

"What did he suggest?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"My middle name, Bridgit. He didn't know it was mine and mom asked what was going on in his head when he said he doesn't know his own." I said.

"Well, we should get going. Do you want to come with us or go back to your family?" Aunt Stella asked.

"I think I'll go back. G'night!" I said giving them a hug and Parker another kiss on the cheek. Eh, at least he's only an inch shorter than me now. That boy grows fast!

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I know the concert isn't realistic but when I had it as a realistic concert, it was BORING and this was way more fun to write. Well, I only wrote like five sentences for it but whatever! It was more fun making the Gifford kids talk and be sappy and more. Oh, sorry if it was sappy by the way. Lexi made me watch a sappy movie earlier and that got stuck in my head. There's one more chapter that has part of England in it, then it's FRANCE! Lol, anyway, here are the shout outs as I promised.<strong>

**Thank you to Glemonademouth MaddyandReynolds (Sorry, my computer wouldn't let me write your pen name as a whole), HayleyKiyokoFan1, lemonadefanatic1, kitten008, Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT for favouriting/alerting this story.**

**And here's the reply to the reviews:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bubbelina15: Oh my gosh! That's what I was thinking when they were in Las Vegas! I was watching it with Lexi and I told her if Adam Hicks just randomly shows up or is in the background, I WILL FREAK OUT! Lol, thanks for reading!**

**lemonadefanatic1: Thanks for the suggestion! I'll put Good Luck Charlie on my wheel of votes now! Thanks for reading!**

** Glemonademouth MaddyandReynolds: Aww, thanks for saying you love this story! I hope Olivia can make it through the concerts too! And sorry for spliting your pen name in half... My computer wouldn't let me write it as whole. Thanks for reading!**

**kittens008: Sorry if I kept you waiting so long! My phone was being stupid and wouldn't let me upload it until last Friday... Thanks for reading!**

**Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT: I can't believe I forgot where the song was from! Oh well, it's me. I forget a lot of things. I would probably forget my keys if it wasn't attatched to my necklace:P Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2:**

**HayleyKiyokoFan1: Aww, thanks for saying you love this story or chapter... I already have up to chapter 5? typed up from showing the preview so... ya... Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT: Yay! It wasn't three days! Lol, and I actually searched up PJO movie and I found a lot of postive and negative reviews so I'm just not gonna watch it... Thanks for reading!**

**Glemonademouth MaddyandReynonlds: Ya, at least it wasn't on stage! I'm imagining that and that picture isn't pretty... Uh-oh, mental image I didn't need. Lol. And sorry for spliting your pen name but my computer is still stupid after getting fixed and it wouldn't let me write it as a whole... Thanks for reading!**

**kittens008: I have no clue what you're saying thank you for but you're welcome I guess? I don't know, I'm getting confused over nothing this weekend. And thanks for saying you love the chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Michi41: Aww, thanks. The kids are all based on my real life friends so... Ya... Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**OH! And one special thanks! Thank you Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT for those virtual cookies! They were delicious:) Six virtual cookies were better than my step-mom's horrible burnt cookies I had earlier today... Anyway, thanks!**

**Well, you know the drill:**

**5+ reviews: Updated the next day or later that day.**

**2-4 reviews: Updated in 2-4 days.**

**1 review: Updated in 5-7 days.**

**-Olivia**


	4. Chapter 4: PDA in France! And England

**Lol, I was gonna update tomorrow but I just found out we have a big game this weekend so cheerleading practice all week... And I still gotta pack for Arizona and Las Vegas since I leave the night of the 26 and our midterms are next week... A lot to prepare for so here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Parker's POV:<strong>

It's our last day in England. We heard all of our parents talk in British Accent and it was so funny! I see what mom means by Aunt Mo, Aunt Olivia and Uncle Wen being able to do perfect ones. But I have to admit, Uncle Scott and dad's accent was the most funniest.

"LANDON! ARE YOU READY YET?" I heard Keanna yell from the other side of the door. "MOM AND DAD NEED TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"WHATEVER! JUST GIVE ME A SECOND! AND STOP YELLING!" Landon yelled back.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL, IF YOU EVER CHARGED YOUR PHONE!" she yelled.

"WHATEVER! TELL THEM I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" he yelled.

"This is just another regular day." I muttered.

I opened the door to see Keanna on her phone waiting for Landon.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey!" she said hugging me.

"Landon's still packing. He wouldn't even touch his luggage last night." I told her.

"That sounds like my brother all right." She sighed.

"Yea, sometimes, I feel more bad for you having Landon as a brother than me having Emily as a sister." I said.

"Emily's a sweetheart!" she protested.

"You don't live with her." I said.

"That's true..." she said.

"So, what does mom and dad need this time?" Landon asked coming out of the room.

"How should I know?" she said.

"Okay, let's go find them then." He said.

"Okay, see ya later." She said giving me a peck on the lips.

_Later..._

**Keanna's POV:**

Guess where we are! FRANCE! And not just anywhere in France, we're in the city of love. PARIS! Mom and dad have 6 more songs to write and the rest of Lemonade Mouth? They are sightseeing. Well, not exactly just them, all of us. Aunt Stella thought of the idea. Right now, we lost sight of Uncle Charlie. But Aunt Stella says he's probably eating croissants somewhere.

"Excusez-moi," a guy said bumping into me. **(Excuse me)**

"C'est fines." I said. I'm kinda glad Lexi takes French now. **(It's fine)**

"Je m'appelle Jean Luc." The guy said. **(My name is Jean Luc)**

"Mon nom est Keanna." I smiled. **(My name is Keanna)**

"Je dois y aller, belle rencontre que vous." I said heading back to everyone else. ** (I gotta go, nice meeting you)**

"That was one of the most strangest way I've ever started a conversation." I said.

"Even more than the time you had to be Alex and start talking randomly to Parker as Matt?" Landon asked.

"That was in characters." I pointed out.

"Oh whatever." He said.

"You guys are so sickening, you know that?" Emily asked Parker and me as he put his arm around me and I leaned in to him.

"You should have seen her parents if you think that's sickening." Aunt Mo said.

"What did they used to do?" Kayleigh asked.

"Let's just say they were one of the two power couple of Mesa High and a hell lot of PDA's. And they were always together, either writing or on dates." Aunt Stella said.

"AUNT STELLA! LITTLE PEOPLE HAVE EARS!" I yelled.

"Sorry." She said.

"Now you know how Jake knew how to cuss by the time he was three." Aunt Mo said.

"Yea," I said.

"Old habits die hard!" Aunt Stella exclaimed.

"Whatever you say mom," Parker said.

"Hey! Now, that I remember, Parker, don't you and certain someone owe me a picture? Your dad said 'City Of Love' and we're here." Aunt Stella said.

"Can't we do that later?" I groaned.

"Nope, we're doing it in front of the Eiffel Tower and it's right there." She said pointing to the Tower de Eiffel.

"Fine." I grumbled. What? I'm not a morning person! And it's 7:00AM back in Arizona!

"Stell, what are you making them do?" Aunt Mo asked.

"A picture with more PDA than the one I already caught." She answered.

"If you wanna catch us, you'll have to stop talking." I said placing my lips on Parker's.

After about few seconds, I felt a flash and we broke apart.

"Happy?" Parker asked.

"Yea, this one is going on the web." Aunt Stella said.

The two of us groaned. This is gonna make it tough for us...

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I realized I posted one chapter everyday on this story since the 2nd... Well, kinda freaky... Okay, tell me what you thought or keep it to yourself! I don't know why I wrote that but oh well! Okay, I'm changing my drill for this month and after the New Years, I'll change it back again.<strong>

**9+ reviews: Updated in under a week.**

**4-8 reviews: Updated in 1-1 1/2 week.**

**2-3 reviews: Updated in 1 1/2 -3 weeks.**

**1 review: Updated in under a month.**

**Sorry but I'm probably gonna not have enough time to edit and write...**

**Oh, and to the two people I sent PMs about how long this story will probably be. I re-estimated everything and counted up the chapters each country they'll perform will probably have, it came to an estimate about 90-95 chapters. Longer than the original story. I'll post the country orders and the estimated chapters in the next chapter.**

**-Olivia**


	5. Chapter 5: France With Tricks

**OMG! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I got 12 total! Wow, I already have 26 reviews on this story and this is the fifth chapter... Well, it almost have more reviews than the original story (Only 6 more until it's tied). Anyway, I'm so thankful to everyone who's reading this story and reviewing too! Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV: (Lol, this is the second Jake's POV first and the second story combined...)<strong>

Okay, I know most people would be excited to miss school and come touring with their parents for few months but I'm not one of them. Seriously, Aunt Mo is too busy aww-ing at the sight, Uncle Scott is trying to keep track of us (Threatens from my mom of course), mom's trying to annoy Keanna and Parker to death and dad's trying to get her to stop annoying them. Usual day alright.

"What the hell is that?" mom asked pointing across the street.

"Language!" Emily scolded.

"You're no better Em." Parker reminded.

"Whatever. It's not like it's just me, it's Jake too." Emily said.

"HEY! I don't swear as much as you!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say little bro." She said patting my head.

"Hey! That takes eight hours in the morning!" I said. **(Idk if I got it right but I don't own it cause Flynn (Davis Cleveland) use it in Shake It Up!)**

"You guys are so Emily and Jake." Leah said.

"Okay, can you guys help?" Keanna asked us.

"With what?" Emily asked.

"Mom." Parker said.

"What do you need us to do?" I asked grinning evily.

"Okay, your dad, Aunt Mo and Uncle Scott are all on this but one of you have to pretend to check the clock and yell at her that it's time for dress rehearsal." Keanna said.

"I know lying is Emily and Jake's top priority thing to get whatever they want but Leah, will you please do it for us?" Parker asked.

"If it makes you feel any better, Trent's in on this. Along with Landon, Emma and the twins." Keanna said.

"What about Madi and Kyra?" I asked.

"We need two people acting innocent and they'll do for now." Keanna said.

"I'm in." I said.

"Same here." Emily said.

"I'll only do it to help you guys out." Leah said.

"Thanks." Keanna smiled.

"Come on, I say the mission begins now." Emily said smirking.

"MOM! ISN'T DRESS REHEARSAL IN AN HOUR?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about? It's only 1PM." Mom said.

"It's 3! I think your watch is running slow!" Leah said.

"Charlie, what time is it?" mom asked nervously.

"They're right, it is three." Dad said.

"Oh my gosh! We need to run!" mom exclaimed.

"Well, lead the way!" Emily said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 5 is finished! Short, but whatever. I only had half an hour to come up with this chapter. I think Spain is coming up in the next three chapters somewhere. Here are the countries they're touring in order:<strong>

**England-France-Spain-Italy-Turkey-Sweden-Russia-Mongolia-China-Japan-Vietnam-Thailand-India-Singapore-Austrailia-New Zealand-Argentina-Chilie-Bolivia-Brazil-Peru-Equador-Columbia-Costa Rica.**

**I'm also doing all three countries of North America. But I need help with Mexico since I have no clue about any cities... But here are USA and Canada:**

**USA: Seattle-Portland-San Fransisco-Los Angeles-San Diego-Las Vegas-Boise-Helena-Salt Lake City-Denver-Boulder-Cheyenne-Lincoln-Des Moines-Madison-Chicago-Illnois-Pitsburgh-Cleveland-New York City-Concord-Wasihngton D.C.-Virginia-Nashville-Orlando-Miami-Montogemery-Jackson-New Orleans-Houston-San Antanio-Dallas-Oklahoma City-Santa Fe-Phoenix-back to Mesa (I need help on this one too cause I have no idea what the states and the cities are... I'm a Canadian girl...) Requests?**

**Canada: Victoria-Vancouver-Calgary-Edmonton-Saskatoon-Regina-Winnipeg-Toronto-Ottawa-Montreal-Quebec City-St. Johns-Halifax-Charlottetown-Fredericton(I hope I spelt that right)-Moncton. I'm only doing the provinces... Requests?**

**Hope you enjoyed! Lol, now that I think about it, I'm not gonna do the LALM part deux. That'll just ruin this sequel. So I'm just going to make a whole new story. And I'll probably update on Sunday hopefully but I gotta get going before coach yells at me to get off my phone and get back to practice...**

**-Olivia**


	6. Chapter 6: France With Family

**Hey to all you people on your phones, iPods, computer, laptop, whatever! I have some questions for you this time! I'm going to write them on the bottom though! But before you get to reading, I'll tell you this. THERE'S A LOT OF FAMILY DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER. Not between the kids, well, maybe two of them are involved but whatev. Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV:<strong>

Well, songwriting didn't go too well. My phone kept ringing every hour. I was going to chuck it out of the window but everyone else was back as I was about to do it and Keanna snatched it out of my hands...

"Hey!" I said.

"Why are you trying to ruin your phone?" she asked.

"Why are you trying to act like a mother?" I asked.

"And yet, you say I act like a child." Stella said.

"Stell, Liv has an excuse, you don't." Mo said.

"Yea, give me my phone back." I said holding out my hands.

"Fine, only because you'll probably ground me if I don't." Keanna said handing it back.

"Okay, now that you got your phone back, why were you trying to ruin it?" Mo asked.

"Let's just say because of this, we didn't get any songwriting done." I said holding up my phone. And to think I just got it last month...

Someone knocked on our door right then.

Keanna opened the door and closed it swiftly behind.

"Uh- I think everyone who's not our family might want to leave right now..." She said and everyone left not seeing whoever it was.

"Who was it?" Landon asked.

Then, there was the knock again.

"Uh- you'll see." Keanna said.

She opened the door and I'm pretty sure Wen and I both had our mouth hanging open... Well, I know mine was...

"How are you guys here together?" I asked.

"But more importantly, why are you here?" Wen asked.

"We can't see our own kids?" My mother-in-law said.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I said.

"We've been together for 30 years and we're getting married next month. You guys need to divorce." The guy I have to call my father said.

"WHAT!" the seven of us yelled.

"Oh, that probably wasn't the greatest idea to yell for me." I said falling on the bed.

"You okay mom?" Kayleigh asked.

"I'm fine, just the stress."

"You should rest." Landon said.

"Like she can't see that captain obvious." Keanna said.

"Both of you! Quiet!" I said.

"And we are not getting a divorce just cause you tell us to." I yelled.

"Mom!" Kayleigh said. "Don't yell if you get stress from it!"

"Whatever." I said.

"So you'll still deal with being step-siblings while being married?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes, now get out of our room." Wen said closing the door quickly as they left.

"You five, make sure they're gone and then go back to your own rooms to change. We're leaving in an hour." Wen said.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, my phone is FILLED with Christmas playlists now! But the ones I listen to the most? That probably would be I'm Gonna Run To You (Well, I count it as a holiday song since it was on GLC: It's CHRISTMAS), Happy Universal Holidays, Santa Baby (Taylor Swift singing), White Christmas (TS again), Last Christmas (Guess who? TS), Christmas When You Were Mine (Even more TS), Christmas Must Be Something More (You're probably annoyed but TS), Silent Night (Yea, I'm not gonna annoy you by saying TS... Oops, I just did...), Winter Wonderland (I think it's Christmas song but SG), all the song on JB's new album Under The Mistletoe (I hate Justin Bieber but oh well. He sang some of my fav Christmas songs) and that's about it...<strong>

**Like I mentioned, here are the questions:**

**1. How serious should Keanna and Parker get? (No extreme please! I don't do smut or read them for that matter...)**

**2. Do you want your hometown or the city you're living in to be a part of the tour? (Any city will do really. I just need to know the country cause national geographics are in grade 8 according to my social studies teacher and I'm only in grade 7)**

**3. Do you have any name suggestions for the new baby? I have ideas but I'm not too sure...**

**4. Any song suggestions for the tour? I'm only posting few of my own.**

**5. What did you think of the drama in this chapter? Did you expect it?**

**6. Anything you want to see in the upcoming chapters? (Valentine chapter is in another five chapters btw)**

**7. Uh- are these questions annoying you cause I'm out of questions at last.**

**Oh, and tell me if you want a preview for any of my story chapters! I'll send it through PMs or emails (But please tell me in a private way if you choose this) or twitter messages(User name required) or YouTube messages(Username still needed) or MySpace or Facebook(Remember, private!) or anyway you prefer! Oh, and it works with any new stories too. I'll update my profile with the stories coming out... Oh, and just to make sure I don't get confused (Cause I do that easily) please tell me the story you'd like the preview for... Hope you enjoyed! I might update tomorrow but I'm gonna go to bed. It's 11:13PM on a Friday night (Yay! I updated two chapters today!)**

**-Olivia**

**AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I have as much as I had on the original and yet that one had 34 chapters and this is only the sixth now! Thank you so much! Here are some virtual cookies, kisses and smiles. Take as many as you wish!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) DON'T TAKE THE BURNT ONES :p  
>3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3<br>****:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**And I forgot again. I take all requests for the tour places.**


	7. Chapter 7: France And Rehearsals

**Sorry this wouldn't upload earlier... It's either my computer or FanFiction itself wouldn't work but here I am at 2:00AM replacing the chapter even though I have school in the morning... Oh my gosh! Parker and Keanna finally have a cute couple name! Thank you DramaQueen127 aka bamachick127 for creating Parkeanna! Lol, that's catchy! Well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

Well. That was just plain strange...

"If that makes you step-siblings, what does that make us?" David asked.

"You make our little wonderful kids?" mom said in a questioning tone.

"You guys don't care about the fact that one of your parents are getting married to each other, do you?" I asked.

"Not really." They both answered.

"Aunt Stella is right, you guys do make the most mysterious couple." Landon said.

"Oh, come on, let's just go to our rooms." I said pulling Landon, Emma, Kayleigh and David out.

"You guys know the next few months are gonna be awkward now. Let's just leave them be." I said.

"And that's why you're the oldest." Emma said.

"I don't know about that Miss Emma Claire." I said.

"Her middle name is Claire?" Landon asked.

"Okay, seriously? Who's middle name do you know?" I asked.

"Well, I know yours from the mistake I made earlier." He said.

"Whatever," I said.

**Georgie's POV:**

So, I'm here in France with Sydney and dad. And you won't believe what we saw... My mom... Well, we know why she's here and who the guy with her is... Well that makes it awkward for Olivia and Wen... Poor them. Everything bad seems to happen to them. Well, we're surprising them at their concert tonight. I have new news and well... I just wanna see the twins. I need to see if they can help me plan a prank. This is going to be so awesome!

**Kayleigh's POV:**

Wow, how boring is this? I hate sitting with David backstage. The only reason I'm stuck with him is because Landon is with Madi, Emma is with Leah, Trent and Kyra are planning something for Aunt Mo's birthday, Emily's making sure Jake isn't going anywhere and Keanna and Parker are... I don't know where but I'm pretty sure they're doing stuff that involves a lot of PDA. I still can't believe how much Keanna used to hate Parker in the beginning of the school year and now? According to Keanna's best friend Lexi, they're the new 'IT' couple of Mesa High. And she also said it's unusual for the 'IT' couple to be not a senior so... Kinda confusing for me... But oh well.

"Kay, how are you not moving around?" David asked. Oh, the only reason he's asking that is because I have ADHD.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm glued to the chair!" I said. Yep, I didn't know there was glue on the chair when I sat down and now, I can't move.

"How did you not see the glue?" he asked.

"Uh- how does anybody see glue!" I yelled.

"Whatever." He said.

As soon as the dress rehearsal were over, the first thing mom and dad saw was me glued to a chair.

"Keanna, can you go get some solvent from the supply closet around the corner?" Mom asked.

"Sure." She said running off and coming back with it.

"Turn around." Mom said and I got up while lifting the chair. In about 10 minutes, I was finally un-stuck.

"Don't sit down at the concert." David said.

"Shut up." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, can you believe Kayleigh got stuck to a chair? Sorry this chapter was so short but well, I already named the reasons before the story... The next chapter will be the kids backstage at the concert (And hopefully the Gifford kids won't talk in patterns again)... Well, I gotta run. FictionPress calls me to upload one of my best friend (Who happens to be british!)'s story. Lol... Well, see ya with the next chapter!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise!

**So, here's the thing. This is my 8th chapter and I already have over 50 reviews... Wow, I never expected that much in 7 chapters! Thank you so much! Lol, don't I say this every chapter? Oh well, I'll stop saying it for 4 chapters and then you'll probably see a lot more of it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

UGHH! I'm so bored! Oh, how I wished my phone was with me rather than back at our hotel room. Then, I could at least text Lexi. I know there's overseas charges, but mom and dad said we can use it whenever (As long as we don't go over our limits).

"Kea, turn around." Emma said.

"Aunt Georgie!" I exclaimed.

"Kiki!" she said using my old nickname I haven't heard since elementary school.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Decided to surprise you guys. And I'm also looking for Kayleigh." She said. Of course. They love planning pranks together.

"I think she's in mom's dressing room..." I said.

"Okay, if you see her, tell her 1872-6 and also tell her 78-09." She said. Oh, I have no idea if I can remember this... **(Just random numbers. Don't ask me why I made up random code... I'm just that kind of girl and it stands for '1872-6: Prank', '78-09: Georgie'... Don't feel like writing down the prank just yet...)**

"If I can remember them." I said.

"Hey, how long until intermission?" she asked randomly.

"I don't know, I don't have my phone with me. LANDON!" I called.

"What? Hey Aunt Georgie!" he said.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Yea, it's 8:50." He said. I just noticed his gaze was locked on his phone all these time...

"Okay, thanks." I said. "15 minutes."

"Thanks. I guess I'll wait with you since I was going to talk to your parents." She said.

"I thought you had to talk to Kayleigh." I said.

"Yea, during the concert. The only time I can talk to your parents is during intermission or after though and I have to leave as soon as the concert ends." She said.

"Oh. Okay." I said.

"I'm guessing you already know what I need to talk to them about." She said.

"How would I know what you're talking to them about if you haven't even given me one hint about what you're talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. Your grandparents on both your mom and dad's side." She said.

"Yea, they kinda interuppted our little talk about why mom was trying to ruin her phone and me having to tell everyone who's not our family to get out of the room." I said.

"I feel really bad for your parents though. Everything in this band seems to happen to them..." she said.

"Is that why they're the most mysterious ones?" I asked. Aunt Mo and Aunt Stell gave us reasons but I think the reason would be more accurate coming from dad's sister, not their best friend.

"Pretty much. Your mom always had letters coming from your grandpa, sometimes even the things that she doesn't know about were written on it, and you know the relationship between your dad and his and my step-mom." She said.

"Stress kept piling up and problems began." I said understanding fully.

"Yea. You know how hard it is being teenagers. When you go back to school, your friends might treat you differently because they know who your parents are now but... Think about it if it was you who was the one who was famous, going to school, dealing with press, fans and overly crazed fans. It's kinda hard. I grew up with having press surrounding the house thanks to your dad. But Kiki, if there's anyone who's gonna get through this out of all your siblings, it's you. You have pure determination like your parents." She said.

"Okay, did you really have to pick this moment to say 'determination'?" I asked. What? They just started playing Determinate! **(I know Determinate and Determination is completely different, it's Lexi's idea)**

"Wow, bad timing..." She said.

"Don't worry bout it." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was really weird... I added the little GeorgieKeanna conversation instead of romance this time (Okay, I should have put the Georgie/Keanna conversation in chapter England, and put the romance scenes when they're in Paris now...). I don't know why, random ideas floating in my head I guess? Whatever. I'm glad this chapter's done.**

**I'm only writing this on my top three fav stories to write and since it's this one, New Life and New Year, New Changes (I know I just started it but for some reason, these are the only three stories I can actually write without getting a writer's block) anyway, the little thing is that: DON'T GET MAD AT ME IF I DON'T UPDATE UNTIL CHRISTMAS! I have more tests to write until Thursday since Friday is our school Christmas Party, and I have a Christmas Party to attend on Wednesday... So, I might not update anything until Christmas (As a Christmas present :P) or after I get back from USA on January 14 (Yay! I get to miss a week of school!)... Haha, I'll just leave everything there for you to guess...**

**-Olivia**

**Of course there's always something I forget: Has any of you read the Gallagher Girls series? I need a name for the crossover I'm creating between GG and LM and I have the first chapter done, just, no name... The summary should be on my profile and I'm writing this on all my stories...**


	9. Chapter 9: Last Day in Paris Part 1

**Keanna's POV:**

Our last day here in Paris. Mom and dad are trying to figure out when to go back to Arizona for mom's appointment, Aunt Mo and Uncle Scott are helping them out, Aunt Stella and Uncle Charlie are with Parker, Emily, Leah, Jake and Trent, Madi and Kyra are doing who knows what, Kayleigh and David are with Aunt Georige along with Emma and as for Landon and I? We're sitting in my room doing what we started doing since the tour began. Talk...

"This tour is giving mom stress even though she tries not to show it. You can see it can't you?" Landon asked.

"Oui." I said.

"Okay, as much as you can speak French, I can't." He said.

"All I said was yes!" I exclaimed.

"Still. Anyway, back on topic." He said.

"If this becomes a problem, there's a huge chance she'll get a miscarriage." I said.

"Yea, I can't believe we're only teenagers and we're the ones worrying about this." He said.

"It's about our mom. We have the right to be worried." I argued.

"Okay Kea." He said.

"I don't know, mom has to go back sometime before their concert in Turkey and the only stops before that is Spain and Italy. The Turkey concert is in two weeks." I said.

"You know, I still don't get why we talk about this stuff. Even if it is about mom, don't you think she and dad'll tell us when we need to know?" he asked.

"True. Let's just change the subject." I said.

"There's nothing to talk about..." He said.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Hmm, you and Madi have been growing closer and closer. What's going on between you two?" I asked with a smirk rising on my face.

"Nothing..." he said. Wow, they really think they can keep this relationship quiet. The only ones who know are Kyra, Trent, Kayleigh, Parker, Emily and I though. Basically only four people don't know. Well, plus Aunt Stella. We're all trying to keep the relationship out of her head.

"Don't act dumb. You're only fooling some people. Some, meaning only four of us kids and Aunt Stella." I said.

"How does Aunt Stella not know?" he asked.

"We've been keeping it out of her ears for quite a while now. With some help from our parents of course." I said. "You're my little brother. I don't want you ending up the way Parker and I are thanks to Aunt Stell."

"Thanks I guess. And to answer your question, I don't know. All we do is text and hold hands." He said.

"Aww, you guys are so shy." I said.

"Says you! You're one of the most shyest sophomores at Mesa High according to Cara!" he said.

"First, why did you talk to Cara? Second, I know I'm one of the shy sophomores, I meant relationship shy!" I said.

"Oh, that makes more sense and I wasn't talking to Cara, she was just talking to me randomly and I couldn't ignore everything she was saying." He said.

"Fine. Uh- you should go to your room." I said glancing at my phone.

"Why?" he asked.

"We've been in here for few hours now and it's almost time for everyone to get back." I said.

"Wow, it's already 1:25PM." He said.

"Yea, they're supposed to be back in five minutes. I think Aunt Georgie will get suspicious if she finds us talking and getting along." I said. "And you're supposed to look after David when they get back."

"A huge sibling fight once they get back?" he asked.

"Bring it on." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so I'm Bridgett and I will be taking over Olivia's account for the next three weeks. If you have any stories you would like to see updated, PM me and I will try my best to update it. I'm really sorry if there is any British Slang in any of these stories but I'm from England and if there's French mixed in some chapters, it's because it is the last place I lived before I moved to Canada few months ago and I'll try my best to leave them out. <strong>

**Two things Olivia asked me to say. **

**First: She's sorry that this chapter took so long but she had a writer's block after the first half of the chapter (I wrote the last half)**

**Second: Any song/countries/cities requests?**

**Third: Please vote quickly for the baby names (You can choose up to four names per gender)**

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Annabeth  
>Taylor<br>Zoë  
><strong>**Amy  
>Jordan<br>Vanessa  
>Bianca<br>Selina  
>Clarisse<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Rachel  
>Lucy<br>Tia  
>Phoebe<br>Kayla**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Tyson<strong>  
><strong>Triton<strong>  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Paul<br>Logan  
>Shane<br>Cameron  
>Andrew<br>Josh  
>Devon<strong>

**If any names are familiar, you probably read the PJO series. I swear that girl is more obsessed with the series than I am. And she's only read the first three books while I read the whole series... I have to admit, she does a lot of research on the books. I found 24 names from the series while writing this down... Counting the minor ones... I'm gonna guess their nicknames are gonna be straight out from the books later when the baby is born (thinking that she's not gonna make them have a miscarriage or abortion since I'm not gonna write that)...**

**Did you guys have a wonderful Christmas? I did! I got the Hunger Games series:) I finally get to read them! They've always sounded interesting but I've never had the time to go out to the store and look for them... My favourite part about the Christmas had to be receiving cards from my relatives in England though:) As for Olivia, I think she said she got the fourth book of PJO and some things to decorate her reader with... I tried that on mine once... Didn't turn out that good but maybe she'll have better luck! And she had to look for her and Leah's inhaler... They brought them to their dad's house, they just forgot where they put them... Hopefully they found them by now... Their flight leaves in 19 hours!**

**H****ope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10: Last Day in Paris Part 2

**Uh- one thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter... For the voting, you can vote however many times you want. You can even vote for the names... Say, 8 times if you want in one review. It can be done through reviews on any of the stories (As long as you mention it's for BTTOL in it) or through PM. The voting goes on until the baby is born.**

**Disclaimer: I nor the person who chose this song AKA Olivia own the song Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift from the Hunger Games soundtrack.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

Everyone's back. You know what that means? A HUGE PILLOW FIGHT! Yep, I'm a sophomore in high school and I still love to have pillow fights with everyone.

"Hey, what day is it today?" Landon asked all of a sudden. Come to think of it, I don't know either. I haven't kept track since the tour began at the end of January.

"Let me check." I said grabbing my phone. Today is February 13. Huh- one day until Valentine's day.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's day." I said.

"Aww, that sucks. We aren't gonna be in the city of love for Valentine's day." Kayleigh said.

"What are you so sad about? It's not like you have a boyfriend." David said.

"And to think how you'll be when you're teenagers." I said.

"I think they might bicker more than we do." Landon said.

"You think?" Emma asked.

"Probably will be." Mom said from somewhere.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" dad asked.

"Appear out of nowhere!" Landon exclaimed.

"Just happens." Mom said.

"You'll learn soon enough." Dad said.

"But it's lunch time. Come on." She said.

We went down to the lobby to see everyone waiting.

"About time." Aunt Stella said.

"Where are we going?" Landon asked.

"La Fontaine de Mars." Aunt Mo said. **(I've been there once. They have English menus for people who speak English:D)**

_Later..._

Well, lunch is over... We have the rest of the day (Until dinner...) to do whatever we feel like... What is there to do though?

I don't know where it came from but I kept having this tune stuck in my head. It's been stuck in there for few days but I have no idea what the lyrics are... I guess I started humming.

"Keanna, can you hum or sing that again?" mom asked.

"Okay I guess?" I said. Huh, some lyrics!

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_  
><em>When I said "I'll never let you go"<em>  
><em>When all those shadows almost killed your light<em>  
><em>I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"<em>  
><em>But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Don't you dare look out your window_  
><em>Darling everything's on fire<em>  
><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em>Hold on to this lullaby<em>  
><em>Even when the music's gone gone<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em> Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound" <em>

"Looks like you got a daughter who's talented in songwriting." Uncle Scott said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You just wrote a song." Aunt Stella said.

"I what?" I asked.

"She's in shock." Landon said.

"KEANNA!" he yelled in my ear.

"Oww! I told you not to yell in my ear!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, six years ago." He shot back.

"Whatever." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Whar did you think? Just a random chapter. As soon as Olivia asked me to use Safe And Sound in this chapter, I asked her where she thinks the song will be used in the movie. Her answer? 'I don't know, I haven't read the books yet.' That was her EXACT answer. I have been thinking where the song will be used even though I only read half the book so far... And due to Olivia's request, I'm supposed to be leaving the names of the children until the votes are finished. So please vote and remember you can vote up to 4 names per gender but you can vote however many times you want for the names you chose...<strong>

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Annabeth  
>Taylor<br>Zoë  
><strong>**Amy  
>Jordan<br>Vanessa  
>Bianca<br>Selina  
>Clarisse<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Rachel  
>Lucy<br>Tia  
>Phoebe<br>Kayla**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Tyson<strong>  
><strong>Triton<strong>  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Paul<br>Logan  
>Shane<br>Cameron  
>Andrew<br>Josh  
>Devon<strong>

**H****ope you enjoyed!**

**-Bridgett**

**BTW, I finally went through all of the reviews for the questions Olivia posted on chapter 4 and got the tour places and the song names down:) You will probably see them soon. And you can still send in song request:) And the placs of course (Just make sure it wasn't already in the story I guess). Au revoir for real this time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mr Grinch Without the Green

**I am really sorry for not updating anything in the past few days I had the flu and I had a dentist appointment yesterday... Anyway, here's chapter 11:**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna's POV:<strong>

Eep! SPAIN!

"You're excited." Parker said.

"Well duh! It's Spain!" I exclaimed.

"Keanna! You remember what Aunt Georgie told us, right?" Kayleigh asked.

"Sí." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be learning Spanish in school?" I asked.

"Yea, but it doesn't mean I pay attention." She said. I sighed.

"It means yes." I said.

"Oh... Well, I'm probably gonna forget in a few minutes." She said.

"Okay... Why are you asking if I remember?" I asked.

"I don't know, just cause?" she replied. She spends way too much time with Aunt Georgie.

**Jake's POV:**

Okay, despite the fact that everyone thinks traveling the world is fun. I for one, hate it. I guess that's why Emily tends to call me the Grinch without the green.

"Jake, you there buddy?" mom asked waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a bit." I said.

"You do that a lot lately." Leah said.

"So, what's your point?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that you put Emily's hairslide on your head somehow." She said.

"Check the mirror if you don't believe me." She said handing me her pocket mirror.

"HOW DID I PUT THAT ON THERE?" I yelled.

"You're in the middle of the gangway you know." Emily said. "And why do you have my hairslide on?"

"I don't give a crap and I don't know!" I exclaimed.

"Language!" dad scolded.

"Sorry." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I am so sorry this chapter is so short! And once again, I am really sorry I did not update at all last week. And I probably will not be able to update until Thursday or Friday for any of the stories. Even though I am homeschooled, I resume my lessons on Monday like everyone else who goes to school in this town. Plus, I still have the fever...<strong>**

****Yay! Olivia has HUGE surprise planned for this story:) Far as I can tell you is that it will happen when they are in Australia... As for the gender of the baby... I have no clue and neither does Lexi (And that is a big surprise since Olivia tells Lexi EVERYTHING) and I know that she is keeping it a secret until chapter... Something. I know it is be born when they are in North America though. Well, unless she adds more places to the tour... That is all I know. **Anyway... VOTE! Pretty please?**

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Annabeth  
>Taylor<br>Zoë  
><strong>**Amy  
>Jordan<br>Vanessa  
>Bianca<br>Selina  
>Clarisse<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Rachel  
>Lucy<br>Tia  
>Phoebe<br>Kayla**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Tyson<strong>  
><strong>Triton<strong>  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Paul<br>Logan  
>Shane<br>Cameron  
>Andrew<br>Josh  
>Devon<strong>

**These are just for first names by the way. The names you send in, Liv is planning to put them in a hat and draw one name when the time comes... She said she might do two middle names or one...**

**H****ope you enjoyed!**

**-Bridgett**


	12. Chapter 12: Prelunch

**Kayleigh's POV:**

You know, now that I think about it, I think I really should've payed attention in Spanish... I'm not gonna be able to understand anything!

"Kay, you still there?" I heard David ask snapping his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Yes, and I wish you will never do that again!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, but mom said lunch time." He said.

"Oh, what are we having?" I asked.

"How should I know?" he asked.

**Emily's POV:**

Sometimes, it's the best to be sick. Lucky Trent that he gets to stay in bed. But poor him, he can't go sightseeing with us later...

"Em, you ready yet?" Leah asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Uh- lunch, remember?" she asked.

"Yea, let's go." I said.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well, there is my final chapter for you. It is short but if I continued writing, it would have wrecked Liv's surprise. Olivia is officially back, apparently she is unpacking cause that is what she called me and said and she also has to get ready for tonight so ya... Wow, I am so happy! I scratched my phone few weeks back and the problem got worse, along with the fact I dropped it... I went to get it fixed and they said I had to replace it so we payed to replace it with another iPhone 4G but they gave me a 4S instead... Well, that was fun and strange... Anyway, I had fun writing this even though I am not even that big of a fan of this movie, and as much as I loved writing, I gotta jet. I still have to finish my maths... Name choices are here again XD vote or not vote or whatever but so far, there is a tie for girls AND boys so...<strong>**

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Annabeth  
>Taylor<br>Zoë  
><strong>**Amy  
>Jordan<br>Vanessa  
>Bianca<br>Selina  
>Clarisse<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Rachel  
>Lucy<br>Tia  
>Phoebe<br>Kayla**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Tyson<strong>  
><strong>Triton<strong>  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Paul<br>Logan  
>Shane<br>Cameron  
>Andrew<br>Josh  
>Devon<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed :D**

**-Bridgett**


	13. Chapter 13: Shopping Argument

**Parker's POV:**

"MOM! WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO THERE?" Jake complained.

"Cause you need new clothes seeing that all of them are either lost, ruined or too small." She said. Yea, Jake's complaining that mom and dad are making him go shopping for clothes...

"But- but- but..." He said.

"You're gonna lose this fight, shut up before you get grounded or something." Emily said.

"She's right, I learned that the hard way." I said.

"You got grounded for two weeks. That's not that bad." Mom said walking away.

"I was 8! It was a bad thing back then." I said.

"Whatever, you got over it." Dad said.

"Dad, mom used to buy him clothes that she wore when she was in high school. I think the only reason he got into sports is to be able to dress comfortably instead of the clothes mom made him wear." Emily said.

"That would all be true if I didn't love sports." I said.

"Whatever, but when I turned 5 I started dressing like how she used to so she left you alone." She pointed out.

"And I still can't thank you enough for that." I said.

"So there's a chance mom'll make me dress uncomfortably?" Jake asked.

"Probably not, she skipped me." Leah said.

"You never know Lea." Dad said. "But I do know I should probably let Keanna and Kyra take Jake shopping for clothes he'd like to wear later."

"Like that would happen. You know if Keanna's going, Parker's gonna get dragged into it somehow." Emily said.

"You make it sound like he's whipped." Dad said.

"That's because he is." She said.

"I am not!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, you are actually," she said.

"Am not," I said.

"Are too," she argued.

"Am not," I argued back.

"Are too!" she exclaimed.

"Am not!" I exclaimed.

"Save the fight for when we're back home." Dad said.

"Whatever," we said together.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hey! I'm back! Did you enjoy Bridgett's chapters? I was lucky she was able to do it for me! Don't you just love brother-sister bond? In LALM I know how Emily helped Parker ask Keanna out in a way and this time, I thought it'd be fun if you got to see their true side. Having arguments. Her helping Parker was like, I don't know, once in a lifetime deed. Haha, school tomorrow... I'm probably gonna have a lot to catch up on for missing a week... And coach will probably keep me longer to catch up on the practices I missed... Next chapter will be up sometime this weekend... I would update during breaks at school but I shattered my phone screen in New York... This is the fourth time I broke my phone now... I think I'm lucky my step-mom works for an apple store that she can get me an appointment whenever we need... Anywho, back to the story.<strong>**

****Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the names are back! Bridgett probably mentioned why some names might sound familiar so I'm not gonna go into that. And she probably said this too but all the names you've sent in are currently in a hat and when the time comes, I'll draw one out and use it as a middle name.****

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Annabeth  
>Taylor<br>Zoë  
><strong>**Amy  
>Jordan<br>Vanessa  
>Bianca<br>Selina  
>Clarisse<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Rachel  
>Lucy<br>Tia  
>Phoebe<br>Kayla**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Tyson<strong>  
><strong>Triton<strong>  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Paul<br>Logan  
>Shane<br>Cameron  
>Andrew<br>Josh  
>Devon<strong>

**-Olivia**


	14. Chapter 14: Shopping

**Parker's POV:**

Never thought I'd say this, but Jake looks so hilarious right now.

"Mom, are you sure I'm supposed to be wearing this like this?" he asked.

"Of course!" she answered.

"Uh- should we tell him that those are for girls?" Emily whispered to me biting back her laugh.

"Let's just have fun for few more minutes." I said trying hard not to laugh.

But, if you wanna know what he's wearing, let's just say there's a really formal event tonight and mom's making him wear a suit. But he already has a pair of dress pants so we're just looking for a dress shirt for him and mom just picked one off the girl's section.

"But why are the buttons on the left?" he asked.

"It's a dress shirt, just get used to it." She replied.

"Okay, we have to tell him now." Emily said.

"Your turn." I said.

"Fine," she said.

"Hey, Jake, you know that's a girl's dress shirt?" she asked.

"What?" he yelled.

"Yea, why do you think the buttons are on the left instead of the right?" I asked.

"Mom!" he complained.

"Sorry, I didn't know!" she said. "Parker, please go find something for him."

"Fine," I said dragging Jake to the BOYS section.

"You and Emily knew this all along." He glared.

"Yea, what'd you think? I've gotten dragged into this 7 years ago. It's your turn now." I said.

"Whatever," he said.

"Come on, try this on and go show mom." I said pushing him towards the change room and handing him a dress shirt that should fit him.

I walked back to where Emily was and sat down beside her.

"You know, how long has it been since Leah and dad went to get icecream?" she asked.

"About 10 minutes but you know dad, he's probably still trying to choose what flavour he wants while Leah watches him have a debate with himself." I said.

"True, did you find something for Jake?" she asked.

"No, cause if I hadn't I would come sit down with you without Jake." I said sarcastically. "Of course I found something for him!"

"Whatever," she said.

My phone started vibrating as soon as she said that.

**To: Parker  
>From: Dad<br>****Tell mom 2 meet bck at the hotel. I dnt think dads gonna choose wat he wnts by the time ur don  
><strong>**-Leah**

**To: Dad  
>From: Parker<br>K, gud luck trying 2 convince him what he wants**

"Who was that from?" Emily asked.

"Leah, she said to tell mom to just meet them back at the hotel." I said.

"Okay, can I see your phone for a second?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked cautiously. The last time I let her use my phone, she wrecked it so badly that there was no way to get it fixed and we had to replace it.

"So I can ask Leah something." She said as if it was so obvious what she was about to do.

"Fine," I said handing it to her.

I looked down at her to see what she was typing.

**To: Dad  
>From: Parker<br>Lea, if u still have the phone, ask dad 2 get me a chocolate cone nd dad, if this is u, can I plz hav a chocolate cone?  
>-Emily<strong>

"That's nice Em." I said.

"I know but I really want icecream right now." She said.

"What do you think?" Jake asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Fits you perfectly," Emily said.

"Better than the other one." I said.

"Whatever, mom said I have to get this one." He said.

"Jacob Blake Delgado! I thought I told you to change back into your clothes!" mom said.

"Sorry mom!" he exclaimed hurrying off to the change room.

"Ooh, full name. He's so in trouble." Emily whispered.

"What about you Ms. Emily Courtney? Don't you get into trouble about as much as him?" I asked being formal.

"Why, I do get into trouble but I do not get in as much as he does Mr. Parker Travis." She said sounding formal as well.

"Very well Ms. Emily Courtney. I do believe we should stop talking like this now." I said.

"Yes we should." She said.

"What are you two doing?" mom asked.

"Practicing being formal." I said.

"If you want to be formal, maybe you two should practice the Waltz." She said.

"Mom, Parker had to rehearse that just for the play last year. And he rehearsed it with Keanna and I'm pretty sure they're gonna stick together all night." Emily said.

"It's true, I did have to learn it for the after-wedding scene." I said.

"Well, teach Emily then! Oh and Em, Olivia's bringing Keanna to help you look for a dress." She said.

"First, I don't want to learn the dance, second, do I have to go?" Em asked.

"Okay, you don't have to learn the dance but you have to go. Parker and Jake are going." Mom said.

"Yea, but Jake's probably gonna dish out all the food and Parker actually has a reason he should go." Emily said.

"And what would that reason be?" someone asked from behind. Emily and I turned around to find Aunt Liv and Keanna. I'm guessing Keanna asked that.

"Hi Aunt Liv, hey Kea," Emily said.

"Hey Aunt Liv, hey Keanna." I said.

"Aww, aren't you gonna give your girl a hug or something?" Emily teased.

"Shut up." I said.

"Make me," she answered.

"Isn't this the same argument Kayleigh and David had before we left?" aunt Liv asked Keanna.

"Yea," she answered. "But really, why does he have a reason to go?"

"Cause you're gonna be there." She said.

"Huh- that's the same thing Landon said earlier. Well, except you weren't there but he was complaining why he had to go and stuff." Keanna said.

"Where's Leah and Charlie?" Aunt Liv asked.

"I don't know, they were supposed to be back few minutes ago." Mom said.

"Uh- about that..." I started.

"What did they say?" mom sighed.

"Leah texted me saying dad's taking way too long to pick a flavour so that they'll just meet us back at the hotel." I said.

"Mom, what do you want me to do with this shirt now?" Jake asked.

"Just hand it to me." She said.

"Did you have a hectic day?" Keanna asked.

"Mom picked a dress shirt from the girl's section at first for Jake." I said.

"And he was a mean brother trying not to laugh with Emily for few minutes instead of telling me." Jake said glaring at Emily and I.

"Sorry Jake but if it was Landon, which I doubt would ever happen, I would have done the same thing." Keanna said.

"Keanna Bridgit Gifford!" Aunt Liv scolded.

"Sorry mom." She said. Since she was behind her mom, she mouthed the words 'I so would have done the same thing.' Emily and I were the only ones to catch this and we started laughing.

And to think this is just the beginning of today.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well, I have no practice, I finished all the homework I need done by tomorrow so I guess you got this chapter... This chapter was inspired by me thinking about the fact I have to go back to my mom's at the end of the week. I have no idea why that inspired this chapter but it did. Being back to school wasn't hard as I thought except for one detail: My best friends. The <strong>****first thing I get when I'm back in school is Lexi attacking me… Apparently since our group is back together again, its dare time… We made 4 dares this time and I got Ashlee, she got Isabelle, Isabelle got Lexi and Lexi got me… I hate it when Lexi gets to make up dares for me****...**** Her dares are the worst! She dared me to 1. Do whatever my sisters tells me to do for a week (And she actually checks with them to make sure) 2. Write a HSM fanfic (She knows how much Eva loves HSM and how I always have to watch it with her… And how much I don't like the movie...) 3. Publish it… 4. Do the vote thingy she made and post it on my profile… If anyone who has me on author alert and hates the movie gets an email saying there's a new fanfiction from me that involves the topic above, feel free to go after Lexi. But I got a pro and cons list today! I finally started grade 8 math and French and my schedule is so different! Our school runs on a seven day cycle and I got so confused today! For example, my Day 1 was: French 7-LA Honours 7-Drama-Math Honours 7-Lunch-Social Honours 7-Gym-Art 7-Science 7 and now I have Gym-Math 8-Science 7-Computers 7-Lunch-French 8-Art 7-LA Honours 7-Drama... A lot's changed... Anyway, I'm gonna get back on topic cause I'm pretty sure that's boring to you. The only reason I'm doing a formal event is because I know in one of the chapters Bridgett wrote for me, she wrote that they're NOT gonna be in the city of love for Valentine's Day and well, let's just say the 3 chapters before this are actually one day and it still is the same day this chapter and the next one. Anyway, the only reason I chose it to be formal is because I still have the prom scene from HSM3 stuck in my head. I hate Eva's love for that movie. She watched it at least 6 times during our trip. This chapter was 2000 words counting the A/N. I hope this'll make up for the lack of updates I'm probably gonna have soon. Anywho... Hope you enjoyed!**

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Annabeth  
>Taylor<br>Zoë  
><strong>**Amy  
>Jordan<br>Vanessa  
>Bianca<br>Selina  
>Clarisse<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Rachel  
>Lucy<br>Tia  
>Phoebe<br>Kayla**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Tyson<strong>  
><strong>Triton<strong>  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Paul<br>Logan  
>Shane<br>Cameron  
>Andrew<br>Josh  
>Devon<strong>

**-Olivia**

**Oh, and I forgot to ask this. I need a conflict happening between Parker and Keanna! Any ideas? It's just gonna last for a week at the longest and I'm probably gonna get them back together after a chapter or two but still, I need something happening between them. They're in high school, I don't think their relationship's not gonna have any bumps. Anyway, if you can please tell me, PLEASE DO! Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Conflicts

**Okay, there is a HUGE conflict in this chapter! And it's not one that's going away easily. Now, you'll have to find out what the conflict is by reading wouldn't you?**

* * *

><p><strong>Parker's POV:<strong>

A big night in a way, not so much in another...

"Is this on straight?" Jake asked looking down at the bow tie mom's making him wear.

"It's fine Jake." I said.

"How come I have to wear this?" he asked.

"Because, if you don't... Actually, I have no idea but just do it." I said.

"That's a nice answer." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever," I said.

"Hey, you two, are you ready cause mom said get your butt down to the lobby right now." Emily said poking her head in.

"Yea, we're ready Em." I said. We all went downstairs to meet our family.

"What's with the bow tie?" dad asked chuckling.

"Ask mom." Jake said.

"He doesn't know how to tie a real tie!" mom said.

"Uh- you know Parker can help him out with this one." Dad said.

"Shut up," mom said.

"Yes, dear." He replied and all the parents started laughing and Emily and I joined not too long after.

"Stop laughing cause I can ground you." Dad said.

"No thanks, we wouldn't mind getting grounded." Emily laughed.

"I'll confiscate cell phones." He said.

"Go ahead, Emily doesn't have one anyway." I said.

"I'll take away your laptops." He said.

"Both of ours are broken, we don't care." Emily said.

"What'd you two do?" mom asked.

"Something..." I started.

"Parker Travis Delgado, Emily Courtney Delgado, you two will tell me right now before you get into more trouble." She said.

"Mine's been broken since Christmas vacation. May and Ella did something to it and I couldn't get it to work ever since." I said. "You know, Uncle Tommy has really bad choice in wives."

"Parker!" mom scolded.

"What's true is true." Dad said. "He could have chosen someone other than Patty's sister."

"And I let Jake use mine and he dropped it in the water." Emily said glaring at him.

"I said I was sorry!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hey, dad forgot about trying to take our stuffs." Emily whispered.

"I know, I'm glad but I really wouldn't have cared if he grounded us, took away our laptops or take my phone away. Honestly, I can't believe he can't come up with better punishment than that." I whispered.

"Hey, if you knew your dad back in high school, he didn't even know our newspaper editor had a crush on him. It's not a big deal." Someone whispered. I turned around to find Aunt Mo looking at us.

"Hi Aunt Mo." I said.

"Hey Parker, hey Emily." She said.

"Hey Aunt Mo," she smiled.

"You know, I've noticed how much time you two spend together. What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Emily's my oldest younger sister." I said.

"And, when I want to pull pranks, he's the best to go to. Leah doesn't want to do anything to get in trouble pulling it and Jake's mind is a little too evil." Emily said.

"All right, I'm not totally convinced but that'll do for now." She said.

"Hey," someone said from behind me.

"Everyone just loves sneaking up behind you." Emily said.

"Shut up Em," I said before turning around. "Hey."

"Aww, isn't this a cute reunion?" Emily said.

"You are so dead to me later." I glared.

"Whatever," she said.

"You guys are worse than David and I. Even more than Landon and Keanna." Kayleigh said.

"Whatever," Emily and I waved it off.

"How about we get inside before it turns into a fight?" Aunt Liv suggested.

_Later..._

"Enjoying so far?" I asked Kea.

"Yea, you?" she asked.

"Of course." I said.

A slow song came on. The song we danced to few months ago in the play.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" I asked using the same lines.

"Why, yes you may kind sir." She smiled. **(Okay, I know it's not in LALM chapter 15 but I've already wrote that I've lost part the script for the play when I was writing that chapter and I found it few days ago and this was one of the missing parts)**

We danced the exact same dance we rehearsed back in November.

"This brings back so many memories." Keanna said.

"It does. But I think when Ms. Reznick asked us to be a part of it, it's just like how our parents formed Lemonade Mouth. She knew it was fate or destiny." I said.

"Probably," she laughed.

I guess time does go by fast when you're having fun. I didn't even realize the song was over...

"I gotta use the washroom, I'll be right back." Keanna smiled at me before walking away.

"Having fun?" Leah asked walking over.

"Yea, you?" I asked.

"Not really. I've been on Jake duty for the past half an hour. I usually don't mind, but I've been watching him stuff things you don't wanna know down his throat." She said.

"Who's on patrol now?" I asked.

"Kyra volunteered. She was muttering something about how that would be more fun than watching her sister giggle at whatever Landon was saying." She said.

"Typical Kyra." I chuckled.

"Hey, your school isn't the one that's a block away from hers." Emily said coming from... Somewhere.

"I almost ended up going to the same school as her." I pointed out.

"He has a point." Leah said.

"Don't you two have better things to do?" I asked.

"Yes, we actually do. See ya!" Emily said pulling Leah away.

I felt something grab my arms. To be more specific, two hands.

"You're cute," a girl said.

"Thanks I think?" I said.

"So, what's a hot guy like you doing here alone?" she asked trying to flirt.

"I'm not alone." I said.

"Well, so, why don't I be your girlfriend?" she asked batting her eyes.

"I already have a girlfriend." I said looking around to see if Keanna's back yet.

"Well, yea! Cause I'm your new girlfriend!" she exclaimed. I tried to get out of her grasp but the next thing I knew, her lips were on mine.

"Get off of me!" I exclaimed finally being able to untangle myself from her. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Keanna running towards the exit. I have to go after her.

I finally managed to catch up to her after she wouldn't listen to me yelling her name, but she still wouldn't look at me.

"Keanna, please look at me." I pleaded.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice cold and bitter. She glared at me and I saw tears on her face which could only mean she was crying.

"What you saw back there-" I started but she cut me off.

"Was what? Trying to be like all the other jocks at school? Forget it, we're done." She said turning around to walk away again. I grabbed her before she could.

"Let go." She said. If looks can kill, I would be dead 100 feet underground right now.

"Kea, you have to listen to me. I don't even know her!" I exclaimed.

"And I was born yesterday. What part of we're through do you not get? Let go of me right now." She said.

"Please, just hear me out." I pleaded again.

"What's done is done, I have nothing to say and just leave me alone!" she said pulling herself out of my hold and running towards the stairs.

I sighed and went back to find everyone else. I sat down in front of the wall, tears threatening to drop out of my eyes, trying to think how this night can get even worse.

"Hey, where's Keanna?" Emily asked coming towards me.

"In her room probably." I sighed.

"What happened?" she asked her tone going soft.

"She broke up with me." I said.

"I'm so sorry, I know how much she meant to you." She said.

"Thanks, but it's not your fault." I said. I found tears dropping down my face.

"Cheer up. What happened anyway?" she asked.

"I was waiting for her to come back from the washroom when a girl just appeared out of nowhere and started to flirt. She caught me off guard and the next thing I knew, she was kissing me. I guess Keanna saw that. She won't even talk to me anymore." I said more tears dripping down.

"Let's go back to your room. I'll tell mom and dad." She said. We got up and I waited for her to come back before we headed up to my room together.

Most of the time, it was just me being depressed and Emily trying to cheer me up. Even though she can be a pain in the butt sometimes, I'm glad she's my sister.

"Hey, can I come in?" Landon asked poking his head in. Emily nodded yes.

"I heard what happened. Keanna's crying her eyes out. I'm sorry, I know it didn't happen the way she saw. What really happened? I might be able to talk to her." he said.

I looked at Emily seeing if she can tell the story for me. She understood what I was trying to say and softly smiled and nodded.

After hearing my side of the story, Landon understood.

"That's harsh. I don't know it she'll listen to me but I'll try my best. I'll see you guys later." He said giving Emily a hug and me a sympathetic smile before leaving.

"Parker, you know the old saying. If you love something, let it go, if it's truly yours, it'll come back. Maybe she is your true love, you never know. But I do know this, you're only a freshmen, there're still more possibilities out there. Give it some time." she said.

"What's going on?" mom asked poking her head in. "Parker, have you been crying?"

"Mom, this really isn't the best time." Emily said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Keanna dumped me." I said more tears threatening to drop.

"Aww, hun, I know it's tough right now. I'm sure Emily covered everything since you two have been up here for about an hour now but with some time, it'll get better. Trust me. It's normal when you're a teenager. Just ask Olivia and Wen. You don't know how many fights they went through." She said. I found more tears dripping down my face.

"Mom! We're trying to get him cheered up and not thinking about her!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I'm really no help when it comes to these stuff. Get some rest sweetheart." She smiled at me. "Emily, if you want, you can stay in here tonight as long as its fine with Parker. Trent's gonna be with David and Landon tonight and we'll take Jake."

"Do you want me to stay in here tonight?" Emily asked me.

"Why not." I said trying to smile at her.

"Get some sleep." mom said before leaving.

"I'll go get changed and come right back." Emily said smiling at me.

"Em?" I asked.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Thanks for being there." I said.

"No problem. You've always been there for me, it's my turn now." she said before heading out to get changed. I should probably get changed too... I threw off my clothes and got changed into sweats and t-shirt. What can I do to win Keanna back?

**Keanna's POV:**

Does he really think that he can get away with this? Just toy with my feelings then throw it all away? Well, there's no way I'm forgiving him. I've been crying for an hour straight. Why am I crying? Aren't I the one who dumped him?

"Keanna, please cheer up! You haven't even heard his side of the story." Landon said.

"I don't want to hear his story! What's done is done! He's just like all the other jocks at our school. A jerk." I said.

"Keanna, I know you have feelings for him and you don't mean that. I know you, if you honestly think that, you wouldn't be crying your heart out." He said.

"Whatever! If you're trying to get me to forgive him, just get out of this room." I said pointing at the door.

"What's going on in here?" mom asked. "How come you're up here instead of down there and sweetheart, why are you crying?"

"I broke up with Parker." I said tears still dropping down.

"What happened?" she asked sitting beside me on my bed.

"I saw him with another girl." I said crying even more.

"Are you sure that's how it happened?" she asked.

"Mom, I saw him kissing another girl, how more specific can it get?" I asked.

"Landon, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" she asked.

"Okay?" he said following her out.

**Olivia's POV:**

What is going on? I've never seen Keanna so upset before!

"Do you know what's really going on?" I asked.

"I was in Parker's room earlier and I can tell you what I saw and what Emily told me if you want." he said.

"Both information, now." I said.

"Okay, first of all, Keanna just appeared at the wrong time. The way Emily told me is that Parker was waiting for Keanna to get back from the washroom and some random girl started flirting with him and I guess after he tried to get away, she kissed him and I think that's when Keanna saw. Apparently, she ran out and Parker followed but she wouldn't let him explain what really happened. He's heartbroken right now mom. When I got there, he was crying, when I left, he was still crying." I said.

"Thanks. You can go back to her if you want." I said.

"Mom, I just want things to work out between them again. Before they got together, all she and I would do was argue, after they started dating, she's been more happy and we started getting along. He's the only person who truly makes her happy." I said.

"I know sweetheart, I know." I said. I left to go downstairs again where the kids were having fun and all my friends were waiting.

"Did you find them?" Wen asked.

I nodded. "We need to talk. All of us except Mo and Scott unless they want to join in."

"How is she taking it?" Stella asked. I guess she visited Parker and Emily.

"Crying her heart out. How's Parker?" I asked.

"About the same." She sighed.

"What are you two talking about?" the four of them asked.

"They broke up an hour ago." Stella said.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"A stupid girl who can't take the hint that a boy has a girlfriend is what happened." I said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Keanna went to the washroom for a few minutes. During then, a girl went up to Parker and started flirting and she kissed him. But Keanna only saw the kiss so she misunderstood what was happening and they're done. That's all I could get out of Landon." I said.

"Wow, you know more than I do." Stella said.

"That's all Emily told Landon." I said.

"They're teenagers. Let's just let them work things out by themselves." Wen said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the buses aren't running today so I'm free of school... Even though I still had to wake up at 6:30... It would've been a good idea to bring my math home yesterday... Eh, I can manage to finish it tomorrow... Hopefully... I've tried to make this chapter long! But give me some credit! This chapter was 3200 words long and I've only worked on it for two hours. Uh- if this chapter sucked, I only worked on it for two hours. Well, the part of the reason it was long was because my brain was flooded with ideas cause it was so interesting to write... Hope no one is mad at me for breaking Parker and Keanna up! Trust me but their breakup ain't one of those light ones that lasts for few days and they get back together. The way I have it planned, they aren't getting back together soon. It's how things go in my head right now. By the way, I haven't got a chance to look at the reviews for the last chapter so if this was the idea you suggested, congratulations or thank you or however you want to put it as! Who liked Emily and Landon in this chapter? Aren't they so caring for their older sibling? I was actually crying while writing most of this chapter. I just broke my favourite couple in this story up! It's sad... Anyway... It's like 10:30 right now and I have to go prepare my sisters breakfast... It's late but they woke up few minutes ago telling me they're hungry... Anywho... Hope you enjoyed...<strong>

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Annabeth  
>Taylor<br>Zoë  
><strong>**Amy  
>Jordan<br>Vanessa  
>Bianca<br>Selina  
>Clarisse<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Rachel  
>Lucy<br>Tia  
>Phoebe<br>Kayla**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Tyson<strong>  
><strong>Triton<strong>  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Paul<br>Logan  
>Shane<br>Cameron  
>Andrew<br>Josh  
>Devon<strong>

**-Olivia**


	16. Chapter 16: Stella's PLAN

**Stella's POV:**

We've already finished Spain part of the tour, we're in Italy, but Keanna and Parker? Still not talking.

"Stella, will you stop pacing around?" Charlie asked sitting on the bed.

"Don't tell me what to do! Aren't you worried even a bit? This is the saddest Parker's ever been! Don't you care about our kids?" I asked letting my anger out.

"I care, but I'm just gonna let them do what they need to do. They're teenagers! Don't you remember how high school was like for us? It's the same with them! With little time, it'll work out." He said.

"Are you kidding me? It's been 4 days!" I yelled.

"Stella! Just let them be!" he said.

"You know what, you're no help. I'm going to Olivia and Mo." I said slamming the door shut before leaving.

**Leah's POV:**

Well, Emily and Parker are back to themselves in a way... Fighting like always...

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked as I saw him bringing a bowl and a chair.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna sit down and watch the fight." He said as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"They fight like this everyday at home. Why does this one make any difference for you to watch?" I asked.

"Cause I have popcorn this time." He said. I will never get that boy...

**Mo's POV:**

So, after Stella called Olivia and I, we've been sitting here trying to come up with a plan.

"Sports might work. Keanna plays volleyball right?" Stella asked.

"Captain of the girls team, one of the only two sports she actually plays." Olivia said.

"I see where this is going now. But how can they get back together through this?" I asked.

"Make them work together on the same team! It'll be unfair for the other but it might work." Stella said.

"Did Stella Delgado say the word _might _instead of _will_?" Olivia gasped faking surprise.

"I can't believe it! The world must be turning upside down!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up you two." She said. "Let's just get working on the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but whatev. I've had no access to the computer this week thanks to the wireless not working... Do you think Stella's little plan will work? It was Lexi's idea. I've been thinking about a lot of stuff and I guess when we were together I blurted out everything I was thinking about since she gave me answers to all of them... Most of them including 'What are you talking about?'... Anyway... Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Annabeth  
>Taylor<br>Zoë  
><strong>**Amy  
>Jordan<br>Vanessa  
>Bianca<br>Selina  
>Clarisse<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Rachel  
>Lucy<br>Tia  
>Phoebe<br>Kayla**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Tyson<strong>  
><strong>Triton<strong>  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Paul<br>Logan  
>Shane<br>Cameron  
>Andrew<br>Josh  
>Devon<strong>

**-Olivia**


	17. Chapter 17: Like Mother Like Daughter?

**Stella's POV:**

So maybe the volleyball plan won't work while in Italy. We told Emily and Landon since they were the ones closest to Keanna and Parker since the whole breakup but no, they decided to go against it saying let it be. I am Stella Delgado. I am NOT letting it be!

"Mom, give them time! Maybe they weren't meant for each other. If you try to force them together, there's a huge change they won't even look at each other anymore." Emily said.

"That's exactly what they do now!" I exclaimed.

"Well, the way I know Parker and how I came to know Keanna, it's just best to let it be for a few weeks. It's been five days. Mom, give them another week and you can start everything again." She said.

"Emily Delgado, you are turning into your father everyday." I said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I got both of your personalities you know. Mom, I know you want to help but just... Leave them to themselves. I was the only one who knew about Parker's crush in the beginning. I'm pretty sure they'll be back together before the tour is over." She said.

"That's another 3 months." I said. "Not counting North America."

"Mom, how bout this, you don't bother them, but you can still create a plan." She said.

I heard Mo chuckling.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Stella's the little kid and Emily's the mother in this situation?" she asked.

I heard everyone start to laugh.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Can I please go back to my room?" Emily asked.

"Fine," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter was short but I have a good reason: I have my chapter plots in a document. Like what's supposed to happen in what chapter is in one document and that has the chapters for ALL of my stories. Somehow, everything got messed up and it's made a huge document and now everything's messed up. If any characters are OOC, TELL ME PLEASE and I'll do my best to get that sorted out and it's probably most likely that most of my characters will be sice I don't know, like 5? of my stories have OOC characters on purpose... Oh, and btw, the reason this chapter is short is because this is probably the last update for the next week or so and this was all I could get unsorted even though I'm pretty sure they're OOC... Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

_The list is shorter, it's a miracle! Lol, just kidding_

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Annabeth  
>Taylor<br>Zoë  
><strong>**Jordan  
>Vanessa<br>Bianca  
>Selina<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Lucy  
>Tia<br>Kayla**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Tyson<strong>  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Logan<br>Cameron  
>Josh<br>Devon**

**-Olivia**


	18. Chapter 18: Game

**Emily's POV:**

"We're gonna do what?" I asked/yelled.

"Soccer. It's Italy's most played sport." Aunt Mo said.

"Family vs Family." Uncle Scott said. "Well, our family are getting split but the rest of you aren't."

"Trent with the Giffords, Madi and Kyra with you guys." Dad said.

"How is this fair though? Parker's the captain of the boy's soccer team and Jake's on the indoor soccer team during the spring back in Arizona." Kayleigh asked.

"It's just for fun Kay, it's not supposed to be a competition." Aunt Olivia said.

"I have one question. Why are we doing this anyway?" Parker asked. "And I'm asking while soccer's my favourite sport."

"Where are your spirits? We're travelling the world and all of you are always in your room unless someone makes you get out." Aunt Mo said.

"If you want spirit from us 4, you need our mom. And even then, our spirit would be a forced one. Where is she anyway?" Jake asked.

"She's doing some paperwork." Aunt Liv said sneaking a glance at Aunt Mo. If they think I didn't catch that, they don't know me enough. I don't think this paperwork is actually paperwork. I have gotta get behind this.

_Later..._

So, the soccer game was way too easy. Leah's awesome at catching so she caught around 4/5 of the balls that were shoot at the goal, Madi and I managed to be a good defense, Kyra sat out most of the time (No duh! She may be more outgoing than Madi, but Madi's the one who actually participates in stuff) and that only leaves Parker and Jake doesn't it? They played offense since they're the ones who love the game. Anyway, we won 5-3. Fun game but now I gotta get focused on something else. A plan Landon and I've been working on before our parents made us play the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this has NOTHING to do with the story but I have a question. What's a really good movie to watch that should be okay for a grade 5? My little sister's going on a school skiing trip and they're allowed to bring their iPods and Leah asked me if I could fill it with movies for her and I have no clue what would be good enough for her... She already has LM and a lot of musicals but something that's not a musical I guess...<strong>

**Back to the story: This chapter came at a random. But I think it has to do with the fact we were playing soccer in gym and I managed to get the ball stuck between the little tiny posts on the little deck-like shelf above the girl's change room door. I don't even know why we call it a shelf or why there's tiny posts on it but I still got it stuck up there... I have no clue how that relates to the story at all but I started writing this chapter as soon as gym ended... Makes sense why they were playing soccer though...**

****Phhp, my other little sister's pissed at me. I lose interest in stuff all the time and it never bothered her before but I guess it does this time... I've actually lost interest in this movie... I'm scared! Eh, I'm just kidding. My interest will come right back up when the second movie comes out, it always worked with other movies so hopefully it does with this one. But I'm not gonna stop my stories any time soon! I'm not the type to give up. It'll just make it hard for me to update more than often (Even though a part of it has to do with the fact that my coach made a schedule that makes me be at practice until like 5:30PM everyday and then I also have the morning practices thanks to the big basketball game coming up for us...)... Anyway, hope you enjoyed!****

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Annabeth  
>Taylor<br>Zoë  
><strong>**Jordan  
>Vanessa<br>Bianca  
>Selina<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Lucy  
>Tia<br>Kayla**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Tyson<strong>  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Logan<br>Cameron  
>Josh<br>Devon**

**-Olivia**


	19. Chapter 19: Sightseeing? Or a scheme?

**Emily's POV:**

This is boring! It's been a month since the Valentine's Day incident, mom's seeming to be in and out of stuff which is not like her at all, and we've been playing stupid games.

"What's the game this time?" I asked with boredom clearly in my voice.

"None, just sightseeing China." Dad answered.

"Isn't China famous for baseball?" Jake asked.

"That's Japan." Parker said.

"Whatever, but why didn't we go sightseeing in Italy, Germany, Turkey, Sweden, Mongolia or even Russia?" Jake asked.

"Uh- ask your mother." Dad said.

"Why is it that whenever we ask you a question that needs a reasoning, you tell us to ask mom?" I asked.

"Ask your mother." He said.

"You know that's not an answer." Jake said.

"Give it up you two. You're not gonna get an answer like that." Parker said.

"Oh sure, be the older responsible one dad gives answers to." Jake said rolling his eyes. I don't even know how that makes sense...

"First, I am the oldest, second, not so sure about the responsible part, third, he never gives me straight answers." Parker said.

"He's right about the second part. Mom says Leah's the most responsible one. But then she's the only one who doesn't give her headaches." I said.

"You sound like a younger version of Keanna right now." Jake said.

I'm pretty sure I can guess Parker's face fell and my back's facing him right now.

"Jake! How more STUPID can you get?" I hissed.

"What did I say?" he whined.

"Don't you remember anything that's been going on the past month and a half?" I whisper/yelled.

"Oh right. Sorry for ruining your hard work on cheering him up." He said. I'm pretty sure he didn't meant it...

'What are you two going on about now?" mom asked as she and Leah joined us.

"Just being their annoying selves." Parker answered. Looks like he's not upset at all.

"Hey!" Jake and I exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow at us.

I heard a growl coming from Jake.

"No fighting." Dad said.

"Of course dad. Cause we want to fight in the middle of the lobby at a hotel in China and risk getting grounded." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you trying to get grounded?" Leah asked.

"Hey, Parker and I are both already grounded for three months when we get back home 'cause of the fight we had last week. I don't think adding another month or two will matter." I said.

"So..." dad said trying to change the topic. "Where to first?"

"Actually, we're waiting for Olivia and Wen's kids. I told them I would watch them since they had to go back to Mesa for the ultrasound and I didn't want Keanna to have to watch all of them." Mom said.

Why do I feel like she's planned this ahead of time? Whatever, I have a plan forming in my head now.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day! I wish I was right on my schedule that I could give you Parker and Keanna back but sadly, I'm late on that and well, it's still gonna come in under 10 chapters and that is a promise! So, Stella's watching Keanna, Landon, Emma, David and Kayleigh. How do you think that'll turn out? And what is Emily's plan?<strong>

**T****his chapter's kinda late than I planned and I'm so sorry about that but I've been extremely busy with practices and games the past week.**

**Okay, so I technically should have updated this chapter over the weekends since it was Teacher's Convention weekend and we've had no school Thursday or Friday but I've been stuck babysitting... But, I have another four day weekend next week so I'll try to update another chapter! We have a four-day school week for the next two weeks since one, it's PD day on Friday, two, it's Family Day next Monday for us! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Annabeth  
>Taylor<br>Zoë  
><strong>**Jordan  
>Vanessa<br>Bianca  
>Selina<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Tia**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Cameron<br>Josh  
>Devon<strong>

**-Olivia**

**Oh! Btw, all the movie suggestions, I downloaded them all for Leah to watch and she loved it! Her trip was actually yesterday and she's been telling me how much her friends and she watched on the bus there and back... Thank you so much to the people who gave me suggestions.**


	20. Chapter 20: Make Up or Worse Off?

**Parker's POV:**

Uh-oh, Emily has that look on her face when she's thinking of a scheme...

"Mom, how 'bout we split into groups? That way, we'll at least be with someone if we get lost." Emily said. Why do I feel like she already has the groups in her head?

"That seems like a good idea." Dad said.

"How are you gonna split up?" mom asked.

"Leah and I are sticking together!" Emily said.

"Yeah, we still have to discuss our sibling project that we need to finish by the time we get back to Arizona." Leah said.

"Emma and I can go together." Kayleigh said.

"We get along better than she does with anyone else." Emma said.

"I can take David and Jake." Landon said.

I looked over at Emily and she had a smirk on. When she saw me watching, her smirk got even wider if it was possible.

"If you planned this, I am so gonna kill you later." I whispered at her.

"How could I plan this if I didn't know they were going to join us?" she asked.

"Parker! Emily! We won't be able to see all the sights if you two keep standing around!" mom exclaimed or more like yelled.

"Yes, mother." We replied before walking over to our partners. You see, when Emily was in kindergarten, we started saying 'Yes mother' to mom whenever she wanted us to do something and that only annoyed her so we've always done it.

"Hey," I said awkwardly joining Keanna.

"Hey," she said in the same way.

"This is... Awkward." I said.

"Yea..." she said. "Look, I'm sorry about not listening to whatever you said that day but I had a reason."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That girl was Lana Keils. She used to be my best friend before Lexi and the friendship fell out when I caught her kissing my first boyfriend, making out with my second one, and she's the one who convinced my last boyfriend before you to break up with me." She said. "She's been trying to ruin my life since her crush asked me out."

"So you thought she'd do the same thing again this time, to ruin your life again." I saiid.

"Pretty much. She moved to New York back in grade 8 and somehow, she still finds a way to ruin my life." She said. "I'm really sorry. Whenever I see her with someone I know, my past memories always take over my head."

"I'm sorry too. I could've tried to convince you better." I said. "How about we start all over? Forget that this ever happened."

"What ever happened?" she asked pretending to look confused.

In a matter of seconds, we were both laughing.

"You're really different, you know that?" she asked.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" I answered.

"I meant it in a good way. You're not obnoxious like any other jocks at school, you get good grades, you're nice, and many more things I could mention but I won't." She said. "You're like Dylan, but a year younger."

"I can't believe you're comparing me to your best guy friend." I said.

"I can't believe that you can't believe that." She said.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Emily asked all of a sudden.

"Em, does it look like we're arguing?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Don't worry, we're not." Keanna said.

Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Emily, go find Leah." I said.

"She's with mom and dad." She said.

"Emily, I thought you had a project to do." I said.

"It's not due until we go back." She said.

"Em, we have less than two months left. We only spend few days in each country and once we're done with South America, our parents said we're going back. They said they were gonna wait for the baby to be a few months old before continuing with North America. You have around 50 days left." I said.

"You're annoying." She said.

"You're more annoying." I said.

"You're more annoyinger." She said.

"That's not even a word." I shot back.

"I don't care!" she exclaimed.

"Just go away Milly." I said.

"I hate you." She said.

"Hate you more, sis." I said before she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, this has gotta be my most favourite chapter I've ever wrote for this story! But I kept my promise! Parker&amp;Keanna are back in UNDER 10 chapters! Well, kind of... They were more like being friends this chapter but the next one will have romance in it. I was originally gonna make you wait until at least the 9th chapter but this idea just came to me right away! My mom was looking at me strangly while I was writing this since I was having different emotions through the whole story... The story about why Parker called Emily 'Milly' will be explained in the next chapter... I would've put it in this chapter but I was writing this and then I pressed close by mistake without saving and I actually had 2500 words for this chapter at first, but it got lost... So now I have to retype that and I don't want to make you wait another 3 weeks or so... The mystery girl's name is Lana! Her character will appear few times throughout this story and her background story will be introduced soon! The argument Parker and Emily just had is the exact same argument Nick and Nicole (My step-siblings) had few hours ago! I think their whole characters are based off of them no matter how much I don't get along with Nick... In a way, Emily's based on Nick during this story and Parker's based on Nicole... Switch on genders... One more thing. When I first wrote this story, Keanna's b-day was supposed to be in April but I'm moving the date. She's gonna be borned in December since this way she and Parker are only one month apart and I think that'd be less awkward in a way... <strong>

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! I hope this chapter made up for it! It's pretty long. Anyways, my stupid step-dad grounded me and took away my laptop, my computer, all my iPods, both my phones and basically anything that can go online... Leah and I share a room and he even grounded her so she has nothing I can use to update this... But my mom said I could use her laptop as long as he wasn't home and I was so busy with practices that this was the only time he wasn't around when I was home. So, for the next few months (He still haven't told me what I was grounded for or when I'm getting un-grounded...), I'll be updating when I can at school or when my mom lets me use her laptop... But my step-dad's away on a buisness trip this week so I'll try my hardest to update in the afternoon once more and sometime through this week either this story or a different one. It's like 1:30AM right now so I'll just finish off. Hope you enjoyed!**

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Taylor  
>Zoë<br>****Jordan  
>Vanessa<br>Bianca  
>Selina<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Tia**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Josh<br>Devon**

**-Olivia**


	21. Chapter 21: The Secret

_"You're annoying." Emily said._

_"You're more annoying." I said._

_"You're more annoyinger." She said._

_"That's not even a word." I shot back._

_"I don't care!" she exclaimed._

_"Just go away Milly." I said._

_"I hate you." She said._

_"Hate you more, sis." I said before she walked away._

* * *

><p><strong>Parker's POV:<strong>

"Really? Milly?" Keanna asked.

"I made that nickname for her when she was born. I only do that now if she's annyoing me to get her to leave me alone." I said.

"How does she leave you alone for that?" she asked.

"Long story." I replied.

"We've got time." She said.

"All right... Some, I can't remember that well since I was three or four but I'll try... When mom got pregnant with Emily, she was supposed to have a twin. My parents were so happy that they got 10 names each for each gender and also used the ideas from when they were naming me. They decided on Milly and Emily after they found out they were gonna have twin girls. They said they would name the first born Milly and the latter Emily. About a month before they were due, my mom had a miscarriage with one of them. They said the one who died would be Milly since she was technically out first. I called Emily 'Milly' to remember her lost twin sister, as well as the fact it sounds like Emily. When Emliy was about six, mom and dad were out on an errand and they took Leah and Jake with them but they didn't get back in time for her bedtime. For some reason, she wanted me to read her a bedtime story. She didn't want something out of a book, just an original story. She didn't want a fairytale story, but something that was realistic. She knew about tragedy and deaths and she told me that those will make the story true, and not a fairytale. I couldn't think of anything so I just made up a story about a girl named Milly who's family was in a tragic car accident. When I was getting to the happy part, I found out that she was asleep. For about a week, she had nightmares about that night after night. She thought that I was telling her what I wish would happen to her because of that nickname. To this day, she still gets nightmares of that sometimes but she hates letting anyone see her cry. She told me that whenever she hears that name, her mind just tells her the story over and over again. She still doesn't know she was supposed to have a twin named Milly." I explained.

"That was... Sad... And long..." She said.

"Told you it was a long story." I said.

"How come Emily doesn't know about Milly though?" she asked.

"They don't want her to know. Other than my parents, I'm the only one who knows." I said.

"So Leah and Jake doesn't know either?" she asked.

"No, we never bring this topic up anymore. It just confuses people and makes mom sad." I said.

"It must be sad to lose a child before even knowing them." She said.

"Probably. I remember my mom crying for few days and she's stubborn like Emily, never crying." I said.

"You're nice to your mom." She said sarcastically.

"What if I told you all of the parents were coming up with a plan to get us back together since the day we broke up?" I asked.

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"I was eavesdropping on them." I said.

She raised her eyebrow.

"I was gonna ask my dad something and I overheard them talking about us, so I just listened in." I explained quickly.

"I'm pretty sure our siblings had something to do too." She said.

"Let's think about those later. I wonder what time it is..." I said.

"Why don't you check?" she asked.

"I kinda can't..." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I might have gotten my phone confiscated along with being grounded for three months..." I said.

"What did you do?" she asked with a sigh.

"Em and I got in a fight last week." I said.

"I swear you two get in more fights than Landon and I. And it is..." she paused to look down at her phone. "2:30."

"No wonder I'm hungry." I said before turning around to see where mom is.

"Mom! Are we ever gonna get something to eat?" I asked.

"There's a good place down the street! We'll eat when we get there!" she said.

"I know you get your personality from your dad now." Keanna said.

"Huh, that's what mom says." I said.

"Come on, we should catch up with our siblings." She said before starting to run. I caught up quickly, passing her and stopping.

The day's turning out fine so far. But it's only two thirty in the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>A thousand words! I ended it there, even though I had more since it's going to be boring if I make you read 4000 words in one chapter and then only two hundred in the next... Still not much romance... But you found out why Parker used to call Emily 'Milly'! Isn't that sad for Stella and Charlie? Should Leah and Jake find out about Milly and Emily overhear about it? Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Taylor  
>Zoë<br>****Jordan  
>Vanessa<br>Bianca  
>Selina<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Tia**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Josh<br>Devon**

**-Olivia**


	22. Chapter 22: Sneaky Siblings

**Emily's POV:**

This is just… Strange… Keanna and Parker aren't having any problems being paired up together. I mean, the whole time during lunch, they actually talked to each other, right now, they're with Madi and Kyra doing who knows what and it's the best day since Valentine's accident.

"What do you think's going on with them?" I asked.

"Maybe they made up and they're friends now." Leah said.

"I don't know about Keanna but you know that's not what Parker would do." Jake said.

"Keanna wouldn't have done that either. But I think this connected to Keanna's past a bit." Landon said.

"What are you talking about?" Kayleigh asked. Emma was the only one who wasn't confused.

"Do you remember Lana? Keanna's best friend before Lexi?" he asked Kayleigh and David.

"I remember her! She used to come over all the time when Kayleigh and I were four and their friendship fell out." David said. "She sword she would make Keanna's life miserable in front of all of us when mom and dad weren't home."

"But she moved to New York when we were five." Kayleigh said confused.

"She still found ways to make her life miserable." Landon said.

"I get it now! The girl who Keanna caught with Parker must have been Lana then!" Leah exclaimed.

"She wouldn't have had that bad of an expression if it wasn't her." Landon said.

"But how does this relate to everything? We're trying to figure out why they're acting different today than the past month." Emma said.

"Good point. We need to spy on them for the answers." I said.

"I'm out!" Emma and Leah said in unison.

"You're no fun." Kayleigh said.

"We're splitting up. I say the mischievous twins spy on Keanna while Jake spys on Parker." I said.

"What about the two of us Em?" Landon asked.

"Easy, we're gonna spy on your girlfriend and her sister to see if they know anything." I said.

"When do we start?" Jake asked.

"As soon as dinner ends." Landon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Chapter 22! I had no school today and I was writing this chapter ever since I got back from my mom's ultrasound! But, my step-dad's gonna be back tomorrow (Unfortunately) so my mom went over to my real dad's house and retrieved my MacBook for me! She helped Leah and I find a spot where it could be hidden and I can update more often now! Hopefully! But, I'm still grounded so I have to be careful... Sometimes I wonder if my mom is the rebel out of all my family combined together...<strong>

**Back to the story... All the kids suspects things going on between Keanna&Parker and they know about Lana! How long do you think they'll keep it a secret from their family that they're back together? Probably a while... I'm skipping to Australia from here now. I'll do a quick recap of everything that happened between the rest of their stay in China and Singapore. The result of what the kids found out will be the first thing on the next chapter.**

**This chapter was actually inspired by Bridgett and I's weekly book debate/discuss thing. We usually do it on a Friday but we did it on Thursday this time and that's how I got the idea. She's been winning our debate using Hunger Games Triology ever since she first got them and while it was her turn to tell me more about the books, I started mixing the words around (As in making them have NO relations to the triology) and got this! This chapter probably would've been different if I actually read the triology but I've never bothered to and now this chapter is here... Weird way of getting an idea... Anyway, it's 11:30PM and hope you enjoyed!**

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Taylor  
>Zoë<br>****Jordan  
>Vanessa<br>Bianca  
>Selina<br>Thalia  
>Hazel<br>Tia**

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Jay<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Josh<br>Devon**

**-Olivia**


	23. Chapter 23: Who Would Wanna Do Homework?

**Keanna's POV:**

In the past few weeks, I feel like someone's been spying on us. I'm betting that it's our siblings, but still! Parker and I've grown back together, being the way we used to be before Lana waltzed in.

"Keanna!" someone yelled.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"We're in Peru! Don't you want to go sightseeing or something?" Kayleigh asked.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here and catch up on all the homework I have to hand in when we get back." I said.

"Why would you want to do that?" David asked.

"I'm a sophomore! I need to answer questions like 'To what extent should we embrace globalization?' which is actually hard since I haven't learned it and have to do it on my own, I have to write an essay for English, I have to finish the worksheets for CTS and that's just some of the things I have to get done." I said. **(I have no clue if you learn CTS or the Living in a Globalized World unit in US but I know it's stuff we do in grade 10 in Alberta {Not the CTS though})**

"What's so hard about that?" Kayleigh asked.

"Look at her stuff and see. I've looked over it once and I decided I never want to be in grade 9." Landon said.

"I'm in grade 10." I said giving him a strange look.

"Yeah, but I'm going into grade 9 and if grade 10 looks that hard, who says grade 9 isn't?" he said in a 'duh!' tone.

"It's not hard." I said.

"Easy for you to say. You're the one who gets straight A's! I'm the one who gets D's and F's." He said.

"Maybe you should consider studying." A voice said from the door. I turned around to see Parker standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Landon sent a text." He said.

"That says," I motioned for him to go on.

He started looking through his phone. When did he get his phone back anyway? "Just read this." He said handing me his phone.

**To: Parker  
>From: Landon<br>HELP! Keanna says shed rather catch up on her homewrk than go sightseeing! Somthins rong w/ her! COME QUICK!**

"Really Landon?" I asked after handing Parker his phone back.

"What?" he asked.

"Kids! Are you ready to go?" mom asked. "Hi Parker."

"Hi Aunt Liv." He replied.

"Mom, Keanna says she'd rather catch up on school work than go sightseeing!" Landon said.

"Something you'd outta try." I mumbled.

"Let her be Landon. I'll trust you not to leave the hotel." Mom said before leaving with everyone.

"So, what are you supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"Catch up on my studies... I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to repeat grade 9." He said.

"I can help you. I've got nothing to do anyway." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about the delay! It's been like what, 3 weeks since I last logged on? I'm super sorry. I've been so caught up with school work! To make it up, I'll update all my stories by Saturday and I'll update at LEAST two more chapters of this story by Sunday! I have no school tomorrow so hopefully it'll be up! Anyway, I know all the commotion about Hunger Games premiere lately! To be honest, I finally picked up the first book yesterday on Bridgett's request and then ended up putting it down after few chapters... It's really not my type of book... To whoever's seeing it, hope you enjoy the movie!<strong>

**The story: I know this chapter's really short but it's more of a filler instead of an actual chapter... I'm so sorry how short this is. The next will be longer and it'll continue from where this chapter left off. Hope you enjoyed!**

Girl:

**Audrey  
>Charlotte<br>Taylor  
>Zoë<br>****Jordan  
>Vanessa<br>Bianca  
>Selina<br>Hazel  
>Tia<strong>

Boy:

**Luke**  
><strong>Leo<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Ethan<strong>  
><strong>Mitchell<strong>  
><strong>Will<strong>  
><strong>Nico<strong>  
><strong>Jason<strong>  
><strong>Josh<br>Devon**

**-Olivia**


	24. Chapter 24: Geometry? Really?

**Parker's POV:**

Okay, how the heck do you find the surface area of a sphere?

"I am so going to fail finals." I said.

"You might want to read how to do it before giving up." Keanna said.

"Already did. I still don't get how you find the surface area of a sphere." I said. "Or how to find the volume of the sphere or,"

"I got it." She said.

"Okay, so if the sphere has the radius 5 and you need to find the surface area of the sphere, all you need to do is multiply four by pi and then multiply the answer by radius and then multiply the radius to the answer again. So the answer would be 314." She said.

"I've got none of that." I said.

"Fine, the sphere has the radius of 5. 4 multiplied by pi is 12.52. Leave that for now. Now, multiply the radius by radius which would be 5x5 in this case, so 25. When you multiply 12.52 and 25, the answer is 314." She explained.

"Thanks. Now how do you get the volume of the sphere?" I asked.

"It's 4/3 multiplied by pi multiplied by radius 3." She said.

"Okay, you know I'm never gonna get this that way, right?" I asked.

"4/3 multiplied by pi is approximately 4.178. Leave that and multiply radius by radius by radius which I guess we'll use three as the radius. That's 27. 27x4.178 is 113.0973 when rounded." She said.

"Thanks. Now I better get back before dinner." I said.

"See you later then." She said.

"See ya." I said before giving Keanna a peck on the cheek and rushing back to my room.

"Why are you so late bro?" a voice asked as soon as I opened the door.

"Emily, what are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Technically, it's Jake's room too and can't a sister surprise her brothers?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, and get out." I said.

"No," she whined. "Kyra's giving Leah a makeover to practice for this final test she has for drama apparently and she's gonna give me one if I go back."

"Then tell her to do it in her room." I said.

"Already did. She said Madi's doing homework in there and she doesn't want to have to go around all the papers sprewn out on the floor." She said.

"Okay, go bother mom and dad or something then." I said.

"Do you want me to get grounded?" she asked.

"Yes I do. But seriously, leave." I said.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"If you don't leave, I will tell you another story about how Milly died. Don't expect me to forget the story I told you when we were younger." I said.

She glared at me before leaving.

"Is she gone?" Jake asked from nowhere.

"Yes." I said. "Get ready for dinner. Mom and dad wants it to be a family dinner thing."

"Like we don't do that everyday." He said rolling his eyes. For once, I agree with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I said that I'd update all my stories today but slight change of plans... I've been in Vancouver since last night (Which I never knew we were going there for spring break) and since I'm not supposed to have any electronics for another month (My step-dad finally decided the day I get my freedom back), this is the only story I was able to write... I'll try to update by April 6. I'm not exactly sure if I'll have time to sneak in another chapter for this tomorrow but I'll try. I've finally decided the name and gender for the baby! The baby is arriving in 4 months which is in about 10 chapters in this story... Anyway, to the story. The only reason I used the geometry unit is because I was flipping through a grade 9 math text book last week during lunch in the library 'cause I was bored and it was the only unit I actually know how to do... I know how I've made no romantic progress on Parker and Keanna, but the only people who knows they're back together is just Emily and the Gifford siblings. Everybody else just thinks they have a good friendship. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	25. Chapter 25: Laughs and Worries

**Emily's POV:**

I honestly have no idea why we're going to a restaurant.

"Are you guys planning on telling us why we're going to a restaurant? I'd rather do my homework than dress up." I say.

"If it was up to me, you wouldn't have dressed up. But it was up to Mo, which means formal events. I swear, I need to find a way to make her stop with everything fancy. Just because there's only 3 more stops after this and it's the break before the North America tour." Mom says.

"Mom, if you were deciding this, you would have opted for a rock concert that nobody else would wanna see." Jake says. "And that's coming from me."

"And I agree with him," I say, "And we never agree with each other."

"You have to admit, you and Aunt Mo are the worst at planning these events. It's always something rebellious with you and something fancy with her. At least Aunt Olivia decides on something right in the middle." Leah says.

"And that was the girl who actually likes dressing up saying that." Parker says.

On our way there, our conversation kept going on like this. Once we got there though, us -the kids- got split into two tables while the parents had one. Kinda weird how we can split into three groups of six perfectly. We basically got split into the six oldest in one and the six youngest in the other. So, Keanna, Parker, Landon, Kyra, Madi and I were in one table, while Emma, Trent, Kayleigh, Leah, David and Jake were in another. I wish my birthday didn't have to be before mine right now, since I feel so out of place in this table.

"So, how is Leah's hair never tangled? When we were doing her hair earlier, it was just perfectly straight. It wasn't tangled and not one strand was out of sight. Do you know what she does?" I heard Kyra ask Parker.

"Don't ask me. I could care less what she does." He replies.

She glanced over at me.

"Don't look at me!" I exclaim. "I don't do fashion!"

"You two are the worst at keeping track of what your family do." Kyra says.

"Madi, stop bothering them. Just eat your dinner, and figure something out." Madi says.

"Whatever," Kyra says.

I lean over to Madi and ask, "Are you sure she's the older one?"

"Yes." She replies. I can't believe this.

"Code 2034?" I ask Parker.

"Yeah, remind me when we get back." He says.

**Parker's POV:**

"What are you two planning this time?" Keanna sighs.

"We were talking on the way here and Leah told us what would get Kyra distracted. And it happens to be my best friend who's able to do that." I say quietly so only she would hear.

_Later..._

"Why are we going on a walk?" Emily asks.

"It's beautiful outside." Aunt Mo answers.

She looks over at me with a 'What are you gonna do now?' look.

"There's a thing called tomorrow Em." I say.

She just glared at me before walking off with Leah.

"You and Emily had a disagreement earlier didn't you?" Keanna asks.

"Before we left the hotel. She wouldn't leave my room. Jake was hiding in the closet because of that." I say.

"I honestly think that no one argues more than you and Emily now." She says.

"I know." I say.

"The stars are beautiful today." She says resting her head on my shoulder.

"They are. I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever." I say. **(Okay, Lexi told me to use this sentence sometime in this story and apparently it's a quote from Catching Fire?)**

"I wish that was possible. But it's the impossible. We're supposed to be back in Arizona in 10 days." She says.

"One can dream," I say.

"I wonder what it's gonna be like, when we get back to school. The gym's probably infested with prom decorations since it's in two weeks, we've missed five months of school now and finals start in a month." She says.

"You'll be fine. You have Lexi who can help you out." I say.

"I don't know. Lately, all she's been talking about when we talk on the phone is how cute Dylan got while I was gone." She says rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, let's worry about this the day before we have to go back." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter's late... And random... I'm sorry how late it is! I didn't go to school today so I was gonna work on this story and all the other ones I promised to update by today (Which I'm not gonna promise any dates right now since I'm probably not gonna be able to keep the promise but I can say SLDNMWLM and The Truth About Her will be updated sometime in the next 10 days) but after my step-dad left for work, my mom let my best friends come over and we were fooling around and I finally finished this chapter! But, I have the next four days free since it's EASTER! So, yea... Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	26. Chapter 27: Back Home

**Keanna's POV:**

"I am freaking out!" I yell.

"Will you stop worrying so much?" Parker asks.

"We're on a plane back to Arizona. We're going back to school in 3 days and I still haven't finished my book report! I'm not gonna be able to finish a book report in 3 days!" I exclaim.

"You never even got the book. What's to worry about?" he asks.

"Ask me that again if you get in Mr. Bez's class next year." I say.

"I heard he's one of the nicer ones though." he says.

"He's nice, just strict when it comes to homework." I say.

_Later..._

HOME SWEET HOME!

"You know, who would've thought the first place we decide to go to is Mesa High?" I say.

"Class is still in. And it's peace and quiet unlike our homes." He says.

"But if someone sees us, they'll ask why we're not in school like everyone else." I say.

"Who says everyone's in class? Just because class is in, doesn't mean all of us are there." A voice I haven't heard in a while said.

"Lexi!" I say hugging her. "Ms. Keray is gonna be mad when she finds out you've skipped."

"It's just drama. We're all filming outside and I snuck away from my group." She says.

"You two planned this didn't you?" I ask faking anger.

"Guilty." Parker says.

"Eh, I don't care. I'm just glad to be back." I smile.

"Forgetting someone?" someone asked from behind.

"Dylan! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in what, two years? I can't believe you transferred back while I was gone!" I exclaim.

"Well, missed you too, banana." He smirks.

"Oh god, don't call me that." I groan. "We're not in grade 2 anymore."

"Okay, this can go on later." Lexi interrupts. "Did you get to see One Direction while you were in England?"

I should've probably seen that coming.

"No," I say faking sadness. "And I was so dying to! But seriously, no. I was busy with other stuff."

"Really Kea? You're in their home country and you didn't even bother going to their concert?" she demands.

"Give it up Lex. And you do realize it's only four of their nationality right?" I say.

"Whatever." She waves it off.

I look over at Parker, "What time are we supposed to be back again?"

"Before lunch." He says.

"Well, we better be going then!" I exclaim. "I'll see you guys on Monday!"

I grab Parker's hands and run out.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"Don't ask." I say.

I remember the day before we left. Lexi and I had a sleepover since we weren't gonna be seeing each other for few months. All night long, we were discussing the latest 'update' on our favourite celebrities. We probably spent at least 3 hours discussing One Direction. Well, she was going on about them, while I was listening to music with one headphone in my ear and paying attention to her once in a while. I wasn't even paying attention until she started talking about Taylor Swift to tell the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter was more random than the previous one... Okay, I haven't done a reply to reviews since like chapter 2? 3? I can't even remember... I'll do one really quickly today starting from chapter 19:<strong>

**DramaQueen127: Oh my gosh, there are so many things I could say/thank you for since you've reviewed liked every single chapter of this story. But I guess I'll stick with this, thank you so much for sticking with this story! I never thought there would be someone who actually liked my story... And about the sentence in last sentence, I actually thought it was from HSM when Lexi first told me about it since I'm not really interested in Hunger Games but she threw CF in my face and made me read that part... I think it's somewhere in chapter 17... Once again, thank you so much for sticking with this story. OH yea! And I love the suggestions you've given me for the baby names! I'm using one of the names for the middle name:)**

**Pink Mockingjay: Lol, the band was actually supposed to perform in Cleveland so that won't be a problem:) And yeah, my mom is a rebel:) Thank you so much for reading and my BFF wanted me to tell you that you have an awesome penname (And I agree with her:D)**

**MacieLaneTheOliviaHoltFan: Wow, I think the only big Parker/Keanna romance I put in since the breakup was last chapter. I'll try to put more in future chapters! Thanks for your suggestion and for reading!**

**Molly: I'm so sorry for the confusion! I know pi is 3.141592653589793238 and I can't remember the rest but 4 was just one of the numbers you have to multiply by to get the surface area... Once again, I'm so sorry for the confusion!**

**2007gracee: Thank you so much for reading! I'll honestly try to update more often!**

**HungerGames-TeamGaleGirl1: Wow, I think out of all my best friends, the only one who's Team Gale is Lexi... Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm out of words... I can't describe how I'm thankful that people are still reading this story... I've been under so much stress with preparations for exams and practices and a lot of other things lately that my writing's been getting horrible which I didn't think was possible... I'm so sorry again for it being late... The electricity was fixed Tuesday but I've been sick since Sunday and it was enough to get out of school early and taken to the hospital on Tuesday along with missing school Monday and I kinda broke my leg earlier so I was back in the hospital (I'm just thankful the only sport we have left this year is badminton and they don't need cheerleaders) so I'm just glad I managed to finish this chapter... I might update tomorrow but I know for sure I'm not gonna be able to this weekend. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	27. Chapter 28: Somethings Never Change

**Keanna's POV:**

Saturday... I have nothing against them, just that... I have to babysit the twins.

"Mom, but why do I have to babysit?" I ask.

"Landon's catching up on homework he decided not to do over the tour." She says.

"But again, why do I have to babysit? Can't he do his homework and watch the twins at the same time?" I ask.

"Because, the last time he babysat while studying, he ended up failing." She says.

"So, you think he's gonna get sidetracked if he babysits while doing his homework." I say.

"Pretty much." She says.

"But I have things to do too! Did you NOT see me on the plane freaking out about the book report?" I ask with a pointed look.

"You were freaking out on the plane? And we're going to be back in a couple hours," she says picking up her jacket.

"At least let me invite Lexi over then." I say. "Or Parker, it depends."

"Alright. Lunch is in the fridge, your dad and I both have our phones on us so call if there's any emergency," she starts.

"And if that doesn't work, call Aunt Georgie and the rest of the band." I say going over the same thing she says everytime.

She kisses me on the head before saying, "Have fun!" What fun?

I pull out my phone and start texting.

**To: Lexi  
>From: Kea<br>Hey**

It only takes few seconds for a reply.

**To: Kea  
>From: Lexi<br>Hey**

**To: Lexi  
>From: Kea<br>Do u wanna come over? I have 2 babysit but mom said I can invite u over if u want**

**To: Kea  
>From: Lexi<br>Srry, busy babysitting my own sibs...**

**To: Lexi  
>From: Kea<br>Kk**

I text Dylan, just because I know Parker won't respond while he's eating and this is around the time Aunt Stella prepares lunch.

**To: Dylan  
>From: Banana<br>Hey Dyl**

**To: Banana  
>From: Dylan<br>Hey banana;)**

**To: Dylan  
>From: Banana<br>Will u STOP calling me that?**

**To: Banana  
>From: Dylan<br>It's ur name on my phone, kinda hard 2 remember 2 call u Keanna**

**To: Dylan  
>From: Banana<br>U just called me Keanna! & y is my name Banana on ur phone?**

**To: Banana  
>From: Dylan<br>'Cause I know 2 Keannas, and we both know u txted me 4 a reason. What's up?**

**To: Dylan  
>From: Banana<br>I'm stuck babysitting:(**

**To: Banana  
>From: Dylan<br>That sucks...**

**To: Dylan  
>From: Banana<br>Ur lucky ur an only child u know that?**

**To: Banana  
>From: Dylan<br>I hear that enough from Lex**

**To: Dylan  
>From: Banana<br>Well, I'll leave u 2 ur thoughts... C u later**

"Keanna! Where's mom?" David asks running up the stairs.

"At the doctor's." I say.

"Why is the appointment on a Saturday anyway?" he asks dumbfounded.

"Because it is. What do you want David?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm hungry. What's for lunch?" he asks.

"Sandwiches. Go get Landon and Kayleigh will you?" I ask.

"What's the ma-" he starts.

"Please." I interrupt.

"Okay." He says running up the stairs.

I get all the stuff I'll need out of the fridge and get 8 slices of bread out of the bread box. I make Grilled Cheese and Ham for Kayleigh, Roast Beef for David, BLT for Landon and fill mine with tomato, lettuce and a slice of ham. When they all come down, we eat in silence and I'm left to do the dishes... I hate babysitting. Once I'm done, I pick up my phone again and text Parker.

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>Hey**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>Hey**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>R u busy right now?**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>Not really, just helping mom why?**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>I was wondering if u can come over. My parents r out of the house and I'm stuck babysitting and mom said I can invite u or Lexi over**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>I can prob come over**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>Rlly?**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>When do u want me 2 come by?**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>Whenever u want**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Parker<br>I'll be there in 5**

**To: Parker  
>From: Keanna<br>KK, thnx:)**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was mostly texting because... Well, I ran out of ideas... Like I already said, I'm not gonna be able to update this weekend so I'm just hoping I'll be able to by next weekend but I'm not too sure... Oh my gosh, I can't believe I actually managed to update today. I would've updated earlier but my mom's water broke like two hours after I updated the previous chapter... My mom and step-dad welcomed two new girls Shayleigh and Tamara (They were gonna name one Stella but that plan got cancelled...)! :) Well, at least the mystery of why my mom was showing at three months was solved... Now my mom and step-dad has to take care of six kids! Wait, that means I have to babysit five siblings at the same time now... Whatever... Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	28. Chapter 29: Back to School Part 1

**Keanna's POV:**

School. I don't know whether I should be happy the extremely boring weekend is over or sad that I have to go to school...

"Keanna! You're gonna be late if you don't come down now!" I heard yelling from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" I yell back. I stuff my books in my bag and run down the stairs.

"You do know we have to walk from now on right? Mom's not gonna drive us anymore." Landon says.

"You might have to leave early, but my school is five blocks away. It takes me fifteen minutes to walk there." I say. Usually, I still get a ride since we live so close to the highway, but I'm just gonna have the suffer from now on.

"Whatever. But you still have to drop off Emma, Kay and David." He says.

"Your school is across the street from theirs! You can walk them!" I exclaim.

"Will one of you just take them to school? Prefferably Landon?" mom asks from her place in the kitchen.

"Why me?" Landon ask.

"Keanna has a point about your school being closer to theirs. And if she takes them, she'll be at least ten minutes late for homeroom." Mom says. Thank you!

_Later..._

The walk to the school was kinda boring. When mom drove us, I always got out first and it was always full of fighting. Now, it's just silence. Well, not really silence. There's still the traffic and the fact I was listening to music on my iPod.

As soon as I get to my locker, I'm greeted by Lexi hugging me from behind.

"I forgot to tell you! We have a new student today!" she exclaims.

I must look confused since she says, "She just transferred from New York. The rumor is that she's troubled and got kicked out of her school forcing her parents to move back here."

"She used to live here?" I ask. I can only think of five people who transferred to New York starting in grade 1 to now but it could be anyone.

"Apparently. She went to the same school with you until grade 8 or something and I don't know much details since you know I moved here last year." She says.

There are only 4 people who transferred at that time. Two of them, moved to New York. Rebecca Dansec and Lana.

"By any chance, do you know what their name is?" I ask.

"Miss me Keanna?" a very familiar voice says behind me.

"Lana," I spat.

"Aren't you happt to see your best friend again?" she asks pretending to be innocent.

"You might have been my best friend until grade 8, but not anymore." I growl.

"You two know each other?" Lexi asks.

"I'll explain later." I mouth.

"Aww, you replaced me?" she asks.

"He babe," a familiar boy dashes down the hall and kisses Lana.

"Dylan!" I exclaim hitting the back of his head with my book.

"Oww! What the hell Kea?" he exclaims.

"Mind if I borrow him?" I ask, "Wait, I don't need permission to talk to my best friend. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna make out with him like someone did with MY boyfriend!"

I pull Dylan into the nearest closet with Lexi following behind.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I ask/yell.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you today?" he exclaims.

"You're dating Lana Keils that what!" I yell.

"You guys were best friends! I thought you'd be fine with this!" he says.

"Maybe I'd be fine with this if she didn't sabotage everything I do! She's the reason I broke up with Parker on Valentine's Day! VALENTINE'S DAY!" I yell.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lexi asks frustrated that she's left in the dark. "And when did you even break up with Parker?"

"I'll explain at lunch. But seriously? Lana Keils? I thought I knew you better." I say.

"How should I have known you guys hate each other? You were BFFUTEOL or whatever back in grade 8!" he exclaims.

"She's my ex-Best Friends Forever Until The End Of Life. And you're the one who comforted me everyday in grade 7 and 8. I told you everything that happened. You weren't even listening, were you?" I yell. "You know what, never mind. This isn't even worth it. I'll see you in English Lexi."

And with that I left.

"Woah, is someone looking where she's going?" a teasing voice asks.

"How was your weekend. Or more like your Sunday since you were with me for all of Saturday." I ask.

"Pretty good. Emily and Leah were out of the house so Jake and I ended up playing soccer in the backyard." Parker says.

"You two and soccer." I laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks faking anger.

"Nothing." I giggle and he gets a mischievous glint in his eyes and I find out what that means when he lifts me up.

"Let me down!" I exclaim. "We're at school!"

"I don't care." He says.

"Yeah, well I don't want another detention! Two more and I have an in-school suspension!" I exclaim.

"Fine, but only because I don't want you getting in more trouble." He says.

"You're so nice." I say rolling my eyes. "What do you have first?"

"Math. What do you have?" he asks.

"Chemistry." I say. "I hope Ms. Samz didn't give my partner a new one, cause if she did, I'm doomed." I say.

"Why would you be doomed?" he asks.

"My partner's a genius in science. The assignments we do together makes up for my bad scores on tests." I say.

"Maybe you should start studying." He says.

"Last I checked, you're my boyfriend, not my mom." I say giggling.

He chuckles, "Whatever. I gotta get to class. I'll see you at lunch."

"See you." I say and give him a peck on the cheek before I headed down the halls.

_Lunch..._

All my classes went pretty smooth. Sam was still my partner, Mr. Bez was away and the substitute didn't even notice I didn't hand my work in, I passed the pop quiz we had in math and now it's lunch.

"I'm starving!" Lexi whined. "And you still owe me an explanation."

"Fine, as soon as we get our lunch." I say heading to my locker.

In the cafeteria, there were only two places we could sit. By Dylan and Lana (Who was having MAJOR PDA. Where's Principal Brenigan when you need him?) or at an empty table. I didn't see Parker, so I figured he's outside, at his locker, or the fact the cafeteria is crowded and I don't have a good eyesight.

"Explanation. Now." Lexi demands.

"Lana and I used to be best friends. More than that actually. We were BFFUTEOL. But in grade 7, a boy she had a crush on asked me out. I said no, but she never got over the fact he chose me instead of her. She's sabotaged everything I do since then. Dylan was my best friend even back then, so everytime she did something, he'd comfort me and I ended up telling him everything that's wrong in grade 8. And that's when she moved and you transferred." I say.

"Wow. I can't believe that. Now what's that breakup thing about?" she asks.

"What breakup thing?" Parker asks sliding next to me.

"I had a fight with Dylan earlier and our breakup got mentioned and she wants to know the details." I say.

"Didn't we agree to forget that ever happened?" he asks. I know he's not mad, but I know I really shouldn't have mentioned that. It's still a touchy subject between the two of us.

"Yea..." I trail off.

"Just tell her if she wants to know that badly." He says.

"You're telling the first half since I only saw the second half." I say.

"Fine." He says before looking over at Lexi. "We were in Spain on Valentine's Day and the hotel we were in were throwing a party. Aunt Mo was in charge of planning the activities of the week and all of us were forced to go there. At the party, we were seperated for five minutes and Lana came up and started flirting and stuff."

"And the only part I saw was them kissing. It ended in a huge fight and we broke up for a month before getting back together." I say.

"Because of some plan our parents had and our siblings meddling during that month." He finishes.

"That explains everything. Kind of." Lexi says.

"Since we told you what happened, can I eat now? I haven't had anything since five o'clock last night." I whine.

Lexi and Parker resort to chuckling and we all start eating our lunches.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was brought to you by: tiredness. When your new siblings cry all night in the room next to yours, you have no choice but to sleep in the uncomfortable couch in the basement. I've been so tired and cranky lately that I actually managed to fail my UNIT exam for science... I'm just lucky I'm allowed a rewrite. But, I've been babysitting like crazy since my mom sleeps through the day since that's the only time Shayleigh and Tamara sleeps and that kind of left making dinner, doing laundry, helping everyone with homework, basically everything except vaccuming since I can't do that on crutches... And because my step-dad leaves for work early now and come back like around 8:00... It's been extermely crazy. But this chapter was pretty long. I don't know how long it'll be until the next chapter but I can promise I'll write at least two more chapters before June.<strong>

**-Olivia**


	29. Chapter 30: Coach Gilson: Unpleasant

**Keanna's POV:**

Finally! School is over! For today anyways... The downpart? Lexi and I have a project due by Monday...

"So, when do you wanna work on the history project?" she asks.

I'm about to answer, when my phone rings. I check the caller ID before answering. "Hello?"

"Keanna, can you go over to Stella's place please? It's just for today." Mom says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because." She answers.

"But I don't know the direction to her house!" I exclaim.

"Stella has Parker informed about this." She says.

"But he has soccer practice." I counter.

"Keanna Bridgit Gifford! Just do as your told!" she exclaims.

"Fine, I'll go find him. "I say before hanging up.

"I gotta get to boy's soccer practice..." I tell Lexi.

"You do know Dylan's gonna be there right?" she asks.

"You do know Parker's the captain, right?" I say. I don't know how, but we managed to come back the day of the tryouts for this year, and he managed to make captain... It's strange how this year, the captain is a freshmen, unlike the all the years before where the captain was either sophomore or junior. But, he was captain back in autumn, so I guess it's not that surprising.

"Well, I'll come with you." she says.

"I'm probably gonna leave after I ask him something." I say.

"Okay then, I'll text you later." She says before turning around.

"See you!" I call after her and head outside to the soccer field.

"Ms. Gifford, this is a private practice!" Coach Gilson yells.

"The rules say students attending Mesa High are allowed to stayt for sport practices! And I need to talk to your captain!" I say.

"No back talking! Detention tomorrow after school!" he yells.

"It's after school hours, you can't give me a detention." I smirk. He's the only teacher I'll be like this with since... Well, in volleyball season, he tried to give me a detention for no reason at all! It doesn't help that I made the cut while his _precious_ little daughter didn't.

"I said no back talking!" he yells.

"Coach, what's wrong?" Dylan asks coming over this way.

"Get back to practice!" he yells. Dylan nods and starts walking back. Nice to know he's still mad at me. Not that I'm not anymore.

"I need to talk to Parker Delgado! It's a family thing!" I exclaim.

"You are not a part of his family!" he yells.

"Well I might as well be! Just let me talk to him!" I exclaim.

"What's going on?" Parker asks standing behind his coach.

"Ms. Gifford is interrupting the practice." Coach growls.

"Look, I'm only here because I need directions. Aunt Stella told you what's happening right?" I say.

"Oh right, it's five blocks down west and then turn lef. It's the third house on the right side of the road." He says.

"Thanks. See that's all I needed!" I exclaim before leaving. I'm pretty sure I got Parker in trouble now... I wonder what Uncle Charlie will say to that...

I start walking the way Parker says and in less than fifteen minutes, I'm there. I don't think he needed to tell me which house it was since it screams Aunt Stella. I don't think any other house in town has statues of guitars that has a sign that says DETERMINATE on top.

I walk up the door and knock, and Aunt Stella opens the door.

"Keanna, you got the directions." She says.

"Yeah. By the way, I might have gotten him in trouble with Coach Gilson." I say.

"Doesn't matter. He would've gotten in trouble on his own. Come in." She says.

"So what's this about?" I ask.

"A scheme." She says and at that moment, I know I'm supposed to be scared for what's to come.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the final update until May 17... It's only because I have LA Writing Finals Part A this Monday for the first two hours of school and then a science test so I'm preparing for that all weekend... And then I'm probably gonna be writing the next chapter on the 15th if I can, and I have a commitment on the 16th, and then after the 17, I have long weekend but I'm doing a volunteer shift at the senior centre on Friday and Saturday and then I'm at my dad's since my grandparents are coming... That's basically half my schedule for the next two weeks so my updates will be one on the 17th, and then one sometime between the 26th and the 30th... This took me all morning to write, but I think that's only because I was writing and babysitting at the same time... It's kinda cliffy and short, but it just makes the next chapter better. I hope.<strong>

**-Olivia**


	30. Chapter 31: Emily Finds Out

**Keanna's POV:**

So, the scheme turns out it's a baby shower for my parents. What Aunt Stella told my mom: help with preparation for when the tour continues. Why Aunt Stella called it a scheme? I have yet to figure out.

"Why are we doing this again?" Landon asks.

"Ask Aunt Stella. Doesn't she know after four baby showers, mom and dad are probably tired of it?" I say.

"It's my mom we're talking about." Parker says.

"Sorry but that's so true." I state.

"Sometimes, I really do wonder if this is a way for her to forget about Milly." He says.

"So, you're saying she plans baby showers to forget about a miscarriage?" I ask.

"Could be. But it's funny, she doesn't care that I have a week's worth of DT's and yet she's making sure this goes perfectly." He says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about getting you in trouble by the way." I say.

"I only got one detention for you bothering practice. Which I don't understand how it was bothering when we weren't even doing anything... I have DT's for getting in a fight DURING practice." He says.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"It's nothing. Just a little disagreement and according to Coach, that's one week worth of DT because that's distrupting everyone on the team." He says. "I wish he'd get fired already."

"No kidding. During volleyball, he tried giving me a detention 'cause I made the cut and was captain while his pwecious wittle daughter didn't make the cut. Boo hoo." I say.

"I can't believe Brenigan actually pays him to yell at us for everything." He says.

"So, do you really think your mom still hasn't gotten over Milly?" I ask.

"We're back to this, really? But yeah, she still looks at pictures of the ultrasound where there were two babies, not one." He says.

"You know, I heard that if someone's supposed to be a twin but their mom had miscarriage with their twin, they feel like a part of them's missing. Do you think Emily feels like that since, you know." I say.

"Maybe." He says.

"I was supposed to have a twin?" Emily stutters from where she was by the door.

"Em, you weren't supposed to be here." Parker says.

"I can't believe none of you ever told me about this! You tell me stuff I don't need to know but you don't tell me this?" she cries.

"Em," he starts.

"Forget it. I'll be up in- Why am I telling you this, you wouldn't care." She says before she runs to the staircase.

"The most awkward case of Deja Vu." I say. I look over at Parker and say, "I'll go talk to her." I look at Landon and give him a signal to not mess this up.

I find Emily's room easily. It's not like our house where every floor, it's decorated differently but everything on that specific floor is similar. But here, when you look at one thing, you can guess who's it is. Like for example, I'm standing in front of six doors and I can tell Jake's room is the part with the door covered with stickers of cars and stuff, Leah's would be the yellow door that has 'Leah' printed elegantly, Parker's would be the one that's painted blue with a sign that says 'DO NOT BOTHER', and then Emily's would be the one decorated with guitar cut-outs. The other two doors, I'm guessing is a bathroom.

I knock on Emily's door to be answered with a faint "Go away."

"Em, please let me in." I say.

"I said go away." She says.

"Emily, one way or another, I'm gonna make you talk. I do this with Kayleigh and David and I will do the same thing to you if you don't open this door." I say.

The door opens and she pops her head out. Tears are evident, which is surprising since I've never seen this side of Emily and from what Parker says, no one has. "What do you want? I don't want to talk."

"Look, I know from first hand experience that ignoring everything isn't the best answer. I mean, look at what happened to your brother and I when I didn't let him explain himself for what happened with Lana! You need to listen." I say.

"Fine, come in." She says. I walk in, and her room is NOT what I'd expected. Sure, it has the Emily vibe, but the walls are purple. Lavender. _PASTEL _colours everywhere.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Look, the only reason they didn't tell you about this is because your mom didn't want you to know. Something from a parental book or something about how letting your child know they had a miscarriage with their twin is a bad thing." I say remembering what Parker told me after we got back. "He didn't tell you because he knows you'd have blamed yourself for Milly's death."

"He still didn't have to call me Milly and tell me stories about her." She says.

"He called you Milly because he wanted to remember there are two of you, not just one. The stories part, you wanted him to tell you a bedtime story! You can't exactly blame him for that." I say.

"You're doing a really bad job at trying to convince me of anything, you know that?" she asks.

"Yeah. But my point is, you can't get mad at them for not telling you. Heck, your parents, he and I were the only people who knew! I only knew because I made him tell me. And I guess Landon kinda knows now which can be good and bad at the same time..." I say.

"Are you finished yet?" she asks.

"Think about it, okay? And if you're not down in about half an hour or so, you're probably gonna miss dinner." I say before heading out and back down to the livingroom.

"How'd it go?" Parker asks.

"I told her to think about it." I smile.

"You convinced her of something?" he asks surprised.

"I told her ignorance isn't the best thing. I mean, I speak from experience if you think about what happened few months back." I say.

"I guess." He says.

"Hey, lovebirds! We only have half an hour to finish this you know! They're coming for dinner!" Landon exclaims and we hurry to work.

* * *

><p><strong>I managed to finish this chapter early. By early, I mean I managed to finish my Finals in one hour and ten minutes unlike the given time of two hours and had nothing else to do so I started writing this chapter on a piece of paper. Okay, so after the next chapter, I'm skipping to summer vacation. The reason is because there's nothing going on, other than Keanna, Lana and Dylan's fights and Lexi and Parker's attempts to keep them apart, and I've already written two chapters for it and there's a really mysterious part.<strong>

**-Olivia**


	31. Chapter 33: Very Strange Evening

**Keanna's POV:**

10 minutes. 9. 8. Phone.

Wait, did I just think Phone? I'm guessing that's the vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Keanna, could you please tell Stella we'll be half an hour late?

"Okay." I say and hang up.

I find Aunt Stella in the kitchen, sitting down decoratimg the table with Aunt Mo.

"Mom says she's gonna be half an hour late." I say.

"Okay, that gives us extra time. Could you and the boys please decorate the hallway?" Aunt Stella asks. I'm surprised she said 'please'

"Stella, did you just say please?" asks a horrified Aunt Mo. Before I could hear whatever they go on about, I head downstairs where Parker and Landon are.

"Apparently the three of us have to decorate the hallway." I say.

"Which hallway?" asks Parker.

"I have no idea." I say. Truth be told, I wasn't even thinking about the fact there were two.

"I guess the better question is, did the downstairs hallway look like it was decorated?" he asks.

"What does the downstairs hallway look regularly?" I ask.

"Messy, guitars strewn everywhere, mom and dad's wedding pictures everywhere on the walls." He says.

"Half and half then." I say.

It didn't take long for us to decorate. Since we were in a hurry, we finished in record time.

After a moment, the doorbell rang signaling mom and dad. Aunt Stella answered, hiding everything from view. They were surprised, when they saw the transformation, but mom looked mad when she saw me...

"Keanna Bridgit Gifford, what is this about one more detention is a suspension?" mom asks obviously pissed.

"Well, Dylan and I got into a fight at school and I have detention tomorrow cause they caught it on security camera and I didn't know they saw it until they called me to the office before you called and I have to serve detention after school tomorrow?" I say but it comes out more in a question form.

"Hey, Emily's already had three suspensions this year and Parker has a suspension with the next detention he has. And Jake's already had two." Aunt Stella says. "What's one suspension gonna do?"

"I don't think you want to tell her you have a week detention..." I whisper to Parker.

"She didn't listen to me when I first came home." He says.

"She was focused on the decorations when you came home." I point out.

"Mom, I kinda have a suspension tomorrow." Parker says rubbing the back of his head after I push him.

"Okay." She says.

"See, she still doesn't listen or care." He whispers.

"So unfair." I say.

He kisses the top of my head saying, "This is my first suspension. Plus, she got into way more trouble than I did all 9 years combined in one freshmen year."

I manage to give a smile at that. Mostly because it's true.

"Wait a second, has anyone seen Emily?" Uncle Charlie asks.

"She's still in her room after Keanna's very bad pep talk." Landon answers.

"What's going on?" Aunt Stella asks.

"She might have found out about Milly?" Parker asks in a questioning tone. Sometimes, I think he and I are a little too like.

"Who's Milly?" everyone excluding Landon, Aunt Stella, Uncle Charlie, Parker and I ask.

"Someone," Aunt Stella says before turning to Parker. "We'll talk about this later. Go get her out of her room."

Since it was half my fault, I go with him to Emily's room.

"Em, open up." Parker says knocking slightly.

"Go away!" she shouts from the other side.

"Emily, please?" I say.

"No boys allowed!" she exclaims pulling me into her room and closing the door right after.

"Okay, what was that about?" I ask.

"I don't want Parker in my room." She replies.

"Well, you need to get downstairs. I do not want to get your mom mad." I say.

"Fine." She grumbles going out of the room with me following quickly behind.

"Em," Parker starts.

"I'm not talking to you." She says leaving.

And that was the highlight of the day. The rest went on, well, I actually don't know since I was busy enough trying to convince Emily to talk to her brother...

* * *

><p><strong>It's been what? Three weeks? How was the weekend? Or I guess weekends? My grandparents came earlier than we expected during the long weekend (Victoria Day weekend in Canada) so my mom sent Leah, Eva and I to our dad's few days earlier and I barely get to see them so after the volunteer shifts, I was either joking around with my grandpa or helping my grandma knit, and if during the spare time, I was mostly on FaceTime with my friend... She's preparing for a school show or something and she's amazing on the piano. She's the best I've ever seen and heard! Leah came into my room singing Mean, and my friend picked it up right away and they were doing some type of freaky video duet thing that I have no words to explain. I think the most fun we had was when she started playing One Direction and she somehow makes her voice sound different for each part of the song, to kinda show where a specific member sings. It's creepy when she does that, like her voice goes lower and higher depending what the member sounds. Like in What Makes You Beautiful, she sang in her normal voice and as soon as she got to part where Liam stops and Harry starts, her voice like suddenly changed and she can do it with any band. I wish I was half as good as her now. Which might happen, in eight years maybe. And she's played piano for 8 and a half years and took lessons for only 4. Anyways, next chapter, I'll post the last day of school AND the first day of summer vacation (And I'll do a quick summary of what happened over the last month of school in either Parker or Keanna's POV)<strong>

**-Olivia**

**P.S. I have good and bad news. Bad news first: I had the next few chapters typed out on my Blackberry Playbook (Since two weeks ago, my mom and I donated 12/14 iPods, 2/3 iPads, 1/2 MacBooks-that's only my stuff- and my mom's laptop and my computer broke so my mom's using my laptop until she gets a replacement and the Playbook was the only thing I brought to my dad's leaving everything else at my mom's) but my sister spilled water on it by mistake yesterday and all the files: GONE. Including this chapter which took me another five hours to rewrite (NO BACKUP FILES:( ) I'm not sure if this is good or bad but my next update will be in July, when my finals are over. I have French Finals in two weeks, Art Final project due on the 19th of June, and then I have finals 22-27. Good news: I got all my stuff back since when my step-mom came home Saturday, she found my phone and everything else on the bed and after hearing my side of the story, she called my dad and demanded why he didn't just call her since she works at an Apple store and then had a huge... Let's call it a debate, with him for half an hour why I should still be allowed to keep my phone and reminded him what my sister would do to it if he gave it to her and then called my mom and convinced her of everything! It's good news since if I have time between studying, I can actually update! Even though I only got my iPad and phone back... ****Good news: this chapter was actually long for once! Even if it was sucky...**


	32. Chapter 34: Summertime

**Parker's POV:**

Last day of school. You gotta love everything that's happening.

"You look so down, dude. What's up?" Brandon-my best friend- asks.

"Nothing, just thinking." I reply.

"Please tell me you made up with Emily." The sound of my girlfriend says behind me.

"Well, hello there. I'm Brandon." Brandon says kissing Keanna's hand. She looks disgusted and I know I should help, but, she can do much worse.

"And I'm a sophomore." She says.

"Your point babe?" he asks. Remind me again how they've never met before.

"With a boyfriend. Who I'm about to dump if he doesn't help." She says narrowing her eyes at me.

"Sorry Kea," I say. "Keanna, this is Brandon, Brandon, this is Keanna, who if you flirt with again, you're dead."

"Remind me why I like you again?" Keanna asks.

"I don't think you do, I mean, you've met me." Brandon says.

"Get lost." I tell him.

"I think I'm gonna stay around to see you get dumped by the hot chick." He says.

"Why don't we just leave?" Keanna asks. We start walking off and run down to the music hall to escape.

"Oh, come on babe. Ditch him and come with me instead." Brandon says. I guess he followed us...

"Hey I thought I'd find you guys in here. Did you guys sign in at the gym yet?" Lexi asks entering the room.

"What's she talking about?" I ask confused. It's not like I was at school for the past week to know what's happening.

"On the last day of school, students are allowed to do whatever, as long as they follow the rules." Keanna explains.

"You should have been noticed about this. I mean, we have sports tournaments all day in the gym for anyone to join and during each sport, the corresponding captain's supposed to be watching, even though the rest of their teams don't." Lexi says.

"But, if most of their team is present, we do a challenge. If there are two teams, we see which team is better and so on, but if only one team is present, anyonbe can challenge them." Keanna says.

"Well, you guys better check in. There's only five minutes left until the first sport start." Lexi says before leaving.

"We HAVE to go check in. We're supposed to be getting our schedule for today when we check in." Keanna says.

We dash, since if we miss the sign up, well, I don't know what'd happen but Keanna does, and I'm just following her...

Turns out, all we have to do is check off our name from the sheet with homerooms and get a schedule if you're a captain. I really wish this was like regular high schools where you only come for exams and leave.

The day goes by pretty fast. It's after lunch when everything goes down again.

Keanna and I are back to when we first started dating, we were in the music hall having a 'picnic' sneaking kisses whenever when Brandon comes in.

"You're still with him? I bet I can do more things to you than he lets you." He says.

"Dude, go screw yourself." I say with full annoyance.

"Why would I screw myself, when there's a pretty girl in front of me?" he asks. I am seriously, about to kill him.

"Because that girl, doesn't like you." Keanna says.

"C'mon babe, don't be a party killer." He says.

"Am I allowed to kick him where it hurts?" Keanna says.

"Now you've pissed her off." I say.

"She's just pretending. I know she wants me." He says. Now he's pissing me off.

"You're so full of yourself! Have you ever thought that people don't like you?" Keanna yelled.

"I'm getting you out of here before you do any damage." I say lifting Keanna with ease and walking out the room.

"Parker Travis Delgado! Let me down!" she shrieks.

"If I do, you're gonna kill Brandon so no." I say.

"Why do you care?" she asks.

"I don't need my girlfriend being responsible for the death of my best friend." I say.

"I can't believe you're friends with that jerk." She says.

"He wasn't as bad when I first met him." I say.

"As bad?" she asks raising one of her eyebrow.

"Let's just go to the gym. Both of us need to be there in ten minutes anyway." I say.

Our day wasn't as bad after that. I had to be there for two hours, but still not too bad. The worst part was still waiting for us.

"I can't believe Aunt Mo's taking us to another event. Or that she's making us dress formal. Again. This suit's so itchy." I complain.

"At least you're not the one who has to wear a dress. Or makeup." Keanna says.

"You still look beautiful as always." I say kissing her cheek.

Suddenly music starts blaring.

"Sorry, that would Lexi, since she set her own ringtone on my phone." She says.

"I'm guessing that was One Direction?" I ask. I would have been fine not knowing, but since I've gotten to know Lexi pretty well, I think I'd know about them before my sisters do.

"Yeah, I don't even know song's called." She says.

"That's just sad." I say jokingly.

"It's a good thing you're cute." She says.

"Thanks, I think?" I say.

I don't know how long the night was. All I can remember is that it was really boring. Especially how I was on Emily duty most of the night. Not so fun.

"Parker! Are you ready yet? We're gonna be late!" mom exclaims outside my door.

"For what?" I ask through the door.

"Our flight." She says.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's a pretty boring chapter... Sorry about that... And just to be clear, I have NOTHING against One Direction, I just don't listen to them as often. It's just that it came up during lunch a week ago and I wrote down exactly what happened then with Parker and Keanna. Though, I think it was funnier in real life (Even though it came up because of Lexi's phone and since this was the seventh time since May that she got caught [Third time by the same teacher and twice were in a row], she has a suspension...) I think that conversation came up last week when I was complaning how for LA, my teacher decided we were gonna read The Hunger Games for our novel study and well, let's just say for my why I likedon't like this book, I chose don't like. It's not that I have anything against it, I just don't like it... And then we listed stuff we don't like and usually during lunch, we sit with our friend's bf and he said One Direction so I think that's how it started... Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm strange. Anyways, I think I'm gonna need to make a new plotline for the following chapters... I still have no ideas how long I'm gonna continue this story for... The character Brandon is a less weird version of this new kid at my school that came like three weeks ago. He gets in everyone's space and he hits on every single student at school... I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm happy I don't have any classes with him.**

**-Olivia**


	33. Chapter 35: Little Cabin by the Lake

**Keanna's POV:**

Something about this place seems familiar. But it looks different. Wait, I got it!

"Mom! What are we doing here?" I ask.

"All of us are taking a little vacation here." She smiles.

"Oh my god." I exclaim.

"Do you know this place?" Parker asks.

"It's the place Landon and I used to come every summer before Emma came along." I say. I remember something.

"Landon, do you think our carvings are still here?"

"It better be, we spent 3 hours on it!" he exclaims.

"We spent 10 minutes on it." I say.

"Whatever. Let's go check!" he says running to the tree in the back.

"Aren't you gonna go Keanna?" mom asks.

"I'll go, in a sec." I say. I turn to Parker, "I wanna show you something."

I drag him to the lake. It's shallow and there's a fire pit.

"It's beautiful here." He says.

"I know." I say.

"But why is the stage there?" he asks. I forgot all about the stage!

"My dad built it when I was four. We used to play in the water, make a fire and get ourselves dried up and then Landon and I used to put on performances. It was a good time." I smile. "I don't think I can balance on it anymore…"

"You used to balance on it?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Well it's a small stage! It's meant for one person! But since Landon was three and I was six, we managed with me on one leg and him on both." I say.

"What could you have performed on that?" he asks.

"A lot of things. I'm a gymnast. I used to practice my routines, injuring my arm once, and sing." I say.

"And if I asked you to sing right now, you'd sing Taylor Swift." He says.

"Here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see, what you're doing to me

Tell me why" I sing to prove his point.

"Let's just get back to everyone." I say. "Race you there!"

I love this place. It's been nine years since I've been here, and I'm determined to make the best of it. Even if it means acting like a five year old. He caught up to me, but I'm not surprised. He is stronger, faster and now, he's even taller than me.

"Mom, did you know the stage is still there?" I ask.

"I don't think you're gonna fit on it Keanna." She says.

"I know that! I was showing Parker the lake and he noticed it and memories came back. Can we please have a bonfire with the talent jam we used to have? Please?" I ask.

"I was actually thinking the same thing. Let's make the announcement." She says.

"Let's make it later… I kinda wanna relieve the memories again." I say.

"You know the way around. Dinner's at 6:30!" she says before heading inside.

"So, do you want a little tour of the place, or do you wanna unpack?" I ask Parker.

"There's plenty of time for unpacking. But I'd like to know where everything is so I don't get lost later." He says with a laugh and I can't help but let out a little giggle.

"So, you guys used to come out here every summer?" he asks.

"For five years. I always used to wonder why we stopped, but this is Canada and the round trip to and from US during summer vacation is expensive like it is every other place in the world." I say. "Oh yeah, I should show you the carvings."

We walk around to the back, where Landon and I carved random stuff on the wall.

K3AnnA AnD lAnD0n 2Ol8.

I let out a chuckle at my old writing.

"I can't believe this is my writing from when I was three." Landon says.

"Mine wasn't any better." I say pointing at the writing underneath.

Madi joins soon after and the four of us walk around, mostly me showing the way around since Landon was only three the last time we came here.

"Dinner!" I hear mom call. We rush back to the cabin.

Dinner goes smooth, especially since all of us are hungry from whatever we were doing.

"So, this place brings a lot of memory back to the four of us, and my mom and I want to do a little thing Landon and I used to do when we came here." I start.

"We're doing the Talent Jam?" Landon asks.

"Bingo." I say.

"The what?" Kayleigh asks.

"Twelve years ago, dad built a little stage in the back for me to perform on. And then two years after that, Landon joined in and we called it a Talent Jam. You can sing, dance, do whatever. You can do however many things you'd like, how many times you'd like, but you can't do the same routine/song twice." I explain.

"We used to play in the water, dry off by the fire and after dinner, we'd perform random things. Keanna broke her arm doing that once." Mom says.

"That was a bad timing for gymnastics." I say remembering what happened.

"So what do you say?" she asks.

All the parents exchange a look before Aunt Stella says, "We're in."

* * *

><p><strong>Originally, I was going to post this chapter later but I decided since it's July 1st, and also Canada Day, why not update. I do have most of the next chapter written so the next update should be before Friday as long as I don't forget about it.<strong>

**-Olivia**


	34. Chapter 36: Talent Jam

**Keanna's POV**

"Welcome to the fourth?" I lean back at Landon and he nods, "Annual Talent Jam. Please, sit back, relax and enjoy the show and I have no clue why I'm saying this since you guys already know this." I say which causes laughter from our parents. I smile and continue, "Our first performer is little Miss Kayleigh."

I wait, but no appearance. I give a questioning look at Landon and he looks confused as well. I look at mom and she nods. She knows the question I was gonna ask.

"Cover your ears." I say before yelling, "KAYLEIGH ROXANNE GIFFORD! IF YOU AREN'T OUT IN FIVE SECONDS, I'M SENDING EMILY AND YOU DO NOT WANT THAT HAPPENING!"

"Geez sis, I'm out." She says.

Performance after performance, Landon and I kept taking turns introducing each act. Half the time, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Ready?" I ask.

"I guess." Emma replies.

"You're gonna do fine." I say.

"Our next performance is by two of my three least favourite sisters," Landon starts which leads Kayleigh and I to yell, "You're not a favourite brother you know!" but he continues with, "Please welcome Emma and Keanna for their performance of who knows what the hell they're doing."

I shake my head at him.

"This song's Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift. Hope you enjoy." I say.

_"I took a chance, I took a shot_

_And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not_

_You took a swing, I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground I see who you are"_

**"I'm sick and tired of your attitude**

**I'm feeling like I don't know you**

**You tell me that you love me then cut me down"**

_"And I need you like a heartbeat_

_But you know you got a mean streak_

_Makes me run for cover when you're around"_ And as I finished that line, I saw a shadow moving in the trees. That's impossible; we're out in the woods. How can anyone be here? I keep my eyes glued to where I saw the shadow moved.

**_"Here's to you and your temper_**

**_Yes, I remember what you said last night_**

**_And I know that you see, what you're doing to me_**

**_Tell me why"_**

**"You could write a book on**

**How to ruin someone's perfect day**

**Well I get so confused and frustrated**

**Forget what I'm trying to say"**

I see a familiar body, but I can't see the face. There's definitely someone there, how they ended up here? I don't know.

_"I'm sick and tired of your reasons_

_I got no one to believe in_

_You tell me that you want me then push me around"_ My voice falters as I sing that as I realize who the person is.

**"And I need you like a heartbeat**

**But you know you got a mean streak**

**Makes me run for cover when you're around"**

_**"Here's to you and your temper**_

_**Yes I remember what you said last night**_

_**And I know that you see, what you're doing to me**_

_**Tell me why"**_

_"Why, do you have to make me feel small_

_So you can feel whole inside_

_Why do you have to put down my dreams_

_So you're the only thing on my mind"_

**"I'm sick and tired of your attitude**

**I'm feeling like I don't know you**

**You tell me that you want me then cut me down**

**I'm sick and tired of your reasons**

**I got no one to believe in**

**You ask me for my love then you push me around"**

_**"Here's to you and your temper**_

_**Yes I remember what you said last night**_

_**And I know that you see, what you're doing to me**_

_**Tell me why? Why? Tell me why?"**_

_"I take a step back, let you go_

_I told you I'm not bulletproof_

_Now you know."_ I finish. I hurry backstage to run into Landon.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I think I saw Devon." I say.

"Keanna, we're out in the woods, how could you possibly have…?" he starts but doesn't finish because I cut him off.

"I don't know how! But I do know he's here. Why do you think I was looking at one spot the whole time looking scared?" I demand.

"Go tell mom." he says.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I say before hurrying around the stage to where our parents are.

"Keanna, why aren't you backstage with everyone else?" Aunt Stella asks.

"I need to talk to my parents." I say. They get up and we go three feet behind everyone.

"I think I saw Devon." I say.

"We're in the middle of the-" dad starts.

"Landon already gave the speech. I don't know how, but I know that was him! What am I gonna do?" I ask.

"Just in case it is him, you're not to go anywhere without either any of us adults, Parker, Landon or Kyra." Mom says.

"Okay. I'm scared mom." I say tears welling up my eyes.

"I know baby. But all we can do for now, is hope that he won't get you alone." She says.

I nod and rush backstage.

"What'd they say?" Landon asks.

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere by myself. I have to have either you, Parker, Kyra or any of our parents." I say.

"Do they really think I'm gonna follow that?" he asks.

"I think if you don't, you're gonna get hell of a grounding." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think about the chapter? At first, I was gonna use a different song since Tell Me Why is one of the songs on Fearless but, I thought the song fits perfectly with the next chapter. Devon will be explained more thoroughly in the next chapter. I don't know why, but the song wouldn't write single spaced so... Yeah... Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	35. Chapter 37: Who is Devon?

**Keanna's POV**

It might have been a good idea to listen to mom...

"So you thought you could leave me two years ago and think I wouldn't have my revenge?" he growls.

"MOM! DAD!" I scream.

"Don't bother. I don't leave without finishing what I started, and whether you like it or not, I'm gonna finish it." He says.

"LANDON! PARKER! KYRA! MADI!" I scream again.

"Shut up bitch!" he yells.

By now, I can feel tear dripping down my cheeks. But I am NEVER going to let him do what he wants to do. I manage to knock him unconscious but I know it only lasts few minutes so I run towards where the cabin is.

"Mom, we have to leave in the morning." I say as I reach my mom.

"Why? What happened?" she asks.

"It is Devon." I say.

"Go pack." She says.

I rush inside, throwing all my stuff in my bag.

When I finish-which wasn't that hard since we've only been here few hours-, I go back to my mom.

I see Aunt Stella on the phone, with all our parents gathered around her. "No, we just want the first tickets to Phoenix from Vancouver for 6 adults, 5 youth and 7 children. Yes, tomorrow at 2PM is fine. Alright, thank you."

"What was that about?" I ask.

"We're going back tomorrow." Dad says.

"Thank god." I sigh.

"I thought you three loved the place, why do you want to go back home after few hours?" asks Uncle Charlie.

"Crazy, stalking ex-boyfriend trouble." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's a bit of Devon for you. He's Keanna's crazy ex-boyfriend! They dated when Keanna was 13 and he was 15 until his 16th birthday. I think most people know what might have happened on his birthday so I'm gonna let that be. Sorry this chapter is so late! I had a bit of writer's block and I was at my grandparent's and they don't have good Internet connection... It's short and it's more of a filler... The next chapter takes place in late July on Keanna and Parker's double date with... Well, you'll see. I'm gonna try to get more character's in... Other couples like Landon and Madi, Trent and Leah. I'll try to get more of the twin's pranks in soon. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	36. Chapter 38: Double Date

**Parker's POV:**

"Thanks for doing this." I say while getting ready.

"No prob, anything for my best bud!" exclaims Matt.

"You sure you won't regret it?" I ask.

"Dude, I already put up with her at school. We're in every single class together." He says.

"Just transfer back to my school." I say.

"And deal with Lexi everyday? No thanks. I transferred because of her." He says.

"She's not that bad." I lie.

"She's obsessed about everything!" he exclaims. "And why are you so focused on this?"

"Because he's whipped." Says Jake out of nowhere.

"Em, I know you're here too. You two have five seconds to get out before I tell mom about breaking her guitar and breaking dad's favourite drumsticks." I say.

They scramble out from under my bed outside.

"You're lucky you're an only child." I say.

"No it's not. I wish I had a sibling." He says.

"Be careful what you wish for." I say. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

"Mom, we're leaving! We'll see you in few hours!" I yell down the stairs before we head out.

We walk over to the Gifford's place talking about what we've done the past month.

"Jake's right, you are whipped." He says.

"Shut up." I say punching his shoulder jokingly.

"How far away does she live? We've been walking for 10 minutes!" He exclaims.

"Just be glad we don't have to walk to Kyra's place." I say.

"You know where she lives? Why?" he asks.

"Our parents are best friends! What do you expect! Plus, Leah's dating her little brother." I say.

"I can't believe you didn't go big brother on them." He says.

"Dude, they still act like just best friends. I got nothing to worry about." I say.

We turn down the street and walk to the familiar driveway.

"Woah, this place is big." He says as I knock on the door.

"What'd you expect? They're a family of 7, soon to be eight." I say.

"And hopefully, six kids are enough." Keanna says opening the door.

"Hey," I smile.

"Hey back. Hey Matt. Kyra! They're here!" she yells upstairs.

"Is there anyway it'll be just you three or we stay here? Mine and Kyra's parents still aren't back and neither is Landon and Madi so I have to babysit the twins and Trent." She says in an apologising tone.

"You and Kyra can go if you want." I say turning to Matt.

He glares at me before saying, "Why don't we just stay?"

She motions for us to go in and the twins are suddenly tackling me. I fall to the ground with them right on top of me.

"Hey Parker," David says.

"Hey David, Kayleigh. What are you two up to?" I ask. I'm kind of scared for their answer.

"You two, go finish your dinner before I tell mom and dad to ground you. Now." Keanna says.

"Landon's a much funner babysitter." Kayleigh grumbles.

"Five, four, three, two," Kea counts and the twins run to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. They've been like that since we visited Aunt Georgie last week." She says before realising something. She takes out her phone and calls someone.

"Hey Aunt Georgie, sorry if I'm bothering you but is there any chance you can come over and babysit? No, Landon was supposed to be back by now to switch with me but he's not and he forgot his phone at home. Okay, thank you so much! Yeah, I'll see you in ten." she finishes.

"I just noticed, where is Kyra?" asks Matt.

"In my room, I'll go get her." She says before heading upstairs.

"She's cute." He says.

"Don't even try. Brandon did on the last day of school... Let's just say he's lucky we were at school." I say.

"He really needs to get a life." He says.

"Oh yeah." I say.

"Hey," Kyra says walking down the stairs.

"Hey, you look, stunning." Matt says before meeting her halfway.

"You know, I think they're gonna be official by the time this night is over." Keanna says.

"Hopefully. By the way, did I mention you look beautiful tonight?" I ask.

"You know I'm wearing what I always wear." She says.

"Exactly." I say kissing her head.

"Ew, no PDA in the house!" Kayleigh exclaims.

"Did you finish your chores?" Keanna asks.

"Uh-huh," Kayleigh nods. She's definitely lying.

"Kayleigh Roxanne Gifford, go finish your chore." Says Keanna.

"Why?" she whines.

"Because, until you do, I'm gonna tell Aunt Georgie to not let you do anything fun until you're finished. And she's bringing Cam." Kea says and Kayleigh dashes to the livingroom.

"Aunt Georgie's coming?" David asks.

"Yeah, and until you're finished your chores, you're not doing anything either." She says.

"I'm already finished," he says.

"So if I go into the kitchens, the dishes will be done and everything will be spotless?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says.

"I'll be right back." She says before heading to the kitchen.

"Your sister's stressed, isn't she?" I ask.

"Lana came by earlier," he says. "And so did Cara."

"That explains everything." I say.

"What explains everything?" Keanna asks.

"Nothing," we say.

"Whatever, the kitchen's spotless so you're good David, but can you please make sure Kayleigh finishes her chore?" she asks.

"What's in it for me?" he asks.

"I'll give you my iPod." She says.

"Which one?" he asks.

"Touch, third generation." She answers.

"Done." He says before heading to the living room.

"They have worse chores than Emily. And she's the same age as Emma." I say.

"It's only until the baby's born. Since mom can't exactly cook and clean right now and dad works overtime because of that, we all do our regular chores and then we split cleaning and cooking. I cook, Landon cleans the basement, Emma cleans the hallways, David and Kayleigh switch between cleaning the kitcken and living room each week." She explains.

There's a knock at the door and she goes to answer.

"Hi Aunt Georgie." She says.

"Keanna, what would your mom say if she found out there's two boys in the house?" she asks.

"Aunt Georgie! You've met Parker before. And the other boy is Matt." Keanna says.

"Hi, Miss Gifford." I say.

"Parker, how many times have I told you to just call me Georgie? You make me sound old and I'm only ten years older than you!" she exclaims before turning to Kyra and Matt. "Hi Kyra. And hi, I'm Keanna's aunt Georgie."

"I'm Matt. It's nice to meet you," he says a little awkwardly.

"So, what needs to be done?" she asks Keanna.

"Not much, it's just the twins and Trent here. And dad's gonna be home in an hour." Kea says.

"Where's Emma?" she asks.

"At Jade's," Kea replies.

"Alright, you four have fun." She says.

"Thanks again for doing this." Keanna says hugging her before the four of us leave.

"Where are we going?" Kyra asks.

"We gotta get you to your house so you can change into something more comfortable. You don't want to wear a skirt for this." Matt says.

The four of us walk in silence to the Pickett's, Kyra and Matt leading and Keanna and I following behind. We could see Matt and Kyra's hands intertwined.

"How long do you think it'll take?" I ask quietly so only Keanna would take.

"It depends on what we're doing." She says.

"Can't say, but it's something you'd enjoy. And there's two different things we're doing." I say.

"I'll tell you when I know then." She says.

"I can't believe you live next door to my aunt." Matt says.

"I can't believe it either!" Kyra exclaims.

Kyra runs into the house and out in only three minutes. I think that's a record!

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" she asks.

"It's a surprise." He replies.

After a few more minutes of walking, Keanna whispers, "We're going bowling aren't we?"

"You're smart," I say.

"Now I'm gonna say Kyra's never bowled before." She says.

"This is gonna be fun then, isn't it." I say before we walk in silence once more.

The first half turned to be... Disaster, yet pretty fun. Kyra ended up being the best...

"Now, part two." Matt says as we walked out of the bowling alley.

"Which is?" I ask.

"Didn't you guys plan this together?" Kyra asks.

"Partially," Matt answers. "Anyways, part two involves my backyard."

"Oh god," I groan.

"What?" he asks.

"You'll see." I sigh knowing what was about to happen.

"Is it something she's gonna hate?" Keanna asks.

"Half and half. On a regular day, his backyard is full of sport equipments and everything..." I trail off.

As I guessed, he had not cleaned his backyard.

"Wow, it's big." Kyra breathed.

"Just the yard, inside is pretty small." He says.

"What are we doing?" she asks.

"Up to you," he says.

I can feel Keanna smile against my arm.

"Well, I gotta get home before my dad gets worried." Keanna says.

"I'll walk you home." I say.

"Thank you, we'll see you guys later." She says.

"See ya," I say before leaving.

"You wanted to give them privacy, didn't you?" I ask once we're out of their earshot.

"Of course," she says. We walk in comfortable silence for awhile, arms around each other until we reach the park.

"We have an hour before I have to actually take you home. What do you wanna do?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I feel like something's gonna happen though." She says. As if on cue, her phone rings.

She looks at it to find a text and I look over to see that it says:

**To: Keanna**

**From: Landon**

**Come home quick, grandmas in labor**

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! The double date. I hope it wasn't boring but I'm happy that it was so long! I thought it'd only be like 900 words but, it's longer! I'm so sorry that it's late but I've been at my grandparents and they don't have wireless... The next chapter is short, but it'll be up soon!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	37. Chapter 39: Sick

**Keanna's POV:**

Time for school... Why did summer have to end so quickly?

"Keanna!" Landon shouted... Again... I can't believe I have to go to school with him now...

"Coming!" I yelled grabbing my bag. I ran downstairs grabbing a granola bar from the pantry.

"Where's everyone?" I ask.

"Mom's sleeping, dad's at work, I'm pretty sure the twins slept in, Emma's probably in her room." Landon answers.

I walk over to the stairs before yelling, "Kayleigh! David! Emma! If you're not up here in one minute, we're leaving without you!"

Emma and David comes up but Kayleigh is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kayleigh?" Landon asks.

"She's sick." Emma answers.

"I'll go check on her, you tell mom." Landon says before walking downstairs.

I ran up to mom and dad's room to see mom sleeping. I decided not to wake her and went downstairs to make soup instead.

"Em, you know the way to school, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Landon and I are gonna be a bit late, so just go. Just make sure you text me when you get to school." I said. "David, listen to Emma. I don't want to be in trouble if you get lost or injured on the way to school."

"Whatever," he replied.

"Do we walk home ourselves or wait for you and Landon?" Emma asked.

"Wait for Landon. I have volleyball practice today. If Landon doesn't show up, call me." I said before they grabbed their lunch boxes and left.

I started making soup when Landon came upstairs abruptly.

"We need to call dad. She has a 102 degree fever but something's weird. She keeps saying she's thirsty but at the same time, she needs to use the bathroom frequently and she's too thin and she says her eyes are too dry." He said.

"Oh god," I said realising what it might be, "Call dad quick. I'll stay downstairs with her."

I turned the stove off before rushing downstairs.

"Kay, can I come in?" I asked knocking.

"Do you have water?" she asked or more, croaked.

"I'll go get you some." I said walking back upstairs to run into Landon.

"Dad says he'll be here in 30 minutes. Should we tell mom?" he asked.

"She's sleeping. Do me a favour, fill two water bottles with water and bring them to Kayleigh. I'll call the school and let them know we're late and for Kayleigh." I said.

He followed and I proceeded with the calls. I decided to wake mom up. I dashed up the stairs once more and walked into mom's room.

"Mom, wake up!" I exclaimed. She woke as soon as I said that.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table and asked, "Aren't you late for school?"

"We called in saying we're late." I replied.

"What do you mean 'we'?" she asked.

"Landon and I. Dad's coming in about twenty to take Kay to the hospital." I answered.

Let's just say the morning didn't go so well. Here I am in History writing in a diary instead of focusing on the lecture.

Lunch came by pretty fast. I know there are at least two people waiting for an explanation.

I stuff all my stuff in my locker and hurry to the lunch area as fast as I can. But of course, having a jock as a boyfriend and a crazy best friend definitely has its pros and cons.

Pro? They're unique.  
>Con? They care about EVERYTHING you do, and that is NOT fun when you don't know what's happening to your sister.<p>

"Kea, where the hell have you been all morning?" Lexi asks.

"Hospital." I said hoping they wouldn't ask more.

"What happened?" Parker asks and I know I can't resist not answering because of how cute he looks. Don't judge me! I spent all my summer with Kyra!

"Emily's sick and it's really bad that we had to call dad to take her to the hospital." I answered.

"Hope she feels better soon." Lexi said.

"Hopefully." I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I need to explain this chapter a bit. Sydney gave birth to a baby girl named Ariel on August twelfth, and I skipped to the third week of school, so this way I won't be behind or ahead on dates like I was almost a year ago, Olivia is 8 12 months pregnant and because of that, Keanna's picked up what Olivia usually does in the morning with Landon's help. Keanna's gonna be more like this for couple more chapters until the baby comes. Keanna and Parker do hit another bump in the road soon and that comes really quick. Landon is more responsible than he was before, and he and Keanna don't fight except a couple minor arguments here and there. And quick recap.**

**Keanna's in grade 11, Parker and Kyra are in grade 10 (along with Matt of course), Landon and Madi are in grade 9, Emily and Emma are in grade 6, Leah and Trent in grade 5, the twins in grade 4 and Jake's in grade 2. Am I forgetting anyone?**

**The new baby comes in 5-8 chapters, and this time, I'll include all the details (Well, except the actual birth but I'm pretty sure you guessed that) Matt makes a reappearance in the next chapter and what Kayleigh's condition is will be in the next chapter. If somebody guesses, I'll be surprised. She already had something and now she has one more, plus she's sick.**

**And yeah, I know I'm horrible. I wrote this on the August sixteenth but since it was my birthday, I was pestered by my family and friends that I couldn't find the time to update... Then I kinda forgot about it and I was suffering food poisoning from around the 26th so... Yeah... This is the last update for this story for a while... I have the toughest honours teacher this year... Oh, the freakiest thing happened, I have a new neighbour and his name's Parker and his personality is so like the character Parker! His looks are the complete opposite though... But he's really cute and he's in all my class except French... But he kinda became the inspiration for the next chapter so I'm really excited for that!**


	38. Chapter 40: New News

**Keanna's POV:**

School went by pretty quick. Volleyball tryouts now... I wonder why I have to be there... I mean, I was the captain last year, not this year!

"Coach, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Gifford, you're late." She said.

"Sorry, the hallways were pretty crowded..." I said.

"You are helping with the tryouts today." She said.

"But don't I have to tryout too?" I asked.

"Stop with all the questions." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I said before sitting down on the bleacher.

After an hour and half of watching people pass the volleyball back and forth, the boys decided to join.

"Kein! What are you doing? This is girl's tryouts." Coach Neaiz yelled.

"Haven't you read the changes? It's both." He said.

"Well this just got interesting." I grinned as I paused talking a freshmen girl about her sets.

"That boy's cute." I heard a girl say.

"No, he's way cuter."

"No way, the sophomore in the front is the hottest."

At that, I raised my eyebrow but kept talking to the freshmen. I probably talked to her two minutes before there were hands above my eyes.

"Guess who." He said.

I heard a girl gasp, "He has a girlfriend?"

"Well, judging by the voice, I'm thinking it's a boy, he's fairly popular, he's a sophomore, he's a jock, and that his girlfriend might dump him if she saw this happening." I replied holding back a smile.

"It's a good thing he's covering her eyes than, isn't it?" he asked.

"Seriously Parker, I have a lot on my mind, and I'm about to hit you." I said.

He lowered his hands before saying, "Sheesh, somebody's grumpy."

"Oh, shut up. You know fully well what's going on." I said hitting him on the shoulder. You know what's sad? I have to reach up to do that now...

"Fine, fine. But only because you have a lot going on." He said.

"I'm just worried." I said as we walked over to the bleachers.

"She's gonna be fine." He said.

"I know, but, Landon said he'd text me as soon as he finds out but, no text. And he's been home, or at least should've been for an hour." I said.

"Maybe they don't want them to know until everyone's home." He said.

"Probably... Aren't you supposed to be playing?" I asked.

"Aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm apparently on the team without trying out," I said, "And I'm not allowed to question it."

"That's... I don't know what to say." He said.

"So, back to you. Why aren't you playing?" I asked.

"Same reason as you." He said.

"Aww, poor baby." I said.

"So I'm your baby now?" he asked with a hint of laugh in his voice.

"Well, I'm pretty sure most normal girlfriends and boyfriends call each other that." I said.

"I think we established we're not normal." He said.

"Oh, we're not? What so ever will we do?" I said dramatically.

"Gifford! Delgado! Stop goofing off!" Coach Neaiz yelled.

"Yes coach." We said simultaneously.

"Well, we got one thing in common." I said.

"We both have annoying coaches?" he asked.

"I was gonna say we're both bored by this, but that works." I said.

A phone rang.

"Kea, isn't that yours?" Parker asked.

"Oh my god, yes!" I said before fetching my bag and digging through it for my phone.

"A hat? Really?" he asked holding it up.

"It's my favourite! Don't judge me!" I said as I found my phone.

**To: Keanna  
>From: Landon<br>Got the news bout Kay  
>Do u wanna no?<strong>

I asked mentally, what's wrong with him? Before replying.

**To: Landon  
><strong>**From: Keanna  
><strong>**No duh! TELL ME!**

**To: Keanna  
>From: Landon<br>She has diabetes...**

What?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really wondering if anyone reads this story anymore... LM isn't that popular anymore, and I'm just wanting to finish what I've started...<strong>

**-Olivia**


	39. Chapter 41: Dylan vs Keanna

**Keanna's POV:**

A week went by. David and I are the only one who still hasn't processed Kayleigh has diabetes yet.

"Earth to Keanna." Lexi said waving her hand in front of me.

"What?" I asked suddenly alert.

"The preppy couple walking this way." She said.

"Let them. If they annoy me, I'll have a bone to pick on." I said.

"Oh look, if it isn't Ms. Teachers-think-I'm-perfect-but-I'm-so-not." Lana said.

"Do you hear something Lex? Oh wait, I know. It's the slut who doesn't know to keep her hands to herself." I said.

"Kea!" Lexi whispered harshly in my ear.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Watch your back Gifford. I will make your life a living hell." Ms. Stupid herself said. Like I'm scared of her.

"Good luck. Everyone knows you're the school bitch. Even Cara Beech hates you." I smirked.

She snarled before walking away.

"What do you want?" Lexi growled at Dylan.

"To say I'm sorry for everything." He said.

"Apology not accepted." I glared.

Landon came over. Perfect timing little bro.

He remained silent.

"I'm breaking up with her later." Dylan said.

"What made you see sense?" Landon asked from behind.

"How is this any of your business?" Dylan asked with a look that could kill.

"You hurt him in any way, I will break every single bone in your body." I threatened.

He glared before walking away.

"What do you want Landon?" I sighed.

"Right, just got a text from dad. Everyone's going to LA so all the kids are staying at our house. You're in charge. Good luck cooking for 12! See you at home!" He said before turning.

"Hold up mister." I said. "What do you mean everyone's going to LA?"

"Recording a new album..." He said.

"I meant, mom's nine months pregnant. What are they doing going to LA? What if her water breaks on the way?" I asked.

"They're taking the car." He said.

"Give it up Kea. He doesn't get it." Lexi said.

I am not leaving it at that. Well, maybe for now, since I'm late for history...

I counted the minutes until lunch. I need to talk to Landon.

"Landon Zachary Gifford! Don't you run away from me." I said chasing him.

"What do you want?" he asked irritated once we stopped and sat at a table.

"A, if everyone's staying at our house, you're helping me do everything. B, by everyone, do you literally mean everyone? C, how are they even coming and where are they gonna stay?" I asked.

"A, I don't want to help you. B, what do you think? C, we have guest rooms." He said.

"You are helping me, along with everyone else, and we only have two guest rooms. Each fits two people. How the hell are we fitting seven people in two rooms?" I demanded.

"We put Kyra and Madi in one room, Emily and Leah in the other, there's room in my room, and there's room in David's room." He said.

"What'd I miss?" Lexi asked bouncing over.

"Not much." I said.

"I just realized, where's Parker?" Landon asked.

"Suspension. Coach Neaiz really doesn't like him." I said.

"I thought it was three detentions." Lexi said confused.

"We might have interrupted practices last week." I said.

_Flashback..._

"Hey captain!" I called.

"Aren't we not supposed to be interrupting each other's game?" Parker asked.

"This is a practice. And what do you say to a little challenge?" I asked. "Unless you're scared."

"What kind of challenge?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"My team against yours. Losing captain has to do whatever the winning captain says for a week." I said.

"You're on." He says.

_End of flashback..._

Girls totally won. But of course, that didn't stop Coach Neaiz from giving Parker a suspension...

Dylan walked by, glaring. With... You guessed it, Lana in tow.

"I can't believe that's Dylan Lanyard. He's so different than he used to be when I was in grade 6." Landon said.

"I know. That bitch is changing him." I said.

"This sucks. He's like, not Dylan anymore. Él es un idiota." Lexi exclaimed.

"Yes, he is an idiot." I said.

"How the heck-" Landon started.

"I take Spanish." I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best... I'm trying to finish this in a hurry... There's gonna be two more chapters and then I'm skipping to end of November - beginning of December...<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so relieved now that people still read this!**

**-Olivia**


	40. Chapter 42: Two Weeks Part 1

**Trent's POV:**

Normally, I love being at Aunt Liv and Uncle Wen's, but I hate this homework.

Change the world, be the voice, we are the people.

What the heck?

"You really don't get it?" Leah asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Were you paying attention in class at all?" I asked.

"Did you expect me to?" I teased.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Kidding." She said. "But think. There are so many people living in poverty. We, as children are the voice that can help end it."

"So if we speak up, we can change the world?" I asked.

"Yeah. You should really pay attention in class." She said.

"Hey Lea, can you help me with this?" Jake asked.

"I thought Parker was helping you," Leah said.

"He's distracted by his homework. Something about chemicals affecting something?" Jake said.

"What do you need help on?" I sighed.

"What's 9x8?" he asked.

"I'll just show you a trick." I said. "Put your hands out, fingers spread."

"Why?" he asked doing as I said.

"You want to multiply the eighth number by nine, so put down the eighth finger," I said closing his middle finger on his right hand, "And the answer is clearly 72!"

"How-" he started.

"It's a trick for multiplying 9. If you multiply 9x2, it's clearly 18 since there's only one finger on the left and eight on the right." I said.

"Thanks. You're much more helpful than Emily." He said before leaving.

"That wasn't Jake-like at all." Trent said.

"It is strange." I agreed.

"Keanna wants everyone in the livingroom." Emma said poking her head in the door.

We climbed downstairs to see only three people.

"If someone's not here in five seconds, that person doesn't get any dinner!" Kayleigh yelled.

"Thanks." Keanna said.

Everyone hurried in.

"What do you want for dinner? Preferably something we can order." Keanna said.

"I have three phone thingys!" Kayleigh exclaimed.

"What?" Keanna asked.

"The pamphlets." Kayleigh said.

"Okay... I guess it's between Chinese, pizza or Indian." Keanna said.

"Draw a straw." Emily said.

"Kay, can you go get the straws from the drawer by the sink? The left one?" Keanna asked.

"On it." Kayleigh said leaving before returning shortly after with three straws and three markers.

Keanna scribbled something on the straw before holding the straws in her hand.

"Who wants to draw?" she asked.

Surprisingly, no one volunteered.

She rolled her eyes before picking herself.

"Pizza. Should three boxes be enough?" she asked.

"Should be sis." Landon said.

**Landon's POV:**

Dinner is served. It's better than Keanna's cooking.

"I know you're thinking it's better than my cooking." Keanna said as she and Parker sat down on the couch I was occupying.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"No," they replied together.

Gross, I feel a lovey-dovey moment coming up between them.

"Landon, there's camera in the room. We aren't gonna do anything." Keanna said.

"What?" I asked.

"A security camera. Why do you think we're in this house instead of anywhere else?" she asked.

Truth be told, I have no clue.

"Whatever. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I said before walking upstairs.

**Emma's POV:**

I wonder why Landon just walked upstairs.

"What was that about?" I asked Keanna.

"I have no clue." She said.

"Can you help me on my homework?" I asked.

"What is it on?" she asked.

"Global change." I replied.

"The one about poverty in Africa and that?" Parker asked.

"Yep." I said.

"What's the homework?" Keanna asked.

"I have to make a presentation on child labour." I said.

"Where's your laptop?" she asked.

"I'll go get it." I said before walking downstairs and grabbing my laptop before heading to the livingroom again.

"What type of presentation does it have to be?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter." I replied.

"I can help you make a prezi I guess..." she said.

_Next day..._

**Keanna's POV:**

Last night was exhausting! I don't know how I'm gonna survive the next two weeks.

"Everyone else is in the livingroom." Landon said appearing out of nowhere.

"I know, you could be supportive and help me make the lunches." I said.

"That's your job! I'm sticking to laundry." He said.

"Okay, you can buy your own lunch." I said.

"Fine, I'll make the rest of the lunch." He said before taking over making the sandwiches.

I walked into the livingroom.

"Kyra, can you take everyone who goes to the elementary school there?" I asked.

"Sure, come on Madi." She said before standing up along with everyone that goes to elementary school.

"The lunches are in the kitchen." I said.

Five minutes later, the only ones left was Landon, Parker and I.

"We should probably get going too." Landon said.

We walked out, Landon ahead with Parker and I following behind.

"You know, aren't we the older ones?" I asked.

"Let him lead." He said.

"I hate junior year." I said out of nowhere.

"Come on, it's not that bad." He said.

"Do you want to try being in my class? Just to remind you, most of my classes are AP." I said.

"Hey, you two! Stop flirting and get a move on before we're late for school!" Landon exclaimed.

We laughed before hurrying to school.

* * *

><p><strong>My first POV for Trent and Emma since LALM! At least I think it's the first... I know it was pretty sucky... This chapter was so focused on changing the world because my friend went to the first ever We Day in Alberta yesterday and it inspired me to write three? chapters on it... Well, that and the fact I remembered we learned about Free The Children in LA last year... Well, hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	41. Chapter 43: Two Weeks Over

**Landon's POV:**

****"Kayleigh!" I exclaimed running after her.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Check. My. Blood. Pressure." She called without looking back.

"Kayleigh Roxanne Gifford! Check it now, before mom calls yelling!" Keanna said appearing in front of her.

Kayleigh grumbled. "Fine!"

"Nice work." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

**Keanna's POV:**

Two weeks have gone by, and I'm not gonna say it was easy. There was a lot of trouble...

But school makes up for it... I don't know why, but it does...

"Keanna!" Lexi whines.

"No!" I exclaim. If you're wondering what that's about, she's begging me to go with her to go to a concert.

"Why not?" she whined once more.

"I don't like One Direction!" I said. Well, if you like them, you like them, but I honestly don't see what's so amazing about them. Yeah, they're British/Irish and are cute, but I just don't like them!

"Please?" she asked, carrying out the 'e'.

"No! And I gotta get to class, see you in history!" I said before rushing to chemistry.

I love chemistry, but I seriously hate the teacher. Last year, we did so many experiments, this year? All we're doing is taking notes. Honestly! Who likes taking notes?

By the time lunch rolled by, I was too tired to do anything else. Who knew junior year was exhausting?

"You look tired." Parker said as we walked to an empty table.

"No sleep last night. Did I mention I have a baby sister?" I asked. Zoë Avery Gifford. It seems like our family has a knack for everyone being born at different places. I was born in Chicago, Landon was born in Seattle, Emma was born in Phoenix, the twins were born in town, and Zoë was born while our parents were in LA. It's hectic.

"Right, how's it going with Zoë?" he asked.

"She won't sleep at night. She prefers naps. I am so exhausted. Dad was working night shift last night and mom's a heavy sleeper, and nobody except me heard her cry so I was up two hours trying to get her to sleep when dad came home." I said.

"I feel bad." He said.

"Not your fault. I just hope six kids are enough for mom and dad." I said. A few seconds later, we were both laughing.

I still hate junior year.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna say one thing about the next chapter. DRAMA! There will be two breakups, three fights in the next chapter. I'm not gonna say who breaks up, but just remember the couples are: KeannaParker, Landon/Madi, Kyra/Matt, Dylan/Lana, Leah/Trent (Yeah, I haven't forgot about them). It centres on two couples especially and one of the fight leads to one of the breakups. That's all I can say. Well, and that it's gonna be posted in two hours. I was preparing a Halloween chapter but... It sucks.**

**I know this chapter was short, and sucky, but I have a good reason! (Well, a good reason it's short, I can't help that my writing's sloppy) If I wrote more, it would've given away the next chapter! Oh, by the way, the setting in this chapter was early November.**

**-Olivia**


	42. Chapter 44: Breakups and Fights

**Matt's POV:**

Kyra seriously is cute. I can't believe I never noticed before. Of course, she's only in one of my classes, but still.

"Dude, stop zoning out!" Brandon snapped his fingers in my face. Why the hell did he have to transfer to my school?

"Hey!" Kyra said brightly as she sat down next to me in the lunch area.

"Why hello," Brandon said. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Don't even try. Parker already told me you tried to flirt with Keanna." I said.

Kyra laughed. "That's the guy that thought Keanna'd dump Parker for him? Oh my god, how stupid are you?"

"Fiery. I like it." He said eyeing her up and down.

"If you flirt with her, I'm not going to hold back like Parker did." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Ha! So you're actually gonna do the work instead of letting your girlfriend then?" he mocked.

"That's it." I said standing up.

"Don't. He's not worth it." Kyra said and I obeyed.

"Aww, look who's whipped." He mocked once more. What the hell's wrong with him?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyra exclaimed. "Oh, I know, you're just too stupid to get a girl to like you."

That's my girl.

"Watch your back." He growled at me before leaving.

_Next day..._

**Landon's POV:**

Sometimes I wish I was still in middle school. It's a lot simpler...

**Madi's POV:**

"Madi! Wait up!" my best friend Hilary called after me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why did I have to find out from your sister that you're dating Landon?" she asked putting her hand on her hip.

"It's kind of been a secret..." I said. Truth is, Landon didn't care if people knew or not, but I did. But not because I was embarrassed, but because Hilary dated him before and things didn't go right for them. I didn't want to ruin the friendship.

"How long?" she asked.

Er, I can't remember exactly... What kind of girlfriend am I?

"I don't remember... Five or six months?" I trailed off.

"Nice Mads, nice." She said. "How many dates have you gone on?"

"Three or four?" I said but it came out as more of a question.

"Does he constantly try to be around you or tends to stay more with his friends and family?" she asked.

"The second one. Hold up, what are all these questions for?" I asked.

"All the reasons I broke up with him. Don't you get it? He likes you, but it's not a like-like. It's more on the line of friends and crush." She said.

She's right.

End of school came by and as planned, I met Landon at the park.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hey," I said biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you like me?" I asked.

"Why would you even ask that?" he asked confused.

"How long have we been together?" I asked.

"Four months?" he answered.

"When's my birthday?" I asked, it being my final question.

"August 18th." He replied.

"November 4th." I said.

"Madi, what's going on? What is up with all these questions?" he asked confused.

"You don't like me, do you?" I asked slight accusation in my voice.

"How could you even think that?" he asked. I can sense anger, as his voice got louder. "Wait, can you answer all those questions?"

"I definitely do like you, we've been dating 4 months, 2 days and," I checked my phone, "9 hours 6 minutes." I did my calculations during spare period. "And your birthday is September 29th."

"So? I'm not a detailed person!" he exclaimed.

"That's your excuse? I've known your birthday since we first met, I've had a crush on you since fifth grade and I, well, I didn't know how long we've dated at first but I actually did do some calculations during spare period to figure it out." I exclaimed my voice rising.

"But why do I have to know all these things?" he asked angrily.

**Landon's POV:**

"Maybe we should just break up!" she yelled.

"Maybe we should!" I yelled back.

I can't believe that just happened.

School didn't feel fun anymore. I was walking with Keanna when we bumped into Lana. We walked by, pretending we didn't notice, but Lana probably was thinking of ways to destroy Keanna again.

**Lana's POV**

The bitch is seriously getting on my nerves. I hate Keanna Gifford and that is final! She gets everything and what do I get? NOTHING!

"Babe, what's wrong?" Dylan asked once he got to my locker.

"Stupid ex-best friend." I said narrowing my eyes.

"She's not worth it." He said.

"How should you know? I heard you tried to get back to being friends with her." I growled.

"Is that all you care about?" he asked.

"If you wanna be the bitch's friend, go ahead, I don't care." I snapped.

"So now I'm the bad guy?" he snapped back.

"So you want to be the good one?" I asked narrowing my eyes once more.

"Why are we even fighting about this?" he asked.

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

_Next day..._

**Parker's POV:**

"I've been meaning to ask you something." I say as we sit down on the grass.

"What?" she asks.

"Landon told me last week you don't trust guys easily. Not even your own brothers. Why?" I ask.

"You can figure out why I don't trust David and Landon easily. But I don't trust guys easily because of what happened with all my ex-boyfriends. I start to trust one, and then it's messed up. Whether it's cheating or attempt of rape, something always happens and it's always right after I start to trust someone. I'm even scared of love." She explains. "But the problem for is that I didn't want to trust that one person, but I did anyways in the end and I fell in love with them all the same."

I just kiss her, more fierce and passionate than all the other ones we've had in the past year. When we break apart, our foreheads and noses are touching, but she refuses to look at me.

"I love you," I whisper, loud enough to make her look directly in my eyes.

"How can I believe you though? That's what Devon said and I have a restraining order on him now." She says.

"Because you _know _I would never hurt you on purpose." I say honestly, "And I know the consequences of what would happen if I ever hurt you. I'd have both my family and yours after me."

She smiles at that.

"Now do you believe me?" I ask.

She smiles before kissing me and all too soon, she breaks it.

**Keanna's POV:**

"I want a break," I say.

"What? Why?" he asks.

"I don't mean it that I want to break up, I just need to re-think some things. Just give me a week or two, please?" I ask.

"You know you can tell me if you don't feel the same, right?" he asks.

"I know, but please, I just need some time." I say.

"Alright, give me a call when you figure out everything." He says kissing the top of my head before leaving.

When I'm sure he's out of the park, I get up to start walking home. When I get home, I go straight into the kitchen to find mom cooking.

"You seem depressed," mom says.

"I'm mad and thankful at Landon right now." I say.

"What'd he do?" she sighs.

"He told Parker about my trust issues." I say.

"So, why are you thankful?" she asks.

"Because, for the first time, I've admitted to someone other than you and grandma why I'm scared to trust and love." I answer.

"How'd he respond?" she asks.

"He told me he loved me." I say.

"And you love him back." She says.

"That's the problem, I don't know how I feel!" I exclaim. "I think I love him but it's so confusing! I'm scared it's going to end up like all my past relationships!"

"Sweetheart, you're gonna figure this out. You're only 15. I do think Parker does love you, and I know it's what I said about Devon, but all of us know unlike Devon, Parker won't do anything to hurt you. But it's your decision, hon." She says. "Now, are you going to help me make dinner or not?"

I laugh and start looking for ingredients in the fridge.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to stop it here but, here's a bit more:<strong>

**Keanna's POV:**

Landon's been locking himself in his room lately, and Kyra says Madi has been too. I think I know what happened.

"Landon! Open up!" I said knocking on his door.

"Go away!" he said from the other side.

"Not a chance. I'm not leaving until you open the door." I said.

He opened the door and said, "Happy?" before closing it again.

"Let me rephrase that. I am NOT leaving until you open the door and talk about what's going on." I said.

"Not happening!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, I guess I'll stay here. Too bad, mom's making your favourite for dinner. I guess we both are gonna miss it." I said.

"Fine! What do you want?" he asked opening the door enough for me to squeeze in the room.

It's so different compared to the hallway. Our hallway is decorated to look like the ocean. You walk into my room, it's colourful. Not like little girl colourful, but like that white comforter that has the polka dots that are all different colour colourful.

Landon's room on the other hand, looks… Modern. Everything from the four poster bed, to the bookshelf that I know for a fact he uses it as a decoration.

I sit on his desk, carefully moving his MacBook out of the way.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to know why you and Madi broke up." I said.

"How'd you find out?" he asked sighing.

"Kyra says Madi's locked herself in her room since Tuesday, only coming out for necessary things. The way you have." I said.

He snorted. "She's the one that wanted to breakup."

I slid off the desk and sat down beside him on the bed.

"I'm gonna be like mom and say this. Relationship isn't fun and games. You know that. You have to learn to move on." I said.

"Like you did during tour?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, you know fully well what happened back then. But like mom would say, maybe this isn't your true love. You're 14, you have time to figure everything out."

I think that cheered him up a bit since he grinned and said, "So, when are you gonna tell Parker you love him? Even though, you are both 15 still."

I picked up his pillow and smacked him on the arm. "Shut up, and for your information, we're taking a break."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I just need time to figure everything out." I said.

"Uh huh. Are you sure you don't mean you're trying to figure out a way to say 'I love you'?" he said using a mock tone for the last part.

"Shut up!" I said shoving him playfully.

"You know, if you can be cheerful after asking him for a break, I need to do the same thing." He said.

"That's my little bro." I said.

He groaned. I know he hates it when I call him little bro.

_Few days later..._

**Keanna's POV:**

It's been four days since I talked to Parker other than the occasional few 'hi'. The silence is killing me and it doesn't help we see each other at least twice each day. And the fact Cara Beech is loving this.

"Aww, look, the happy couple is ignoring each other. Did they have a fight?" Cara asks in baby voice.

"Shut it Beech," I say annoyed. I was already annoyed from Landon and she is not helping at all.

"Aww, is wittle Keanna in a bad mood?" she asked.

"That's it. I've had enough of this." I said before leaving and walking home.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna be late. What happened?" mom asked.

"I left early." I said.

"Aww, why?" she asked.

"First, it's a stupid little brother, second, it's all the awkwardness, third, it's Cara Beech." I said.

"Sweatheart, little brothers are supposed to be like that. And you and Parker broke up before, wasn't it awkward seeing each other then? And lastly, Cara Beech just has her dad's genes. He's annoying, she's annoying. And I really shouldn't tell you this but think of a word that is really close to her last name." She said.

"Beach?" I asked.

"Less close," she said.

"Oh, I get it. Thanks mom." I said.

"Of course. Now, your grandparents and aunt is coming, and I'm really behind, get the ingredients out of the fridge. You're helping me cook." She said.

"Mom!" I laugh.

"It's either that or changing diapers." She said.

"What are we making?" I asked.

_Three days later..._

**Keanna's POV:**

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Hey, made up your mind yet?" he asked.

"I think we should break up. I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for everything yet. You're amazing Parker, but, you deserve better." I said.

"How can you even think there could be someone better than you?" he asked. I know he's hurting, because I am.

"Even Cara's better than me. I'm sorry." I said before walking away.

I don't know why I did that… All the stress really is getting to me.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. More conflict... I first started writing this after season 3 finale of Glee... Few edits later, it doesn't sound like I wrote this after watching it. When I first wrote this, I didn't even know if this was going to make a chapter or not... Some of you guys hate me right now, don't you... I wish I could say the two couples will get back together for sure, but I'd be lying. And I can't say if the people who were fighting will make up or not. And yes, I know, the first part of the story didn't seem like a fight at all, but it kinda was.<strong>

**My friends finally broke me :( They made me read the entire Hunger Games Trilogy and as much as it hurts me to admit it, I'm finally a fan. But, oh well. It took me three weeks to finish the trilogy. Is that sad? I guess you can expect a Hunger Games fanfic from me in... 1-4 months? I have a plot in my head, just too lazy to write it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**

**-Olivia**


	43. Chapter 45: Diary

**Keanna's POV:**

_Dear diary,_

It's been a week.

But unlike last time, I'm not a complete mess.

I'm actually happy about the breakup. But not, at the same time.

It's confusing.

I don't know, I feel like it was the right decision. It's been helping me focus on school better. But I feel like something's missing.

Landon's still locking himself in the room, but not as often.

We don't see mom and dad often. Zoë definitely takes a lot of their time.

As for Emma, she's more... Teenage girl like.

She and Jade seems to be texting non-stop, not to mention talking about boys a lot.

Emma's changing.

Kayleigh and David, they're more... I don't think there's a correct way to describe it.

Like Fred and George from Harry Potter?

Hopefully neither will die though...

Our family's changing. Too much.

Everything's happening at once.

It's all too much to take.

I hope it'll all end soon.

_-Kea_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter's so late! And short! And depressing, kind of... I don't know, I wanted to try a new style of writing and I thought it kind of fit with everything that happened last chapter. Keanna's character is definitely developing more now. But for one thing, I won't be updating until at least December... I'm out of ideas for this story until Christmas. But I have a new idea for a new story. It's a crossover in a way with Harry Potter and this, but it doesn't have to be at the same time... I've had so many inspirations for that lately, that I can't seem to write this story... So, sorry for the hiatus!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	44. Chapter 46: Christmas Shopping

**Keanna's POV:**

Christmas is so soon. Yet, it's so far away.

Last week of November is always a chaos at our house. All the decorating (Let me tell you, decorating a three story house, is NOT fun. Especially if Kayleigh starts jumping around hyper on sugar.)

"You ready to go?" mom asked.

"No," I said.

"I thought you said you needed practice if you're going to pass the test next month." She said.

"I do, but..." I trailed off.

"You're not going to crash." She said.

"I'll drive if she's not!" Landon exclaimed.

"Hold up mister. You failed your learner's exam. I'm not letting you drive until March." Mom said.

"That is so unfair!" he exclaimed.

"Stop acting like a girl." Kayleigh said poking him from behind.

"She has a point." I said. "I'll drive mom."

She handed me the keys and grabbed her coat.

The ride was pretty quiet. I almost lost control thanks to Landon and Kayleigh's bickering.

Luckily I didn't.

The parking definitely was the hardest.

Not that I couldn't, but that there weren't any spots to park at.

But when we did, I was tugged out by Kayleigh.

"Kayleigh! You shouldn't do that!" mom exclaimed.

"Sorry," she said. She so didn't mean it.

About 10 minutes into shopping, I saw a familiar face. More specifically, the guy I'd have liked to kill on the last day of school.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What's up?" Kay asked.

I pointed in the direction discreetly so only she could see.

"Who the hell is he?" she hissed.

"Sophomore that used to go to my school. Very perverted, annoying, doesn't get the fact someone's not interested." I said.

"Douchebag." She said.

Mom either didn't hear, or didn't want to make a scene. I'm hoping for the first.

"You're telling me. I spent the last day of school trying not to hit him." I said. "Well, actually, Parker restrained me from hitting him."

She looked at me incrudulously.

"I broke up with him!" I exclaimed quiet enough only she could hear.

"I know, but still!" she exclaimed.

"Never mind anything. Let's just get this over with." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I had Leah and Kayleigh mixed up for a second today while writing this, and just in case somebody else is getting confused:<strong>

**Olivia & Wen: Keanna (15 soon to be 16), Landon (14), Emma (11), Kayleigh (9), David (9)**

**Mo & Scott: Kyra (15), Madi (13), Trent (10)**

**Stella & Charlie: Parker (15), Emily (11) Leah (9 soon to be 10), Jake (8)**

**I know the chapter was short, but there is a good reason. Projects and exams are piling up and I had two rewrites just last week and had to study every spare moment I had. The next chapter is kind of mixed.. It shows what happens when Keanna and Parker crosses path at school. But that's the minor plot. Another one is Landon and Keanna having to work together to watch Zoë. Another is the twins, Lean, Trent at school. I'm not sure if I'll do that last one for sure, but I think I will. I think that's gonna be the last chapter before Christmas Eve. Next chapter is probably sometime in December, most likely the second week. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**-Olivia**


	45. Chapter 47: Mishaps

**Keanna's POV:**

School, school, oh school. Why can't it be over already?

"Earth to Keanna!" Lexi exclaimed waving a hand over my face.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're staring into a blank space. Wait, any new boys in your life that I don't know about?" she teased.

"Screw you." I grinned.

"Ex-bf alert." She says suddenly.

Oh god, how many times have I said it's not like last time? I know I said it at least ten times today and it's been two months since the breakup.

"I know you don't care but still." Lexi said.

I managed to catch Parker's eye. I gave him a weak smile getting the exact same back.

I saw him go over to his friends and sit down, talking about who knows what.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Lexi said.

"I'm fine! No lies!" I exclaimed.

I wonder why I argued. Everyone knows it's useless to argue with Lexi.

Until school was over, Lexi managed to keep me away from Parker. Not like I cared. Okay, I did. Her logic is... Too Lexi-ish. Apparently, if a girl breaks up with a boy, they should ignore them as much as possible.

Totally insane.

"Keanna!" Landon exclaimed.

"I know! I'm spacing out!" I exclaimed.

"I could care less about that. I just don't want to get in trouble. We have to babysit Zoë you know." He said.

"I forgot all about that!" I exclaimed.

If it's the middle of winter and you're trying to hurry home, don't do that. Especially if you're as clumsy as me.

I hummed under my breath.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

"You're obsessed with that song." Landon said.

"Deal with it." I replied as I opened the front door.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" mom asked walking out the living room with Zoë in tow.

"A song." I replied.

"Which one?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"She hums too much." Landon grumbled.

"Die Young by Ke$ha." I said ignoring Landon.

"Catchy." Mom agreed.

I gave Landon a look saying 'I win!'

He glared back in response.

"Alright you two. Break it up before you actually begin to fight. Dinner's in the fridge. Zoë's sleeping, Kayleigh and David are with Stella, Emma's at Jade's-" mom started.

"We have everyone's number, no answering strangers, and call Uncle Scott if there's any trouble and never go to Aunt Stella. Got it." I said.

"Alright. The house better be standing when I get back." She said before grabbing her coat and leaving.

"Does she expect us to burn the house down?" Landon asked.

"I know! We're the two oldest and she doesn't trust us." I said before walking up to my room.

It must have been 6 when Zoë woke up.

Landon and I took turns calming her down.

"Zo, please go back to sleep." I begged.

"Call Uncle Scott. We aren't going to succeed." Landon said.

"I have a baby in my arms. You call him." I said.

He rolled his eyes before picking up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>So the chapter was quick and sucky... I'm so sorry... I've had no time to write lately. I even just managed to squeeze this in with my schedule. My midterms are all next week and I have another rewrite tomorrow, and my project is already overdue...<strong>

**The next chapter is Christmas Eve. It's kind of short, but it's pretty cute I think. But I've written it in July, so I'm not sure if it's Christmassy enough...**

**-Olivia**

**P.S: This chapter was supposed to be up on Sunday but... I wasn't able to get home until late... So I guess it's one year and two days since the story was published!**


	46. Chapter 48: Christmas Eve

**Keanna's POV:**

I don't know whether I think this Christmas is the best or not...

All the families were coming over. Including Aunt Georgie. Though, I think grandma and grandpa just didn't want her in their house after what happened last time... (Let's just say it involved a window)

But it's different this year.

Last year, there were three couples.

This year, there are two couples that are broken up, and one that's currently fighting. Not to mention Kyra just found out Matt's transferring... The Pickett's definitely have it the worst right now.

It's gonna be a disaster. I wonder which couple would be the most awkward...

Most likely Madi and Landon.

Honestly, they're worse than Parker and I was 10 months ago! Well, the two of us were just basically... Okay, I don't know what he did. _I_ was just ignoring him.

But the two of them?

If one ex was on the North Pole and the other in Antarctica, just to get away from each other, they still would come in second after Madi and Landon.

Back to reality.

Our house is unusually quiet. Other than the soft Christmas music playing in the background. So when the doorbell was heard, it rang through the whole house.

I opened the door to find the Delgado's.

"Merry Christmas!" Aunt Stella exclaimed engulfing me in a hug.

"Mom! Let her breath!" Emily exclaimed laughing. "Merry Christmas Keanna."

"Merry Christmas." I said. "Everyone's in the family room. Come on in," I said. What I should've noticed was that Parker was at the back…

"Hey," I said awkwardly as everyone other than he made their way to the living room.

"Hey," he said. "Can I talk to you outside? Privately?"

We walk outside in comfortable silence. The first one we've had in two months. We sit down on the swings swinging slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Kea," he said.

"Merry Christmas." I said. "What are we doing?"

"Being friendly, I guess," he replied. He reaches into his pockets and fishes something out before saying, "Happy early birthday."

"You know you didn't have to." I said.

"C'mon, what kind of ex-boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my ex-girlfriend a birthday present?" he teased.

"A normal one?" I joked. "But thanks."

He hands me the small box and I gasp as I open it.

"I know it's not much but," he starts but I cut him off.

"I love it, thank you." I said. The box contained the cutest pair of drop earrings I've ever seen. It was made of silver with each side having a beaded lemon dangling from it.

"Leah helped pick it out." He admitted.

"Well, I love it. And that's a lot coming from me, since I don't even wear these stuff unless it's a special occasion." I smiled but I wipe it off a moment later to say, "We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about Keanna?" he asked. "We haven't spoken since we broke up."

"I need to say that I made a huge mistake." I said. He opens his mouth to say something but I continue, "Before you say anything, just hear me out."

I grab my guitar from where I forgot it on the table yesterday and start strumming. I guess my forgetfulness help sometimes.

_"__Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
>Faster than the wind<br>Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly  
>Loving him is like trying to change your mind<br>__Once you're already flying through the free fall  
><em>_Like the colors in autumn  
><em>_So bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
>But loving him was red<br>Loving him was red _

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
>Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song<br>Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
>Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong <em>

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
>But loving him was red<br>Oh red burning red _

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
>Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go<br>But moving on from him is impossible  
>When I still see it all in my head <em>

_Burning red!  
>Darling it was red!<em>

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
>Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red <em>

_We're burning red _

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
>Comes back to me burning red<br>Yeah yeah _

_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street"_

"I love you," I whispered.

"I never stopped." He said before I lean up and kiss him. This Christmas Eve is a hell lot better than last year.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said in the previous chapter, I wrote this chapter in July, well, other than putting in the song of course, so I don't know if it feels Christmassy enough...<strong>

**Merry early Christmas everyone! Hope you guys enjoy the holidays! I know most people aren't gonna be on anyways, but I'm just gonna say my friend's in charge of my account again for a month this time! Is anybody doing anything fun for Christmas? I leave for Quebec tomorrow and my aunt's best friend's family are coming with (Which is kind of awkward since their son is one of my best friend's bf... And he and I never got along even after being in almost every class together for 8 years...)... But anyways, I've already written the next chapter and I think Bridgett's uploading it after Christmas... **

**-Olivia**


	47. Chapter 49: Christmas Eve 2

**Keanna's POV:**

We walk back to the house, just talking like we're friends into the living room.

What the hell has happened here?

"What happened here?" mom asked walking in the room. She looked at me as if saying 'You're the oldest and you let this happen?'

"Don't look at me! I just got here two seconds ago." I said.

"Landon," she started.

"I got here after this happened." He said raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Kayleigh," mom said.

"You told David and I to decorate. It's not our fault we can't reach some places!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you bringing me into this? I told you we should go get either Keanna or Landon!" David exclaimed.

"So David's the smart twin." Landon said.

"He's always been the smart twin." I said. "Where have you been?"

"Stop it you two. You're helping clean up." Mom said before returning to the kitchen. "And Kayleigh, we'll discuss this later."

* * *

><p><strong>So Bridgett forgot she's in China this Christmas so here I am. My updates will be late, but I will update tomorrow and on Monday. Hopefully... And I'm sorry this chapter is more of a drabble. The next chapter is the dinner and some others.<strong>

**-Olivia**

**P.S. This isn't a copied story. My new pen name is GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo**


	48. Chapter 50: Christmas Eve 3

**Keanna's POV:**

The saddest thing about today happens when we get a huge snowstorm and everyone is stuck at our house… And it won't be cleared for a while as we live sort of on the outskirts of town.

"I guess we won't be able to continue the Christmas traditions this year." Mom said.

"What's the tradition?" Aunt Stella asked.

"Other than the getting sick every year? There's like five…" Kayleigh said.

"One where we destroy the Christmas tree and set it up again," David said.

"Which we aren't doing this year," mom said glaring at the twins.

"We set up a huge camp in the middle of the living room and we aren't allowed to leave until 5AM." Emma said.

"We have few competitions, and lastly." I said looking at Landon.

"Well, we go outside in the snow, and there's two guitars, and we sing until our tongues are about to freeze off." Landon said.

"That sounds awesome!" Jake exclaimed.

"So you do this every year?" Aunt Mo asked lifting her eyebrow.

"It's a holiday tradition in the Gifford family." Kayleigh said proudly.

"But we can't do the singing because of the whole snow problem." I said.

"You five, shovel." Mom said.

"What did Keanna and I do?" Landon asked.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on them." Mom said.

We all sighed and went to our rooms to get dressed. Or, the twins and Emma did. Landon and I were too stubborn to move.

"You know it's unfair to say we were supposed to watch them when you never told us to." I said.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me to decorate the upstairs hallway and for Keanna to straighten out and decorate the front foyer." Landon said.

"What am I going to do with you two?" mom sighed.

Never underestimate two high school teenagers.

"You're still helping them." She said.

"How is that fair?" I asked.

"You're still underage." She said.

I hate it when she uses law against us.

Landon and I trudged ourselves up to the second floor.

"This is unfair." I said. "I don't even have clothes for this! The last time I wore any clothes for things like this was the ski trip two years ago."

And of course mom made me shovel anyways.

After all of us was dry, dad set up the usual 'logs' in a circle.

And Aunt Stella, being the brilliant one, decided we should sit by age. Other than the parents that is. So it went Aunt Stella-Uncle Charlie-Aunt Mo-Uncle Scott-dad-mom-me-Parker-Kyra-Landon-Madi-Emma-Emily-Trent-Leah-Kayleigh-David-Jake. I wish I were a baby like Zoë so I could stay inside too…

"Who's turn was it to start?" mom asked.

"Mine, but if anyone else wants to, they can go." I said.

No one said a word.

"Really?" I asked.

"Everyone has to sing at least once." Landon pointed out.

"Kea," mom said with an exasperated look.

"Fine." I sighed.

"But before anyone gets confused," Landon started.

"Right. I completely forgot about that." Mom said as Landon looked at her pointedly. "The first song cannot relate to Christmas. But at the same time, it has to be something that happened or something you felt before but it has to have happened within three years of today.

I sighed.

"I know what song you're gonna choose." Landon smirked before he started strumming.

How the hell did he know what song I was going to sing?

_"Once upon a time  
>A few mistakes ago<br>I was in your sights  
>You caught me alone<br>You found me  
>You found me<br>You found me  
>I guess you didn't care<br>I guess I liked that  
>When I fell hard<br>You took a step back  
>Without me<br>Without me  
>Without me<em>

_And he's long gone  
>When he's next to me<br>And I realize  
>The joke is on me<em>

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Blew me to places I'd never been  
>Til you put me down oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Blew me to places I'd never been  
>Cause I'm lying on the cold hard ground<em>

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_No apologies  
>He'll never see you cry<br>Pretend he doesn't know  
>That he's the reason why<br>You're drowning  
>You're drowning<br>You're drowning  
>Heard you moved on<br>From whispers on the streets  
>A new notch in your belt<br>Is all I'll ever be  
>And now I see<br>Now I see  
>Now I see<em>

_And he was long gone  
>When he met me<br>And I realize  
>The joke is on me<em>

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Blew me to places I'd never been  
>Til you put me down oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Blew me to places I'd never been  
>Cause I'm lying on the cold hard ground<em>

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_And the saddest fear  
>Comes creeping in<br>That you never loved me  
>Or her<br>Or anyone  
>Or anything<br>Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Blew me to places I'd never been  
>Til you put me down oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Blew me to places I'd never been  
>Cause I'm lying on the cold hard ground<em>

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>Trouble, trouble, trouble<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>Trouble, trouble, trouble."<em>

I saw Aunt Stella glance at Parker. For your information, no one still knew. And we plan to keep it that way.

After five songs, our parents just had to direct it back at Landon and i.

"Ready?" I asked.

"What song?" he asked.

"Em, can you play MSFY?" I asked.

"Got it." She replied, as everyone looked confused.

_"Didn't know what to get you  
>Ordinary just wouldn't do<br>But I just found the perfect gift  
>for you<em>

_Now I got it all ready  
>But it's not wrapped in red or green<br>Come and sit down beside me here  
>Underneath the Christmas tree."<em>

Landon caught on and joined in.

**_"We got mistletoe and fire lights  
>On this cold December night<br>The snow outside will set the moon  
>As I sing my song for you"<em>**

_"I hear church bells are ringing  
>Carollers singing harmony with me now"<em>

**"You are looking so lovely"**

**"Even when the lights go out**

**_We got mistletoe and fire lights  
>On this cold December nights<br>The snow outside will set the moon  
>As I sing my song for you"<em>**

**"You're so beautiful  
>I only hope you see what I see"<strong>

_"See it"_

**_"Every word is meant to  
>Show you how much you mean to me<em>**

**_We got mistletoe and fire lights  
>On this cold December night<br>The snow outside will set the moon  
>As I sing my song<em>**

**_We got mistletoe and fire lights  
>On this cold December night<br>The snow outside will set the moon  
><em>**_As I sing my song**  
><strong>_**Sing my song_  
>Sing my song for you"<em>**

"By the way, that's one of the only three songs I know how to play." Emily said.

Aunt Stella looked at her in shock as Emily passed me the guitar.

"Em?" mom asked looking at Emma.

"Are you going to sing with?" she asked looking at mom.

"Kea, you want to join?" mom asked.

"What song?" I asked.

Looking at mom's look, Landon and Kayleigh groaned.

"What is it?" Aunt Mo asked.

"Its kind of part of the tradition. Guys against girls." Mom explained. "Everyone up for a challenge?"

As Aunt Stella and Uncle Scott nodded, everyone in their family looked nauseous.

"Go for it." Mom said.

Our tradition is this. The girls sing the even days and the boys sing the odd ones in Twelve Days of Christmas. I wonder if they'll figure it out.

_"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>A partridge in a pear tree."<em>

**"On the second of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Two turtle doves<br>And a partridge in a pear tree."**

_"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves  
>And a partridge in a pear tree."<em>

**"On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Four colly birds,<br>Three French hens,  
>Two turtle doves<br>And a partridge in a pear tree."**

I think Uncle Charlie figured out the pattern.

_"On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Five golden rings,<br>Four colly birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves  
>And a partridge in a pear tree."<em>

_"What's a partridge?  
>And what's a pear tree?"<em>**  
>"I don't know so please don't ask me<br>But I can bet those are horrible gifts to get."**

Aunt Mo seemed to have got the rhythm, as well as Madi.

**"On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Six geese-a-laying,<br>Five golden rings,  
>Four colly birds,<br>Three French hens,  
>Two turtle doves,<br>And a partridge in a pear tree."**

Everyone got the rhythm by now.

_"On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Seven swans-a-swimming,<br>Six geese-a-laying,  
>Five golden rings,<em>

_Four colly birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree."<em>

** "On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Eight maids-a-milking<br>Seven swans-a-swimming,  
>Six geese-a-laying,<br>Five golden rings,**

**Four colly birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree."<strong>

_"On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Nine ladies dancing,<br>Eight maids-a-milking,  
>Seven swans-a-swimming,<br>Six geese-a-laying,  
>Five golden rings,<em>

_Four colly birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree."<em>

**"What's a partridge?  
>And what's a pear tree?"<br>**_I don't know so please don't ask me  
>But I can bet those are horrible gifts to get."<em>

**"On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Ten Lords-a-leaping,<br>Nine ladies dancing,  
>Eight maids-a-milking,<br>Seven swans-a-swimming,  
>Six geese-a-laying,<br>Five golden rings,**

**Four colly birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree."<strong>

_"On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Eleven pipers piping,<br>Ten Lords-a-leaping,  
>Nine ladies dancing,<br>Eight maids-a-milking,  
>Seven swans-a-swimming,<br>Six geese-a-laying,  
>Five golden rings,<em>

_Four colly birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree."<em>

**"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>Twelve drummers drumming,<br>Ten Lords-a-leaping,  
>Nine ladies dancing,<br>Eight maids-a-milking,  
>Seven swans-a-swimming,<br>Six geese-a-laying,  
>Five golden rings,<strong>

**Four colly birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree."<strong>

"That's actually a tradition?" Aunt Stella asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, we usually make up our own lyrics and you have to remember it." I answered.

"Aww, why didn't we do that?" Uncle Scott asked acting like a little kid.

"Because, Scott. Would you have known that?" mom asked as if she was talking to a five year old. Too hilarious.

"No," he pouted.

All of us had burst out laughing.

"Who wants to go next?" Aunt Mo asked.

Everyone was silent.

"No one?" mom raised an eyebrow. "You know we aren't going in until your tongues are frozen, right?"

"I guess I'll go." Emily said pulling Leah with.

"You don't know any Christmas songs." Leah pointed out.

"Okay, Leah will go." Emily said.

"No." She said.

"Can we just go back inside?" Kayleigh asked. Everyone in our family looked at her strangely.

"Did she just-" Landon started.

"Uh huh." I answered.

"Mom, are you sure she's Kayleigh?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Mom replied.

"Uh- hello, freezing my butt off here!" Kay exclaimed.

"Did she-" Emma started.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"What's so surprising?" Aunt Stella asked.

"She's always the one trying to keep us outside all day." Dad answered.

"But fine, we'll finish it off." Mom said. "For you eleven, what we do to finish is the person who began, has to sing their favourite song."

"Mom! Please say we aren't doing that this year!" Landon groaned.

"Please say we are." I said with a smirk.

"Say yes!" David and Kayleigh exclaimed. Okay, more Kayleigh. She loves Ke$ha.

"Sorry Landon." Dad said.

Kayleigh started the chord.

_"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
>Oh what a shame that you came with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<br>We're gonna die young  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<br>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hearts, out our minds  
>Running like we outta time<br>Wild childs, lookin' good  
>Living hard just like we should<br>Don't care watching when we tearing it up  
>That magic that we got nobody can touch<em>

_Looking for some trouble tonight  
>Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side<br>Like it's the last night of our lives  
>We'll keep dancing till we die<em>

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<br>We're gonna die young  
>We're gonna die young<br>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hunks, taking shots  
>Stripping down to dirty socks<br>Music up, getting' hot  
>Kiss me, give me all you've got<br>It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush  
>That magic in your pants it's making me blush<em>

_Looking for some trouble tonight  
>Take my hand I'll show you the wild side<br>Like it's the last night of our lives  
>We'll keep dancing till we die<em>

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<br>We're gonna die young  
>We're gonna die young<br>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"_

"What do they mean 'that magic in your pants'?" Jake asked.

Oops, forgot there's a third grade in the room. Pretty sure Leah, Trent and the twins know what it means…

"Nothing you need to know." Aunt Stella said giving Parker a look daring him to tell Jake.

I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to either way.

"Alright, we need to figure out sleeping arrangements. Who has room in their room?" Mom asked.

Kyra and I linked arms right away. We might not look like it, but we've been best friends for a while now. Just not as close as Lexi and I are.

"Okay, we got one covered. It's camp out today, but you're going to be here all week…" Mom said.

"What if Emily and Leah stay with Kayleigh and Emma, since it probably could fit them four, and I share with Kyra and Madi?" I asked.

"We got the girls covered." Aunt Stella said.

"David, how many people would your room fit?" I asked.

"Two adults and one pre-teen." He said automatically. He's definitely the genius.

"Trent and Jake can stay there. The three of them get along pretty well." I said.

"Why can't Kyra be even ¼ as smart as her?" Aunt Mo sighed.

"I'm right here!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Oh just come on." I said pulling her inside with Madi following behind.

"Just to let you know, we're sleeping in the living room today. My room's just for… Settling in…" I said as we walked up the stairs.

To me, my room is always so boring. A bunk desk bed with white covers that are covered in polka dots, curtains that match with wallpapers that are the exact opposite of the curtain and bed covers and a huge bookshelf. And few instruments here and there. And then there's… My closet.

While Madi and Kyra set themselves up, I sat at my desk, logging into my iMac. See, while Landon gets the MacBook, I get the iMac, which ISN'T portable.

I opened Facebook and Skype to see… Many missed messages and notifications…

"Kyra, have you seen this before?" I asked highlighting a post.

"The bitch will get it for stealing my boyfriend." She read. "Wtf? Does Melanie really have nothing better to do?"

More posts like that were followed.

I decided to shut down the computer and all three of us walked down the stairs into the living room.

As soon as that happened, Landon ran up the stairs. When he didn't return after 10 minutes, mom started to stand.

"I'm going to go check up on him." She said.

"No, I'll go." I said.

I ran up the stairs and stopped in front of Landon's door.

I knocked twice without getting a reply.

"Landon, open the door or I'll get mom up here." I said.

"What do you want?" he asked opening the door enough for me to enter.

"What's up with you? The last time you were like this was-" I said before I realized what was wrong. "It hurts seeing Madi."

"No duh." He said rolling his eyes. "You've been through this. How did you get over it?"

"Uh- well, I'm a girl and it's awkward to talk about that with your little brother." I said. "And plus, I was mad at him. You're not mad at her."

He rolled his eyes.

I pulled out my phone, sending a text.

**To: Parker ****ღ****  
>From: Kea<br>Hey, can u come upstairs 4 a min? Need help w/ Landon. 1st door on the right!**

**Emily's POV:**

"Where are those two?" Aunt Olivia asked.

"Gonna be three now." Mom replied. She had Parker's phone in her hand.

"Mom, are you checking my texts?" Parker asked.

"I'm your mother. I should be able to." She replied before handing him his phone.

"I'm so glad I don't have a phone now." I said.

"You're the one who got his phone taken away." Leah pointed out as the adults laughed.

"So what do they want?" Aunt Olivia asked.

"It says she needs help with Landon." Parker said.

"You know the way around, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied before heading towards the stairs.

**Keanna's POV:**

"That was smart." Landon said.

"Yeah. I know how to think." I replied.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it to let Parker and closed the door behind him.

"What did you want?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes before kissing my cheek.

"What?" Landon exclaimed.

"Shush!" I exclaimed. "Don't let anyone hear you!"

"Oh… Don't want to be the center of attention again?" Landon exclaimed.

"No," Parker and I replied together.

"By the way, how come nobody said happy birthday yet?" Landon asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're the only one who hasn't." I said.

"I'm your little brother." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best... I know... Merry Christmas everyone! The next chapter will be up either on the 26th or the 27th. This was originally two chapters... But... As you can see, it's not anymore. And in the previous chapter, I originally had the setting as the 22nd and then added the part about Christmas Eve so that's why Parker said happy EARLY birthday but Keanna actually IS born on the 24th. Hope all of you have a happy holiday!<strong>


	49. Chapter 51: A New Gift

**Keanna's POV:**

Everyone was able to go home yesterday. They were coming back today though… As usual, the Delgados were the first to arrive. Parker was at the back again, and we stayed behind after everyone had come in.

"Guess what!" I exclaimed as everyone was out of hearing range.

"It's the 26th?" he asked uncertainly.

"Well, that and I got my driver's license!" I exclaimed.

"Congratulations. Congratulatory gift, along with the second part to your birthday gift." He said handing me another small box.

"Didn't you already give me the earrings?" I asked.

"Call this late Christmas present then." He said.

"You're crazy." I said opening the box.

In it sat a ring. With turquoise carved in a heart sitting in the middle with small garnets surrounding it. The two of our birthstones…

"Thank you." I said. "But I think you're insane."

He rolled his eyes.

"I try to do something nice." He said.

"I love it. And you. But what does it symbolize?" I asked.

"Promise ring. It's my promise that I'll never hurt you intentionally. And to stay fateful." He replied. I smiled at that.

"You know, I think my family might get suspicious if I wear this." I said pointing at the ring.

He shook his head. "I thought you might say that." He said before pulling out a small chain. "You wear mostly bracelets and necklaces, so…"

"Thank you." I smiled giving him a peck on his cheek then putting the ring on the chain. He helped with the clasp and the ring fell under my sweater, hidden.

"We should go in before they suspect something." He said.

"We should." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's pretty short... I couldn't find a way to continue this... I think the next chapter will be New Year's Eve and it'll hopefully be up soon...<strong>

**Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! I know my family sure did. Er, my siblings did... My... Classmate (I am not calling my friend's bf a friend or a frenemy...) and I were stuck babysitting while our parents and my aunt were talking to my grandparents... Sucks being the oldest... Or, second oldest (By a day!) for me I guess... But everything turned out well, even though my mom and dad should REALLY talk to each other before picking out presents since I got two new iPod Touch in the exact same colour...****  
><strong>

**Anyways, the next chapter involves... What happened in LALM New Years... Just with awkwardness...**

**And, I have one question... I have my plot set for the next fanfic I'm working on (That my friend gave me an idea for along with the prologue), and have gotten five chapters done, along with some other images of how other chapters will go, and I plan to post it, as soon as I find a name... It's a Harry Potter and LM crossover, it's set 16-17 years after the Deathly Hallows, and the basic plot is that Olivia is a pureblood witch and she has been offered a teaching post at Hogwarts for Muggle Studies. Her mother was a Ravenclaw, even though Olivia went to a school in America. She has twin daughters born around the same year as James S. P. would've been and is a single mother. The twins are both witches, not squibs and never knew their dad. The story kind of revolves around Olivia for the first few chapters and then the Weasley kids and the twins after that. The twins start school when it's Olivia's second year teaching. The story can easily be just a Harry Potter story, if I change the first chapter and some names (Mainly the people who were in LM)...**

**If you guys have a good title, please let me know. I really hope to have the story up soon since it's so long and will take lots of time to finish.**

**But hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Olivia**


	50. Chapter 52: New Year's

**Keanna's POV:**

"One minute until New Year's." Uncle Scott announced.

"You ready to show them we're together once more?" Parker whispered quietly so only I could hear.

"More ready than ever." I replied.

"Ten, nine, eight-"

I tuned it out. I reached up and put my arms around Parker's neck, standing on my tippy toes so he wouldn't have to reach down as much.

Once our lips met, I could hear the fireworks going off. And two other sounds that sounded vaguely like kissing.

A wolf whistle was heard.

We broke apart after three seconds to see who the three were.

Landon and Madi. The other couldn't be identified.

Well, that sucks for them. All attention on them.

Once they broke apart, they were surprised to see all eyes on them.

"What?" Landon asked.

"Nothing." Emma answered.

"Just that we find it funny our brother sets the worst example for the little ones." Kayleigh grinned.

"So I set a bad example while the oldest doesn't?" Landon raised an eyebrow motioning at Parker and I's intertwined fingers.

"They break up way too much for us to pay attention." Emily shrugged.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Even I have to agree.

"Wait, when did you two get back together?" Aunt Mo asked.

"Uh- seven days," I said before raising Parker's arm to look at the watch, "Eleven hours and twelve minutes."

"You know exactly when?" Uncle Scott asked, surprised.

"It was Christmas Eve." I shrugged. "Not to mention my birthday."

"No need to hide the chain anymore." Parker said.

"Eh, I like it better as a necklace. It looks cute." I said.

He chuckled.

"What chain?" Aunt Stella asked.

I pulled the chain out from underneath my sweater.

"Is that where your allowance went to?" Emily asked. Aunt Stella looked curious as well. I have to say, so am I.

"No, Leah and I went to get the ring in October." He replied.

"October?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You're an idiot."

"Geez thanks." He said sarcastically.

"See mom? I'm not the only one who says he's an idiot." Emily said.

"You believe he's an idiot. She's just teasing." Aunt Stella said.

Well, I'm not going to say anything to that. But she's right.

"So why October?" I asked changing the subject.

"October 16, 2028." He said.

"When was that?" Emily asked. Aunt Stella nudged her before moving away with Emily in tow. I'm sure they were still in hearing range. But everyone else moved away and continued whatever they were doing. Some were disturbing, but still away from us…

"I can't believe you remembered. And to think we broke up on October 15." I said. "God, I can't believe I didn't see that."

"364 days." He said. Well, 336 days since the month in… Well, you know. Let's just ignore the month.

"There was only a day left until one year." I said.

It must've been at least 1AM when we were finally able to go in.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but last thing I remember before everything went dark was leaning against Parker in the living room couch.

**Emily's POV:**

"They look cute like that." Mom said.

Okay, you do not want to hear your mother say that about your brother and his girlfriend.

"Leave them alone Stell." Aunt Olivia said putting a blanket over them.

At least Aunt Mo's not there… How much worse would that have made this?

Aunt Olivia gave me a pointed look as if she read my mind. I shrugged back in response.

* * *

><p><strong>So I realized I've gotten a few details wrong in the previous chapters… It was supposed to be mid-October when the two broke up, not November… Well, it's officially 2013 so Happy New Year's!<strong>


	51. Chapter 53: Tournée Annonce

**Keanna's POV**

"Okay, so the North American Tour starts tomorrow. We have one concert in Mexico, 20 cities in US, 9 in Canada. It's gonna take around 3 months." Aunt Stella said.

"Please tell me we don't have to go with," I said.

"We're letting you stay home yourself." Mom said.

"Wait, so the rest of us have to go?" Landon asked.

"You can stay with, but nobody else from our family." She said.

"And as for the three of you," Uncle Scott said gesturing to Kyra, Madi and Trent, "Kenzie said she'll watch you guys, unless you want to come with."

"I'm going." Trent and Kyra said together.

"I don't know," Madi said.

"As for the four of you," Aunt Stella said to her children, "Parker, you can stay yourself, but the rest of you three are coming with."

"What do you guys want to do?" dad asked.

"I'm staying. I don't want to get behind three months of school. I barely kept up last year." I said.

"I'm staying too, I'm already getting D in chemistry and algebra. I have to get my grades up." Parker said.

"I want to go, I like traveling." Landon said.

"You hate Ms. Bleign, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Told ya she's mean. She gave me a B+ for one spelling mistake." I said.

"At least you didn't have her for homeroom!" he exclaimed.

"I had her for History, Geography and English. I think I know," I said.

"Is she the teacher with dark brown hair, always tries to dress like a teen, piercing eyes you wish you never saw?" mom asked.

"Yes," Landon and I answered.

"She seems mean." She said. "But you're staying Landon. You need to keep your grades up."

"Enough of school talk, Madi? Have you decided yet?" Aunt Mo asked.

"I guess I'll go." She replied.

"If it's just gonna be the three of you, you guys can stay here." Mom said.

"Just no funny business." Dad said.

"Dad!" I whined. "I can't believe you don't trust us! And you know we have security cameras! We're not stupid!"

"We have security cameras?" he asked.

"Dad, we've had it for six months now. Where have you been?" Landon asked. Wow, and he never knew it last October. Nice one Landon.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm trying to get into the habit of regular updates. I think... Starting February, this story will be updated every Tuesday (Unless I have an important project or exam but then, it'll be updated on the weekend of that week) and then... The Truth About Her will be every Thursday (The same reason as above for the late update) and Fearless every second Friday (But the late updates for that will be the week after rather than the weekend of) and then a new story I'm planning to publish later this month or next month will be updated every Monday (And then the same weekend update schedule for late updates). And then all the other stories will be updated in between those days. I think that'll make everything more organized.<strong>

**So anyways, the setting of this chapter was late March. The next... Four chapters or so will be the three that are staying home during the three months, and then I'll probably have two chapters or so in Kayleigh or Emily's POV about the tour.**

**And yes, I realize this chapter was boring. It was honestly more of a filler chapter. But, on the other hand... I got nothing... Most likely, I won't update until February happens...**

**-Olivia**


	52. Chapter 54: Brothers & Chemistry

**Keanna's POV**

"I can't believe it's just the three of us for the next three months." I said.

"I can't believe your dad gave us another lecture." Parker said.

"I'm starving." Landon said.

I looked at him strangely, wondering how he could be starving already.

"We just had lunch." I said.

"I'm a growing boy." He replied.

"That's your excuse?" Parker asked.

"Dude, you're insane not to be hungry." Landon said.

"Or he's normal." I pointed out. "There's frozen pizza in the fridge."

I swear I never saw Landon run faster...

I walked over to the radio, turning it on, as i got my homework from my bag. No point going upstairs to do it with only one annoying sibling. But then again... He's also the... Most annoying...

"That looks hard." Parker said, leaning over my shoulder.

"It's just simplifying." I said, writing down my final answer. "Now onto Chemistry..."

"Gross, my sister's talking about chemistry." Landon said walking out with a plate of pizza.

"I take chemistry, stupid." I said.

"Of course you take the boring subjects." He said.

"At least I can get good grades. Let's see, what did you get on your last test again?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the boring chapter! I have an exam all next week and I've been out of things. But, I managed to title my next projectstory and got the side story to that up! The main story is called When The Past Comes Back For The Better Future, and the side story is Red (Based on Taylor Swift's album). The story is a crossover between HP and LM and is going to be uploaded on Tuesday, February 5.**

**Anywho, the next chapter is... Kayleigh's POV on the tour. The chapter will be set in... Seattle. It'll keep rotating, and hopefully, I'll be able to finish the tour off within six chapters. The next update is... I'm updating this every Monday, so... February 4? Probably then, unless I have an idea for a filler chapter later. The next chapter is currently half written... So... Yeah...**

**-Olivia**


	53. Chapter 55: Tournée

**Kayleigh's POV**

Why, oh why did I have to follow my parents on tour? I'd rather be home with Keanna, Landon and Parker. Honestly, I'd rather go to school. I hate school!

"It's not that bad." David said. Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Yes," he replied. I have gotta stop doing that!

"Kay, if you want to stop speaking words you've already spoken, you might want to tape it shut." Emma said.

"That's not a bad idea." David said.

"Geez, I'm so grateful to have you as a twin." I said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Will you three shut the hell up already! I'm trying to sleep!" Jake exclaimed from outside the door.

"Jake Blake Delgado! No swearing!" I could hear Aunt Stella exclaim.

"Okay, does anyone else think Jake and Aunt Stell are trying to get us kicked out of every hotel we've been in? It's only two weeks in, and we've already been kicked out of five!" Kyra exclaimed, barging in.

"There's a thing called knocking." I said, "And what are you doing here?"

"I need to borrow Emma." She said.

"No way. I'm not going to sit down for two hours while you do my hair and makeup." Emma said.

"Come on. It's not going to be _that_ long." Kyra whined.

"Find Leah. She does this willingly." I said.

"Already done." She said.

"I really can't Ky, I have to send my homework to Keanna by tonight so she can give it to my teacher tomorrow morning." Emma said.

"Fine," She said, defeatedly, "Kay?"

"Nope," I said. "I haven't even started my homework for last week. I need to start."

David raised an eyebrow at me. He knows I finished them yesterday.

See, mom and dad doesn't let us stay at home, and on top of that, they get Keanna to retrieve homework for the three of us every Friday, along with handing them in. What's the point?

Kyra left, looking a bit confused. What's so confusing about homework?

"I'm actually going to go finish my homework now." David said, leaving the room.

"Kay, you going to start?" Emma asked, retrieving her laptop.

"I'm done. I lied to get out of everything." I shrugged.

"Uh-huh, have you sent it yet?" she asked.

I gave her a look. "Of course I did! I'm not stupid!"

She shook her head, a smile on her face.

"I hate tours." I grumbled, falling onto my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Today officially starts updating every week! I don't know how I'm going to manage, but I will somehow! Anything you want to see specifically in the next few chapters? I'm out of ideas after the next one. It can be on the tour, or the three staying behind.<strong>

**-Olivia**


	54. Chapter 56: Never a Secret for Long

**Landon**

I really, really hate my life.

I'd like to trade places with Kayleigh. Sure, tour gets boring after a while, especially if they're the same day after day, and not to mention, we've lived all over the US since Keanna was born. We've seen basically everything!

"Stop moping and get your butt over here." Keanna said. "It's not like you didn't talk to Madi just last night."

I groaned. Did she really have to bring _that_ up?

"Wait, that's the problem! What's gotten into you two lately? If it's not fighting, it's breaking up, if it's not breaking up, it's mourning." She said.

"Shut up," I groaned.

"Right now, I'm not just your sister. I'm your _older_ sister. Your _older _sister who's in charge until our parents get back. You're telling me what happened like, right now." She said.

"Did you just say 'like, right now'?" I asked.

"Stop changing the subject!" she exclaimed. Well, she's back.

"We were arguing about what's going to happen next summer." I sighed.

Cue older sister.

"Are you kidding me! Damn it Landon! You two are freshmen! And the summer's still a few months away!" she exclaimed.

"Still," I mumbled.

Yeah, 'cause you've already broken up twice already in the last year and a half.

"Landon! I'm a senior in September and do you see me and Parker fighting over this?" she exclaimed.

"How the hell did I get mentioned in this?" Parker asked, poking his head in the kitchen.

"I'll explain later." She said, as he came fully into the kitchen, standing beside my sister. Gross.

"Dude, she's still my sister." I said, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Like I'm afraid of a freshmen." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Landon," Keanna said, in a softer tone than she's used in the past ten minutes. Great, why do I have a feeling she's going to give an _older_ sister speech? Or even worse, give me a _mom_ speech? I bet she can give mom a run for her money.

"I'm outta here." Parker said, turning.

"Stay," she said, narrowing her eyes. He obeyed. He is so whipped.

"I know you and Hilary didn't work out. I know you and Madi are comparing this to that. But face it, Hilary was just a crush. It was nothing compared to how you and Madi are." She said.

She _definitely _could give mom a run for her money.

But she was right. I hated to admit it, but she was. Hell, I don't even remember why I liked Hilary in the first place.

I looked up to see her on her phone.

"Please tell me you're not texting Kyra." I groaned.

"No, an hourly update from Lexi." She said, her fingers moving, and her eyes focused on the screen.

I looked at Parker for explanation.

"Lana's been causing trouble and Dylan's trying to feed them that she's being framed." He replied.

"Son of a bitch. Hell if anyone believes that." I said, my teeth clenching.

"Language." Keanna barked.

"It's not like you don't swear." I replied.

"Since when did 'damn' and 'hell' count in this house?" she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now you should be scared for real." Parker said, glancing at the screen of her phone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Kyra's updating on what's going on with Madi."

* * *

><p><strong>So, my document got erased again, as I was about to save it, so that hopefully explains the shortness of the chapter...<strong>


	55. Chapter 57: Saturday Morning Jitters

**Keanna**

"Keanna!" the sound of my best friend woke me up, with me falling off my bed.

I stretched, brushing my hair quickly before opening the door.

"Why the hell are you here at 7AM on a Saturday?" I asked.

"Your brother let me in before going back to sleep." She said, welcoming herself into my room.

"Make yourself at home." I said sarcastically before heading into my bathroom.

Finishing with most of my routine, I looked through my drawers for my contacts.

Shit.

Was I already out?

I walked back to my room, to see Lexi lounging on my bed.

"Honestly Lex, don't you have anything better to do?" I asked.

"Please, I have two brothers back at home. I'd rather be here." She said, putting her hands behind her head.

I rummaged through my shelves, looking for my glasses.

"What the hell are you looking for?" she asked.

"My glasses." I replied.

"Ew," she said. She was right about that. My glasses were horrifying. They were black thick rimmed, and the lenses weren't my current prescription. I'm pretty sure they're from a year and a half ago.

"Well, I can't see without them." I shot back.

"Where's your contacts?" she asked.

"All used." I answered.

"When are you getting new ones?" she asked.

"Don't know." I replied, finally finding them at the bottom of my desk drawers. Luckily, they were still in the case.

"So, you're wearing them to school?" she asked.

"Depends." I answered, now looking for clothes.

"You're brave. I'd rather go blind." She said.

"Yeah, well, I have to make breakfast. Do me a favour, wake Landon up as loud as you can."

She grinned, before heading down the hallway.

I walked briskly to the kitchen. Why the hell did she come here?

"Why's Lexi here?" Parker asked, walking around the counter to help me with cooking.

"You know you suck at cooking. And no clue."

"Ouch, that hurts," he said, faking hurt.

"It's true and you know it." I said, poking his side.

"This is a new look for you." He said, propping his head up by his arm on the counter.

"Well, it's 7:30 on a Saturday, and I'm out of contacts." I shrugged, mixing the pancake batter.

"Since when did you wear glasses?" he asked.

"Since grade 2. I switched to contacts in grade 6." I replied.

We were silent then, me focusing on cooking, him watching.

"So, why did all of us have to wake up early?" he asked.

"Aunt Georgie's coming at 8. Trust me. You'd rather be awake." I replied.


	56. Chapter 58: Book

**Keanna**

"Keanna! Have you seen my handbook?" Landon yelled from up the stairs.

It's been about an hour since Lexi left.

And only 10 more minutes until Aunt Georgie arrived. She was running late. As usual.

"How the hell should I know? I haven't touched it since I passed my learner's!" I hollered back.

"Well it's not in my room!" he yelled.

"Look harder!" I yelled.

The doorbell suddenly rang. I didn't even get a chance to answer, as Aunt Georgie just barged in.

"Hey, Kea, where's the boys?" she asked.

"Parker's studying for a test, and Landon lost his driver's handbook. Again." I replied.

"How many times has he lost that thing?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Too many to keep track of," I answered.

"Keanna!" he yelled once more.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Does he seriously expect you to know where it is? You passed on your first try and never needed it again." She said.

"I really hope my parents get back soon so he can get the stupid test over with." I sighed. "So, Aunt Georgie, why are you here?"

"Your dad wants me to check up on you guys." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>It's more of a filler... The next chapter is the three again, and then it's the concert.<strong>

**Well, this chapter was inspired by... My parents... Honestly, my mom and step-dad's been talking about _my_ learner's test all weekend, and I don't turn 14 for another 5-6 months...**


	57. Chapter 59: Obsessed

**Keanna's POV:**

I don't know whether I think this Christmas is the best or not...

All the families were coming over. Including Aunt Georgie. Though, I think grandma and grandpa just didn't want her in their house after what happened last time... (Let's just say it involved a window)

But it's different this year.

Last year, there were three couples.

This year, there are two couples that are broken up, and one that's currently fighting. Not to mention Kyra just found out Matt's transferring... The Pickett's definitely have it the worst right now.

It's gonna be a disaster. I wonder which couple would be the most awkward...

Most likely Madi and Landon.

Honestly, they're worse than Parker and I was 10 months ago! Well, the two of us were just basically... Okay, I don't know what he did. _I_ was just ignoring him.

But the two of them?

If one ex was on the North Pole and the other in Antarctica, just to get away from each other, they still would come in second after Madi and Landon.

Back to reality.

Our house is unusually quiet. Other than the soft Christmas music playing in the background. So when the doorbell was heard, it rang through the whole house.

I opened the door to find the Delgado's.

"Merry Christmas!" Aunt Stella exclaimed engulfing me in a hug.

"Mom! Let her breath!" Emily exclaimed laughing. "Merry Christmas Keanna."

"Merry Christmas." I said. "Everyone's in the family room. Come on in," I said. What I should've noticed was that Parker was at the back…

"Hey," I said awkwardly as everyone other than he made their way to the living room.

"Hey," he said. "Can I talk to you outside? Privately?"

We walk outside in comfortable silence. The first one we've had in two months. We sit down on the swings swinging slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Kea," he said.

"Merry Christmas." I said. "What are we doing?"

"Being friendly, I guess," he replied. He reaches into his pockets and fishes something out before saying, "Happy early birthday."

"You know you didn't have to." I said.

"C'mon, what kind of ex-boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my ex-girlfriend a birthday present?" he teased.

"A normal one?" I joked. "But thanks."

He hands me the small box and I gasp as I open it.

"I know it's not much but," he starts but I cut him off.

"I love it, thank you." I said. The box contained the cutest pair of drop earrings I've ever seen. It was made of silver with each side having a beaded lemon dangling from it.

"Leah helped pick it out." He admitted.

"Well, I love it. And that's a lot coming from me, since I don't even wear these stuff unless it's a special occasion." I smiled but I wipe it off a moment later to say, "We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about Keanna?" he asked. "We haven't spoken since we broke up."

"I need to say that I made a huge mistake." I said. He opens his mouth to say something but I continue, "Before you say anything, just hear me out."

I grab my guitar from where I forgot it on the table yesterday and start strumming. I guess my forgetfulness help sometimes.

_"__Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
>Faster than the wind<br>Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly  
>Loving him is like trying to change your mind<br>__Once you're already flying through the free fall  
><em>_Like the colors in autumn  
><em>_So bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
>But loving him was red<br>Loving him was red _

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
>Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song<br>Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
>Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong <em>

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
>But loving him was red<br>Oh red burning red _

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
>Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go<br>But moving on from him is impossible  
>When I still see it all in my head <em>

_Burning red!  
>Darling it was red!<em>

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
>Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red <em>

_We're burning red _

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
>Comes back to me burning red<br>Yeah yeah _

_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street"_

"I love you," I whispered.

"I never stopped." He said before I lean up and kiss him. This Christmas Eve is a hell lot better than last year.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said in the previous chapter, I wrote this chapter in July, well, other than putting in the song of course, so I don't know if it feels Christmassy enough...<strong>

**Merry early Christmas everyone! Hope you guys enjoy the holidays! I know most people aren't gonna be on anyways, but I'm just gonna say my friend's in charge of my account again for a month this time! Is anybody doing anything fun for Christmas? I leave for Quebec tomorrow and my aunt's best friend's family are coming with (Which is kind of awkward since their son is one of my best friend's bf... And he and I never got along even after being in almost every class together for 8 years...)... But anyways, I've already written the next chapter and I think Bridgett's uploading it after Christmas... **

**-Olivia**


	58. Chapter 60: Tricks and Missing Him

**Emily**

Why the hell is this tour so long?

"Em, you ready?" Jake asked, pounding on my door.

I swear, he's more annoying than Parker.

And he's pretty annoying.

"No! Leave me alone!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, your choice. You'll be in trouble with mom though." He said, and I heard footsteps leaving.

I opened the door, to see Jake still standing there.

"Gotcha." He smirked.

I cannot believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyra<strong>

I missed him so much... I wish Keanna was here. She'd know how I feel, kind of... And Madi's no help, since she and Landon video chats every day...

Why did Matt have to move?

* * *

><p><strong>So... I completely forgot about this story until last night... The flu's been going around, and I think I caught it... And therefore, this chapter is late... I'm so sorry about it. Really. I'll be back on schedule next week though!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	59. Chapter 61: Fight

**Emma**

This is really weird... Our parents never fought...

"Em, you're the oldest. Have they ever fought before?" David asked quietly.

I shook my head. Keanna probably would know the best. Or Landon, but they were both in school and I don't want to get them in trouble.

Kayleigh of course had different ideas.

Who's idea was it to give all of us phones?

I looked over Kay's shoulders to see what she was writing.

**To: Kea, Land  
>From: Kay<br>Mom n dad r fighting.**

It must have been seconds that we had a reply. Not just Kayleigh, but also David and I.

**To: Kay, Em, Dave  
><strong>**From: Kea  
>They've had few squabbles 5 yrs ago. Nothin mor.<strong>

So it was new...

**To: Kea  
><strong>**From: Em  
><strong>**It's really big. Aunt Stell and Aunt Mo r tryin to figure out y theyre fightin but so far no luck.**

**To: Em  
>From: Kea<br>Don't worry bout it too much. We'll try to help what we can from here, but I doubt we can do much.**

We still had a month left. If they fought all month long...

I shuddered at the thought.

"I really hope they don't get a divorce." Kay said.

I hugged her, the way Keanna would. "It's going to be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Really short... Sorry, school's been really hectic... I also had a bit of trouble with this chapter... A lot of parents fight, but how would they do that on a tour?<strong>

**So, Olivia and Wen conflict. Some people already know that I really don't support Olivia and Wen anymore. Actually, in most of my other stories, they've either never dated, or are breaking up. Of course, some chapters hasn't been uploaded yet...**

**-Olivia**


	60. Chapter 62: New Problems to Solve

**Keanna**

Three weeks left.

God, I really wish tour was over soon. I'm really getting tired of my glasses.

And I just really don't like where I am right now.

Especially when I'm worrying about a certain brother.

"Stop fidgeting!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Well, sorry. I don't even want to go to prom! Why are you making me?" I whined.

"It's junior year. Live a little." She stated.

"We still have the senior prom!" I exclaimed.

"Please, knowing you, this is the last chance you have at prom." Lexi accused.

I rolled my eyes.

"People usually say that when they're seniors."

"Please," Lexi whined.

Great, she's using her puppy dog pout.

"Fine," I sighed. "You owe me."

She grinned.

"You know, the last dance I went to led to a breakup," I stated.

"Well, no one's going to try to steal your boyfriend tonight. It's only our school." Lexi said.

And that's supposed to be good?

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan<strong>

"Dude, don't go if you don't want to." Jason said, sitting at my chair.

"Can't. Lana's making me," I stated.

"Why are you even dating her? You hate her." He said.

"It's complicated," I replied, running my hand through my hair.

"Screw it, Dyl. We both know it's not. Hell, the whole school knows it. You miss Keanna and Lexi. Admit it." He said.

"Fine, I miss them, but everything's already screwed over." I sighed, sitting on my bed.

"If you break up with a certain bitch, I'm sure Lexi will start talking to you again. And if Lexi's on your side, there's a chance Keanna might too." He said.

I snorted. Keanna would never change her mind.

"We all know you like her. It's pretty obvious the way you look at her differently than you do Lexi. But face it, dating Lana doesn't help anything. You date Lana, she hates you, and is still in love with Delgado. You break up with Lana, she's your friend again." He stated.

"But she's never going to see me that way." I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Landon<strong>

Another breakup.

"How many times have you and Madi broken up now?" Parker asked, leaning against my doorframe.

"When did you get there?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject. I got a text from Kyra." He said.

"Isn't this usually Keanna's job?" I muttered.

"You'd rather deal with me than her." He replied. "At least I'm not going to give you a speech."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Kyra says Madi's been locking herself in her hotel room since they checked in yesterday, and that tells us you two broke up again."

"So?"

"You really think Keanna doesn't notice what her _little_ brother does?"

"So what?" I exclaimed.

"It's her prom tonight. She's been worried about _you_ these past few weeks. Lexi thinks it's part of the reason she says she doesn't want to go, when this is all they talked about when they entered high school." He stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it Parker? I'm not like you. I don't know how to _woo_ a girl back. I don't even know why we're fighting half the time. And I don't want to worry Keanna. She's always been there for me when mom and dad were busy with work or Em or the twins. Do you think I want to have my favourite sister worrying every second of every day?" I vented.

"Sorry," I said after a minute of silence.

"What's the root problem to all the fights?" he asked.

"What?"

"The root problem. What does it all lead back to? Like, every time Keanna and I fight, it's always over loyalty." He explained.

I shrugged. "It changes every time."

"Well, you might want to get it fixed before Keanna gets home. Trust me, she's already in a bad mood from having Lexi use her as a human Barbie doll." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyra<strong>

"Will somebody get Madi out of her room?" mom exclaimed.

"Not me!" Trent exclaimed.

"I'm not going," dad exclaimed, knowing what would come.

"Good luck Ky," Trent smirked.

I grumbled all the way down to Madi and my room.

"Open up sis!" I exclaimed, banging on the door.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back.

"Mom wants you!" I called.

"Then go back and tell her I'll be there in 10!" she yelled.

I sighed, and started walking around the floor.

"Keer-ra," a voice greeted from behind me.

Andrew. Of course. I met him yesterday, when we checked in. He was from Germany.

I swear, Germans weren't this annoying when we were there last year.

"For the last time, it's Kyra. Kye-rah. Kyra." I exclaimed.

"Keera." He said.

"Never mind," I sighed, before heading towards where everyone else was.

"Vat are you ere for?" he asked.

"A tour." I replied shortly.

"Vould you accompany me on dinner then?" he asked.

"I have a boyfriend." Sort of.

Does it count if you'd said goodbye to each other before heading separate ways, but still kept in touch?

Oh well. Andrew doesn't need to know that.

* * *

><p><strong>Stella<strong>

"Why isn't he picking up?" I exclaimed, as it went to voicemail again.

"Leave him alone Stell." Charlie sighed.

"What's Stell going on about this time?" Olivia said, walking in.

"Parker's not picking up his cell." Charlie said, rolling his eyes at me.

"He's at prom." Olivia stated.

"How do you know?" I asked, suddenly alert.

"It's junior prom. Keanna wouldn't go without Parker." She replied, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Of course," I replied.

"Oh, have you guys seen Mo? I need to talk to her." She asked.

"No, why?" Charlie asked.

"Another breakup." She rolled her eyes.

_The next day..._

* * *

><p><strong>Kayleigh<strong>

"They broke up," I confirmed.

"I am so going to kill Landon." Keanna's voice drifted from the other line.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," she hurriedly said. "I gotta go Kay, tell mom hi for me."

With that, she hung up.

Well that's nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Madi<strong>

He didn't get it. And he never will.

"Will you stop moaning already?" Kyra groaned from her bed.

"Maybe you should just wake up." I shot.

"Maybe you should try not breaking up. This is your fourth breakup since the tour started. Seventh all together!" Kyra shot back.

I didn't reply.

Kyra was cruel at times, but never to her family.

Especially not to her siblings.

For her to say this, meant that she really was fed up.

And I guess I deserved it...

* * *

><p><strong>Parker<strong>

"This is really getting annoying." Keanna exclaimed.

"What is?" I asked.

"Landon! I just got off the phone with Kayleigh, and she says they broke up, again!"

"Maybe they'll be back together in few days."

"Parker, even _we_ don't break up this much. And we're the most problematic couple." She stated.

I shrugged at that. I agreed with her, but their issue was completely different.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia<strong>

"Maybe I'm not setting a good example for Landon." I said softly as Mo and I sat down at Starbucks.

"Don't think that Olivia. They'll work it out themselves," she replied.

I stirred my frappuccino as I said, "I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Scott<strong>

"It's just squabbles. Nothing major. Don't worry about it. It's you and Olivia, everything's going to be fine." I said.

"It feels like Keanna's acting more like a parent than the two of us are doing." Wen sighed.

"She grew up too fast." Charlie said. "She's the oldest out of six, and there are only two of you."

"She'd make a good mom one day." Stella said, softly.

I nodded. "She and Kyra's been dealing with Landon and Madi all year. Mostly Keanna."

"I don't know how she does it." Wen sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>David<strong>

10+12x6-2 is... 80.

"You're seriously doing homework now?" Kayleigh asked.

"We have to email Keanna them in two days." I reminded her.

"I'll do it tomorrow." She shrugged.

"Sure, you'll do five pages of math, write three haikus, and write about buoyancy in a day." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll start them now."

* * *

><p><strong>Mo<strong>

"So, you think they've broken up for good?" I asked.

Kyra nodded.

"What did you do?" I sighed.

"I might have snapped earlier when I woke up..." she trailed off.

I sighed. "Fix this."

* * *

><p><strong>Emma<strong>

"But how are you going to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's why I need your help." Keanna replied.

How was I supposed to help?

"I need you to get Kayleigh and David on it too. And if you can, Kyra and Trent. This might be their biggest breakup yet." She said.

"I'll try Kea, but don't count on it," I said as I hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake<strong>

"Why the hell do we have to suffer?" I asked.

"Language," Leah warned.

"Please."

This is the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Wen<strong>

Maybe Keanna really was the only grown up in the family.

She had always taken care of the kids, for as long as I can remember.

Especially Landon. Every problem he had, she fixed.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

"So, what's the deal with this?" I asked.

"It's complicated. But we're going to need your help." Kyra said, standing at the door.

"If this is about Landon and Madi, there's nothing more that can be done. They're always fighting, and we can't fix that." I said.

"Please Lea?" she nearly begged.

"Fine," I gave in.

* * *

><p><strong>Trent<strong>

"Nothing's going to work." Kayleigh groaned.

"Keep trying." Emma replied.

"We owe this much to Keanna. Think of how much Landon drama she'd had in the past few weeks." David said.

If it's anything like Madi's, she's a saint.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

"Mom, Parker's not ignoring you." I said.

"Stell, be reasonable. Yesterday was prom, and it's a Saturday. Maybe he's sleeping in." Dad said.

"Or maybe his phone's on silent. You never know." I shrugged.

"He better call back then," mom replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie<strong>

"Stell, you're getting paranoid every second of the day." I said.

"Don't cross me," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lana<strong>

"We need to talk." Dylan said, as I walked out of the front door.

"What?" I asked.

Every time Dylan wanted to talk, it seemed like it brought trouble.

"I want to breakup." He said.

That was the last word Trey had said to me, before chasing Keanna.

The whole reason I hated her...

"I know that this doesn't come off well, but..." Dylan started.

"Save it, I know the speech." I muttered before walking back to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Keanna<strong>

"Aunt Georgie, what are you doing here?" I asked, tiredly.

"Checking up on you. And remind me to never babysit again." She replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ariel's a really tough baby." She groaned.

"Tougher than Zo?" I asked.

"Probably not." She admitted. "Where's the boys?"

"One's out, the other's locked in his room."

She rolled her eyes. "Breakup?"

"Yep," I replied.

She sighed, shaking her head.

_The following Monday..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi<strong>

"Why should we believe you?" Keanna shot.

"I broke up with her," Dylan said.

"What?" I asked, blinking.

"I'd rather have our friendship than date a girl you guys hate." He replied.

I smiled softly at him.

"Lexi," Keanna warned.

"Kea, he's not lying. You know that." I said.

She sighed.

"Tell me one thing that'll let me believe you." She said.

"Remember third grade? Jason came to school with a big flower on his head and it took us hours to get it out. But that was the day we really became friends. You were always the shy kid at the back of the class, and that day, you were the only one that didn't laugh at him. It was really tangled in his hair and you offered to help. Ever since that day, we stuck together everywhere." He said.

That's a story I'd never heard before.

Keanna smiled. "He had a bald spot on his head from where we actually had to cut it off."

"So," he asked.

"Welcome back," she grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was 2091 words! And, there were POVs from all main characters. I'm proud of myself for that. I know it was a bit confusing... The reason was that all of this had to be out of the way, because Keanna's senior year and Parker's senior year has to be finished by September at the latest... The next chapter will be June, and then we'll see how it goes from there.<strong>


	61. Chapter 63: Finally

**Keanna**

Finally. Today's the day.

"What's she so happy about?" Dylan asked Lexi, pointing at me.

"Everyone's coming back tonight." She said, rolling her eyes. "If that was me, I'd be sad that it's the last day living with my boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "There's security cameras in my house."

"Wait, what do you mean by coming back?" he asked.

"Landon, Parker and I stayed back instead of following our parents on tour." I explained.

"Speak of the devil, has he made up with Madi?" Lexi asked.

I shook my head 'no'. Another breakup.

If they breakup one more time, I swear to god, I will literally tear his head off.

"How many times in the past few weeks?" she asked.

"Ten." I replied.

Our families have been gone eight weeks.

They managed to break up each week with two extras.

Not to mention the breakup back in November.

"He's out of his mind." Dylan said.


	62. Chapter 64: New Side

**Kayleigh**

Home sweet home...

Not.

"Landon Gifford!" mom exclaimed.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"What is this I hear from your teacher about a three day suspension?"

She was fuming. And that rarely happened...

"Nothing..." he mumbled.

"He got in a fight with some freshmen." Keanna replied.

"Thanks a lot." He muttered.

"You have three weeks left, and you just have to get suspended." Mom exclaimed.

He shrugged.

He _shrugged._

Landon just _shrugged_.

Is he serious? He's never like that to mom.

Keanna just stared in shock, along with me.

"That is so not Landon!" Keanna whispered to me.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"This has something to do with the breakup. I know it. I'm getting Kyra in on this." Keanna mumbled, before heading up to her room.


	63. Chapter 65: Again?

**Keanna**

June 26.

The date alone was a music to my ears.

First day of summer vacation.

Whoever decided to be nice and have us start summer break on a Wednesday, was awesome.

Except...

"Landon and Madi broke up again."

"Are you serious?" I asked, looking at Emma in shock.

She nodded.

"This is my summer before Senior Year and I'm stuck dealing with my little brother's relationship problems." I muttered, making my way up the stairs once more.

"Landon Zachary Gifford, open the goddamn door." I said, once I found his door was locked.

"No," a reply came.

"God help me, Landon. Open the frigging door."

"No."

"I'm not leaving until you open the door. You're not the only one who's affected by the breakup. Madi is too. And so are the rest of us. It's hard seeing you trudge around. You're happy two days a week Landon. The rest of the time, you're fighting with her."

"What do you want me to do about it Keanna? I already told Parker this. I don't know how to make everything better with a girl. I don't know how to 'woo' them, and I sure as hell don't know why the hell Madi's mad at me lately. So don't tell me I don't know it's affecting you. You really think I can't see it when my favourite sister worries because her little brother broke up with a girl?"

I ignored the favourite sister comment. For now. It was sweet that he thought I was his favourite though.

"Landon, I've already told you this before. Maybe you and Madi just weren't meant for each other." I said quietly, but loud enough he could hear it from the other side of the door.

The door slowly opened.

"I've never felt anything like this before though," he said quietly.

"You just finished your freshmen year. Maybe she was only just your first love. Maybe the one you want to be with forever just hasn't been found yet."

He smiled his lopsided grin at me. "Thanks Kea."

"What are big sisters for?" I grinned. "Now, can you try to feed Kayleigh her medicine?"


	64. Chapter 66: Just a Bit of Sister Talk

**Keanna**

"Why do I have a feeling Madi and Landon just aren't meant for each other?" Kyra asked, as we sat at the coffee shop.

"I don't know. I feel the same though. I feel like we're their parents, talking about their relationship and worrying," I cracked a smile.

Kyra laughed. "You know, at one of the hotels we stayed, while they were broken up, there was this annoying kid, Andrew, who wouldn't leave me alone, and I actually tried setting him with Madi."

I laughed. "This Andrew kid, what was he like?"

"Annoying, and German. I swear, I've never met anyone as annoying as him. And what the hell is he doing walking in here?"

I looked towards the door, and saw someone entering.

"That's him? He looks like Brandon!" I exclaimed, in a hushed tone.

"That son of a bitch who's Matt and Parker's best friend?"

"Yeah, him."

"I know, but Brandon's over there." She said, pointing to where he was with his family.

"Is that kid as annoying as Brandon?"

She made a face. "Way more annoying."

"Ew, at least if he was hot, we could pass it off as cocky."

"I know! Madi always said I was just being hard on him and that I shouldn't try to set him up while she's going through a breakup."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Brandon's annoying enough, and I wouldn't blame you if you were hard on him."

She snorted. "As if I could get that through Madi's brain."

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

**Kayleigh**

"Landon!" I whined.

"Kayleigh," he mocked.

"Come on! You're supposed to be the older brother! Keanna doesn't make us starve."

"Well, I'm not her," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short... Next chapter is the end of July.<strong>


	65. Chapter 67: Unexpected

**Keanna**

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, as I saw my two best friends.

Who just happened to be connected right now...

At the mouth.

"Keanna, I swear," Lexi started.

"I don't care about that! Why haven't I known about this? Even if you just started today, one of you must've had a crush on the other. I thought I was your best friend!"

I love acting. And it was so easy to trick Lexi.

Dylan on the other hand...

"C'mon Banana, don't be like that." Dylan teased.

"Don't call me Banana." I glared.

He smirked.

"You don't care that we didn't tell you this." Dylan said, knowingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If you two break up and come to me crying, I will be a complete bitch and slap you both."

"Landon?" Dylan asked.

"Yep."

Of course, they got back together. They dated a week, broke it off, ignored each other for three days, got back together, and now...

They broke up again yesterday.

Did I mention I hate being his older sister lately?

"Were _we_ like that freshmen and sophomore year?" Lexi asked.

"You tell me. I swore off boys all year during then, and I dated Parker since like October of being sophomore."

"Where is Parker, anyways?" she asked.

"Setting up for Emily's birthday bash."

"Wasn't her birthday like, exactly a month ago?"

"Something about exams being in the way. Leah had hers two weeks ago because of it." I explained. "I should be over there helping, but I managed to get out of it."


	66. Chapter68: SummerWhy Do You Have To Go?

**Keanna**

"I can't believe we have one week left until school's back in session." Landon complained.

"Suck it up. I'm excited to be in Junior High." Emma grinned.

"I'm not." Emily muttered.

"Get ready for the drama." Kyra laughed.

"Oh please, they have nothing compared to us." I said, nudging her with my elbow. "I can't believe I'm starting Senior Year."

"You're so old." Parker teased.

"Ew, if you're going to be all lovey-dovey, get a room." David muttered.

I laughed as Emma slapped him on the shoulder lightly.

Summer always went by quick. This summer was stressful. Even more than the last one, and I had... Devon on my mind all summer last year.

This year? I've been stressed about Universities. I'd been researching the ones that best fit what I want to do, and so far?

I've had barely any luck.

"You're going to find what school you want to go to. No, you'll probably make Ivy-League." Kyra smiled at me.

I smiled back. I was never going to make Ivy-League.

"Can we stop talking about college?" Kayleigh asked. "I still have 7 years left, and I don't even want to think about it now."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Monday! Or, was it? Next chapter is December of Keanna's Senior Year. Things are flying by. Currently, my plan is to have Parker and Madi's Senior Year over with in the next 5-8 chapters. After that, there probably won't be much chapters until Epilogue. But who knows.<strong>


	67. Chapter 69: Unhappy for Break

**Keanna**

"This is so stupid!" Lexi groaned.

"Lex, we've been Seniors for three months now. How is this stupid?" Dylan asked.

"The fact that we have to fill out so many applications!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "This is why you plan it out beforehand."

"And you can still apply next semester too you know," Dyl added.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "If there are any left next semester."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving. I'll see you two in biology."

"Oh come on! I thought we were your best friends!" Lexi exclaimed.

Dylan just laughed.

Nice boyfriend she has.

"Lex, let her be. You know how stressed she is about break coming up."

Lexi rolled her eyes again. "No, she's stressed about being an older sister."

She knew me too well.

"You try being the oldest out of six," I grumbled.

"Sorry banana, but at least next year, you'll be out of the house."

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, just a little extra chapter today because I'm feeling really happy! Well technically, it was 11PM for me yesterday when I uploaded the previous chapter...<strong>

**To whoever's reading this: I learned that I really can't draw and that I shouldn't try to draw a cover for this story. But I have no idea how I should make the cover for this story! If anyone has any ideas, review! And, if it involves pictures of characters, tell me who I should look up for each person (For the kids)! Thanks in advance!**

**-Olivia**


	68. Chapter 70: Christmas

**Kyra**

Christmas cheers. Yay.

Not.

Christmas is time of joy.

For Keanna and I?

Not so much...

Landon and Madi's breakups are becoming even more difficult to deal with.

At least back then, they stayed broken up for few days before getting back together.

Now, they date for few days, and break up for weeks at a time.

Is it any wonder I have a migraine?

"You seem sad." Parker noted, sitting down at the end of the couch.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I asked.

He shrugged. "She told me to go away."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing!"

I rolled my eyes. Keanna, telling Parker to go away, without a valid reason?

"You must've done something."

"Kyra, I didn't."

All guys say that.

"So why are you here? If you aren't with Keanna, shouldn't you be helping your family or something?"

He snorted. "Please, do you have any idea how bossy my mom can get?"

I cracked a grin, shaking my head. "Aunt Stella and her crazy plans. How do you live with it?"

"Something called Emily."

I was confused.

"Emily has even more crazy plans and that usually keeps my mom busy enough to forget about the rest of us," he explained.

* * *

><p><strong>I have some news! So, as you realized, this is my third day updating in a row. There's only 9 chapters left. And then an epilogue. I'm kind of hoping to have this story finished, so I most likely will update all week, but if not, this was still the third chapter this week!<strong>


	69. Chapter 71: Graduation

**Keanna**

Senior Year flied by so fast... If I knew it was so short, I would've tried to make more of it.

Even graduation flew by quickly.

"Today, we start a new chapter of our lives. When you first enter school, you're excited. You want to grow up and can't wait to be like your older siblings or your parents. You enter Junior High, and you can't wait to have your first date, but you're scared of being bullied or being the loser. And then comes High School, where you're nervous about your future, about graduation. Growing up, I've always been the clumsy one in my family. My little sister was more responsible than me and she's not even in high school this year. But right now, all I feel is scared. I'm scared about moving on from high school, I'm scared that I'll make wrong decisions and lead all my siblings to the wrong path. But most of all, I'm scared to leave this school. I have so many memories here from all the musicals to my first F on a test to all the support to many other things I could name. And I'm sure my fellow graduates feel the same way. But today, we take our chances. Everything in life is about taking risks and today's just another one." Our valedictorian, Cassie had said.

Soon enough, the whole ceremony was over.

I was officially done with high school.

"Kea! We're done!" Lexi shrieked.

"I know!" I yelled back.

"You two are so weird." Dylan said, hugging us from behind.

"Don't talk bad about your girlfriend and your best friend," Lexi scolded, laughing.

"Yeah, the girlfriend could break up with you and you never know what the best friend will do," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Love you too."

I grinned. "Well, you guys do whatever. I should go find my family."

_Later..._

"So Kea, where are you going now?" Aunt Stell asked.

"I'm staying back a year." I said, biting my lower lip.

"What?" Aunt Georgie asked.

"Where were you going to go?" Grandpa asked.

I bit my lip, not wanting to answer.

"She's been accepted to five Ivy-League colleges." Mom said.

"And you're turning it down?" Aunt Mo asked.

I nodded.

"Kea, this is huge! Which ones were you accepted to?" Uncle Scott asked.

"Brown, Princeton, Dartmouth, Cornell and Yale," I said, quietly.

"And you're turning it all down." Uncle Charlie said, looking at me as if I was insane.

"It's so far away from home, and the tuitions," I started.

Landon rolled his eyes. "Even I'm not that stupid. You have seven scholarships. And do you really think mom and dad would want you to pass up an opportunity like this?"

I looked down. Of course, I knew my parents wanted me to go, but…

"Aunt Liv, can I talk to Keanna for a sec?" Parker asked, and for a moment I forgot he was there.

She nodded and I lead him upstairs to my room.

**Parker's POV**

"Woah," I said, looking at her room.

She smiled.

"Kea, tell me the truth. Why don't you want to go?" I asked.

"It's so far away. I'd only be able to visit during breaks and I'm afraid everything would change once I come back. Between my family, between… Us." She said.

I took her hand, tilting my head down to look her full in the eyes.

"Nothing's going to change between us. Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. Don't pass this up." I said.

She leaned up, our lips touching the moment she did. It was fierce, unlike any other, and it was hungry.

I broke it off before it could get any more heated.

"Sorry," she said, burying her head in my chest.

"So," I said.

"I still have four more days to accept my offers." She said.

I looked at her.

She chuckled. "I promise I'll accept one of them. But not all my offers were Ivy-League."

"What else did you get?" I asked.

"Quite a few, but the only one that caught my interest out of all of them is Duke." She replied.

* * *

><p>"How the heck did you convince her to go to University?" Georgie asked, staring at me.<p>

I shrugged.

"So?" Sydney asked.

"I'm thinking either Princeton, Yale or Brown. I might as well as go to an Ivy-League University if I was accepted, and I have partial scholarships to all three." She replied.

**Keanna's POV**

By the time we were all in the living room, just talking about random ideas that popped up in our heads, I finally realized where I wanted to go next year.

"I'm going to Yale." I announced.

"What made you choose Yale?" mom smiled.

"It seems like the best option. I'm going for a medical degree."

* * *

><p><strong>So Keanna's going to Yale in September. Parker and Kyra will be Seniors and then they'll be heading somewhere. Next chapter will most likely be from Kyra's point of view, with maybe a bit of Landon thrown in. It won't be from Keanna's for sure, but I'm not sure if I want to throw in Parker's POV somewhere.<strong>

**And I lied. There's only 78, not 79 chapters. I get confused with numbers quite often sometimes...**


	70. Chapter 72: Choices

**Kyra**

Senior Year always seemed amazing, but now that I've been a senior for four months... I'm wondering why I always wished for this year.

I finally understand the stress Keanna was in about choosing Universities.

"Senior Year stresses?" Keanna asked. Christmas was held at our place this year, as we celebrated it at the Gifford's for the past three years, and had the baby shower at the Delgado's.

I nodded. "I don't know how you handled it." I sighed.

She smiled. "I always wanted to go somewhere away from home. It's a miracle that I actually got accepted to those places."

I rolled my eyes. "I told you you'd get Ivy-League."

She shrugged. "It just sucks, since I can only visit during breaks."

"I want to go somewhere near home."

"Then don't just say it. Look for which ones best suit you."

I grinned. Keanna sounded so much like a grownup right now.

"Shut up, I know how I sound right now," she grumbled.

"Alright, help me pick out good law schools."

She smiled. "Tempe or Tucson."

"Isn't Tucson University of Arizona?" I heard Parker ask, sneaking up behind Keanna.

"Yeah," Keanna replied, smiling at him.

"Where are you applying to?" I asked.

He shrugged. "UC Berkeley, or maybe Brooklyn. Possibly NYU. Boston's not a bad choice either. Maybe Stanford like my Uncle Tommy."

I rolled my eyes.

"Dinner!" I heard my mom call, as the three of us hurried to get up.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is graduation. I will post both Kyra and Parker's.<strong>


	71. Chapter 73: Grad

**Kyra**

Whose brilliant idea was it to throw balloons?

I feel like I'm in a TV show.

"Aren't you happy we're done?" Natasha asked, finding me at the corner.

"Of course I'm happy, but that's just it. Everything's done." I sighed.

"We're still going to see each other again and everything," she said.

I smiled, knowing she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Parker<strong>

"So should I say congratulations now?" Keanna asked, sneaking up behind me.

I smiled. "When'd you get here?"

"I just got in at 6. You should be happy your girlfriend's so devoted," she teased.

I laughed and picked her up and spun her around.

"You know I hate that," she grumbled.

I just gave her a grin.

"I can't believe both of us are done now," I laughed.

She snorted. "If you think high school was hard, wait 'til next year."

I rolled my eyes. "Is it my fault that you went to Yale?"

"Who's the one who wouldn't let me stay back a year?"

"Whatever. I know it's going to be hard next year, don't worry."

"Where are you heading?" she asked.

Truth be told, I still haven't decided yet. That was the only reason I haven't told her. I had it narrowed down to two choices, both pretty far from home. Stanford or NYU...

I shrugged.


	72. Chapter 74: University

**Keanna**

"Geez, you make it sound so boring," Lexi said from the other line.

I rolled my eyes, even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Well, no duh. You're at Juilliard to study music. Of course you'll going to think it's more fun than my courses."

"She goofs around more than studying," Dylan laughed.

Of course.

"What'd you expect Dyl? It wouldn't be Lexi without goofing off!" I laughed.

My roommate, Sarah looked at me funnily from where she was flipping through a magazine.

"Sorry, my best friends are on the phone."

"Well, that's nice, I guess I'm not your best friend," she teased.

Sarah and I hit it off pretty good freshmen year. She definitely had to be my best friend at University.

I laughed. "High school best friends." I corrected.

"Get back to your call. Don't leave them hanging."

I laughed but went back anyways. "Please tell me you two haven't started making out in the few minutes I was off."

"Aww, Kea, you just totally ruined it!" Lexi whined.

"Lex!" I exclaimed. I looked at the clock, noting that we had ten minutes until dinner. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you two later."

"See you banana!" Dyl laughed as he hung up.

Damn it. I will never live that nickname down.

I cursed as I put my phone away. Sarah raised her eyebrows at me, as I usually never swear.

Usually.

"It's nothing, let's get to dinner." I smiled.


	73. Chapter 75: Giffords

"Have you noticed how un-orderly our house is without Keanna?" I asked, as all the kids went out for school.

"You mean nobody's around to calm Landon down?"

"Pretty much." I admitted. "I feel like a bad mother, not being there for him through this 'phase'."

He rolled his eyes. "We did well with the other five. At least we know we succeeded with Keanna," he said.

"Few more years and she'll be done with school. You know, didn't dissections freak her out?"

He shrugged. "If it did, she never told me."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she didn't. I had to find out from Landon.

* * *

><p>"Look," Jade gasped as she motioned towards Garrett and Leigh.<p>

Who were currently... Connected.

"Thanks for pointing that out," I rolled my eyes.

"Think they'll make it to high school?"

I shrugged. "We still have few months left."

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Jay exclaimed.<p>

I could see David rolling his eyes.

"It's a good prank and you know it, Jay."

"Keep me out of this, sis. I'm not getting in any trouble because of you two anymore." David said.

"You're going to go tell Em, aren't you?" I asked pointedly.

He just looked away before heading the same direction.

What was happening to the two of us lately?

* * *

><p><strong>So there were no POV's. But if you've been reading since the first story, you should be able to figure it out. I think Jade was last mentioned sometime during the first few chapters of LALM.<strong>


	74. Chapter 76: Picketts

"Madi!" I exclaimed.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, before shutting herself in her room.

"Another breakup?" Trent asked.

"This is so stupid! Every weekend, I come home, and every time, they break up."

Trent rolled his eyes. "They break up almost every three days now."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "It gets annoying. I don't know how Landon's coping without Keanna helping out."

"When she's back home over Christmas break, don't mention that or she'll blame herself for studying so far from home." I warned.

He nodded.

* * *

><p>"Trent, can you do me a favour? Every time they break up, text me." I said, as I got ready to leave again.<p>

"I'll try," he promised.

Why do I have to be the oldest?


	75. Chapter 77: Delgados

"I still find this stupid!" Emily exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Not my fault our school decides this is fun. Just be glad they didn't have this program when Parker was still here."

She snorted. "If they had this program when he was still here, I would have mom put me in a different school."

I rolled my eyes. "At least Jake doesn't have to do this."

"Lucky him." She grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a glimpse into Emily and Leah. Sorry about the shortness...<strong>


	76. Chapter 78: Christmas & Announcement

**Keanna**

No matter how old I get, I don't think Christmas will ever get old.

But what do I know? I only just turned 19 today after all.

But I'm old enough to know this isn't going to go well...

"We have an announcement." I said as I stand up.

"You're getting married." Aunt Stella exclaimed.

I exchange a look with Parker. I think I speak for the both of us when I say how did she know?

"There's a diamond ring on your finger and all of us know you never wear jewellery. Other than the other ones he tries spoiling you with." She smiled. Oops, did I say that out aloud?

"Well, that's that announcement..." Parker said. "Sorry Uncle Wen, Aunt Olivia, I should've asked you two first before asking her, but the time came sooner than I expected."

Mom waved a hand of dismissal.

"You're already considered a son to us. We would've said yes in a heartbeat." She smiled. Dad didn't look _too _happy though…

"Hey everyone!" a voice said from the doorway. Aunt Georgie is standing there with a small bag. "Did I ruin something?"

I'm taking my chance.

"You're just in time. Join us!" I said cheerfully.

Emma and Landon seems to see what I'm getting at.

"Did you get a new boyfriend yet?" Emma asked.

"Emma!" mom scolded.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh yeah, did you?" Landon asked.

"Landon!" mom scolded once more.

"What? Aunt Georgie's 9 years older than Keanna and she's engaged while Aunt Georgie's not." He said and I can't help but laugh a bit.

"Keanna!" mom scolded once more.

"What?" I asked. "It's not like I'm influencing them everyday!"

"You three should be setting examples, not being disrespectful!" mom exclaimed.

"Calm down Olivia, they're responsible enough. Well, the girls are." Dad said. Part of the reason I love dad so much sometimes.

"Wait, rewind. Congratulations!" Aunt Georgie exclaimed. "Why was I left in the dark?"

"Don't worry Aunt Georgie, you weren't." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the last chapter. Is anyone sad that this is over? The epilogue is currently finished, but I'm editing right now. It should be up either Sunday or Monday.<strong>

**Oh, and quick note, there are 5 chapters before this one that had been updated today.**


	77. Epilogue

There are two girls and three boys playing in the backyard. The youngest, Faye Genevieve is by far the most coordinated. She's spinning around, not falling once. The oldest, Ivette Josephine, is playing with her brothers. Noel Orane, the oldest boy, is the one making his sister laugh while Avignon Blaise, and Pierre Quincy are watching quietly.

They all have French names. There are many reasons I can think of, and I'm sure he has more.

Their names are consecutive before their last initial. It's not a coincidence, it's just… A new tradition.

They don't understand why every time we visit their uncle in Europe, we always skip Spain. They don't know why the Eiffel Tower has so many meanings to us. They don't understand why we stay at London the longest.

But we do.

Maybe one day, they'll find out all the reasons. Maybe they'll find out about what our parents did. Maybe they'll become famous like them one day. But right here, right now, the moment is perfect, and I'm not gonna change it, one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>It's over. I'm sad... This is the first ever fanfic I wrote, and it's finished. A little more than two years ago, I was babysitting the night Lemonade Mouth premiered. My sisters made me sit down and watch with them, and at first, I thought "Oh great, another musical I'll be hearing about for the next three years." I actually ended up liking it. But that only lasted so long. I wrote this story the following August, after watching a rerun and reading some fanfics. Now, I'm glad that day happened, because without it, I would've never gotten interested in writing. And without that, I would still be having 60s instead of high 80s-90s in LA. Thank you so much to everyone who's read this story up to this point. This is actually my last LM story, other than the ones that are already up, so... I really hope you guys enjoyed this story.<strong>

**-Olivia**

**P.S. What did you think of the ending? I was reading Mockingjay when I wrote it.**


	78. Update

It's been almost a year, hasn't it? I thought I'd just post a little update. I will be revising the past chapters of this story, and most likely adding newer scenes in. But Falling For His Royal Richness and WTPCBftBF is still in process, so I'm not really sure when the revisions will be done. Updates will most likely be at it's full during August.


End file.
